


Contest Winner

by Supergirlnerd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Age Difference, Anxiety, Bearded Chris Evans, Blow Jobs, Chris Evans Tattoos, Dork Chris Evans, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Love at First Sight, Masturbation, Nerdiness, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pierced Reader, Piercings, Piercings and Tattoos, Post-Divorce, Reader-Insert, Single Parents, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Tattooed Reader, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lip piercing, nose piercing, single mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 67,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirlnerd/pseuds/Supergirlnerd
Summary: You're a single mom from Texas who randomly enters a contest on Twitter to meet Chris Evans. To your surpise you actually win.*All of this is fiction, I do not know any of the characters in this story. It is strictly for entertainment*
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 148
Kudos: 125
Collections: Explicit Stories





	1. Contest Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically this is just a chapter summary with the cover picture and picture of readers tattoos. Going to try my hand at a slow burn, first time writing it. Will eventually be SMUT, its just who I am :D. Please let me know what you think about the chapters!

You're a single mom from Texas, with piercings and tattoos to an amazing 9 year old little girl. You finally do something for yourself. You have a good relationship with your ex-husband and his wife, but it wasn't always like that. Now that you've got the chance to meet Chris Evans, a man you've had a crush since forever (I mean come on who doesn't have a crush on him), he's 10 years older than you but is it possible you could catch his eye?


	2. Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head to Boston for a comic convention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick read through, all mistakes are my own. Only mention of Chris Evans in this chapter, he will be in the next chapter. Let me know what you think!!

Looking down at your ticket then up to the screen above, you take a deep breath adjusting your carry on as you walk toward the gate your flight was leaving from. You couldn't believe you were actually doing this.

Sitting by the window watching the planes pull up and leave you pull out your phone dialing your mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, just wanted to let you know I got to my gate." You say leaning back in your chair.

"Good! Are you still stressing?"

"How could you tell?" You sigh.

"Honey, when was the last time you did anything for yourself or anything spontaneous?" You start to answer but then shut your mouth, your mom was right. You hadn't been on a trip on your in you didn't know how long, especially one by yourself or out of state. "What did Nova have to say this morning?"

"She was excited for me, asked if I would bring her back something of course." You laugh, "I told her I could always call her into school and get her a ticket so she could go but she didn't want to. I guess her dad and Natalie were taking the kids to do something they've been planning for a while."

"See, then it'll be completely fine for you to be gone for a long weekend."

"Ugh I know mom, its just..."

"You haven't been that far away from her." You mom says matter of factly. "Y/N, she's going to be fine. Stop worrying, and go have some fun."

"I'll try."

"Have a safe trip honey, and send me a picture of that fine man. I bet he smells divine."

You roll your eyes and laugh, "Ok mom, I will, I'll message you when I land. See y'all in a few days."

Hanging up the phone you check the time, still dumbfounded this was even happening. Never in a million years did you think entering a contest on twitter would result in you winning VIP tickets and a hotel stay to a comic convention in Boston to meet Chris Evans, _The Chris Evans._

_____________________________________

The hotel is massive and once you're finally to your room you get your luggage set aside grabbing the tickets and papers to check the times of everything. The convention was taking place from Friday to Sunday, thankfully in the same hotel you were staying at.

Chris was set to be there on Saturday and Sunday, the meet and greet with all of the people who purchased his VIP pass was being held on Saturday morning. With the VIP pass you also received front row access to all of the panels he would be on and a photo with him on whichever day you'd like.

Freshening up your hair and make up you slip your badge over your head and go down to the lobby finding where the convention area was at. Making your way to the floor you see people mingling around the different booths talking and buying things.

Glancing around you see the different banners for the artists, vendors and a separate area for the celebrity guests. There are all different show, movie and voice actors, some already at their booth talking to fans, others their tables were being set up. Your eyes fall on a banner for Anthony Mackie and next to his was the one for Chris Evans.

Swallowing thickly, everything started to feel more real. You were going to not only be in the same building as Chris Evans, who you undoubtedly had a crush on since _Not Another Teen Movie_ , but you would be meeting him.

Your face heats up, hands starting to shake and sweat with nerves, "get it together Y/N, you haven't even met him yet." you say to yourself. Your eyes open wide with realization. Oh no, how were you going to be when you actually met him? What were you going to say? What were you going to do when you were next to him taking the picture?! You start scolding yourself for not think of all of this sooner.

Shaking your head you start walking back to the vendor area and start shopping needing to get your mind off its racing thoughts. Calling your daughter as you walk around telling her about what things that were for sale, and all of the celebrities that were there.

Finishing your conversation with her and the shopping you hit one of the restaurants in the hotel before taking everything you bought back to your room.

Once you're ready for bed you lay down turning on the TV before your mind slowly starts to worry once again about how tomorrow would go.

____________________________________________

To your surprise you were able to get some decent sleep before your alarm went off. Getting up, you shower and take your time getting ready, wanting your makeup and hair to look good in the picture.

As shallow as that made you feel you didn't care, later you would be standing next to an extremely attractive man and you wanted to be able to show the picture off with out worrying about how you looked in it.

Digging through the clothes in your suitcase you finally settle on a pair of midrise skinny jeans that suck in your stomach and make your butt look good.

Choosing between shirts you finally settle on a plain black V-neck that hugged your curvys in the right spots and showed just enough cleavage but wasn't too tight to wear with your skinny jeans.

Slipping on your high top sneakers, you check yourself out in the mirror tucking the front of your shirt in.

Going back to the bathroom you double check your make up, making sure there is no lipstick on your teeth. Grbabijg your necklace, rings and watch slipping them on. You decide to swap your nose stud for a simple hoop, keeping the small diamond stud in your side labret. Bending forward you run your fingers through your hair breaking up the curls a bit, adding some volume and spraying it with some hairspray.

Grabbing your lotion you put a little on your tattoos so they don't look dry. Putting a little more deodorant under your arms and spritzing yourself with a bit of perfume. You didn't want to turn into some of the people at these things that forgot their deodorant and walked around in a cosplay all day.

You put your lipstick in your wristlet purse and grab your badge, heading down stairs to where the meet and greet is being held.

There's a small line outside the door of about 8 people chatting amongst each other. You walk down to the end of the line, 2 younger girls there were giggling. They smile as you come to stand behind them you give a small "Hi" and smile back.

They keep talking before one of them turns towards you, "Are you just as excited to meet Chris Evans?" Her eyes bright.

"Yeah, very nervous actually." You say with a smile.

"Oh we are too," the other girl says giggling again, and they start making small talk about what pose they want to do during their pictures, items they wanted him to sign and things they hope to buy at the shops.

The door opens and everyone goes silent and a woman with a volunteer shirt steps out. 

"Hey guys, thank you all for waiting so patiently. Chris just got to the room. We'll start letting you in, remember we have a set amount of time in here so please be kind and courteous and give everyone a chance to meet him. Have your badges ready so we can scan them.

It was time!


	3. It's Really Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Chris for the first time during his meet and greet. Get to see him and Anthony Mackie during a panel, you also make your way to get Anthony's autograph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick read through, any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> More Chris x Reader interacting in the next chapter.

The line starts to move as people disappear inside, laughing and talking. Your heart starts beating in your ears as you get close and you can feel yourself start to shake with nerves.

Getting up the door you hold out your badge and the woman scans it. "Oh you're the one who won the contest, congratulations!"

"Yeah," You smile, "Thank you."

Once you step inside you glance around when your eyes land on the man of the hour laughing and talking to a few people you saw in line. Your feet freeze for a moment and you realize this is what they mean by the term "star struck".

There is a security guard by the exit and a few volunteers walking around. To the far right of the room theres a large table full of water bottles.

You stop the woman that scanned your badge, "Ma'am? Is it ok if I grab a water?"

"Absolutely."

You walk over to the table, taking a few slow breaths trying to get your nerves under control so you don't make a fool out of yourself. Grabbing a bottle you unscrew the cap taking a drink as your hand shakes.

A man's voice comes from behind you, "Excuse me, those are for the guests only."

You jump turning, "I'm so sorr..." the word catches as you mouth drops open, completely star struck once again.

The Adonis himself, Chris Evans, is behind you with a big smile across his face, "I am totally kidding." He starts to laugh smiling bright, "I didn't mean to scare you."

You couldn't tear your eyes away from him, "Uh, no, yeah you didn't..." You laugh awkwardly, you can feel your cheeks heating up. He is much taller and more muscular than you realized.

He's wearing his Boston red sox cap and a plaid button down, you could see part of his chest tattoo peeking out of the side. You were sure you would be drooling if you weren't careful.

He's still smiling looking into your eyes, finally he puts his hand out to you, "I'm Chris." Hes standing there, hand out for a moment as you just look at him.

Reaching out you take his hand and your heart hitches as you touch him, "I know," You try to smile, shaking your head at how ridiculous you must sound. "I mean... I'm Y/N." You say letting his hand go after holding it for much longer than you should have. You look down closing your eyes briefly. You were totally embarrassed.

"It's very nice to meet you, Y/N," He's still smiling, you see a look in his eyes but not sure what it is."How has your day be so far? Enjoying the convention?"

"Uh nice, yeah. You?" You were a bumbling fool who couldn't seem to speak in complete sentences.

"It's been really great, thanks for asking. I hear you were the one who won the contest?"

"Yeah, that's me." You smile and laugh not sure what to say.

You were taking in how pretty his eyes are in person when you look down at his mouth realizing he's talking and you have no clue what he's saying.

"... me tonight?" He asks, your eyebrows pull together in question. "For the after party dinner?"

You smile, not really sure what he was talking about but not wanting to look stupid and ask him to say it again. "Oh umm... where is it at?"

"It's going to be at that resturant in the back, they're going close it to the public. It's got really good food, and an open bar." He puts his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, cool." You try to sound nonchalant, putting your hands in your back pockets.

"They have you staying here right?"

"Mhmm."

"Great, I think its starting around 7 if you want to meet me there around then?" He smiles again, taking his hand out of his pocket shrugging, "I mean if you want to."

"Ok," You say, as the 2 girls from the line come up.

They introducing themselves and start talking. You stand there smiling thankful for the interruption as he answers their questions.

You start thinking about how much of a fool you probably just made of yourself. You knew your cheeks were probably bright red the entire time he was talking to you. You're sure he has people fumble over there words with him and thankfully he is very polite.

Wait did he just invited you to the after party? Thinking back you were so entranced by him that you really couldn't remember what exactly he asked. No, there was no way, you were just looking into something that wasn't there.

Maybe it was another thing that you won, he did talk about you winning the contest. It must have been in the fine print that you never read.

After the meet and greet time is up, Chris thanks everyone that got the VIP to see him and how grateful he was for everyone who came. As he was ushered out the back door a volunteer reminded everyone of the panel times and where to go if you wanted your picture done today.

_______________________________

There are alot more people at the convention today and you make your way to another line to get to the vendors area.

Walking around you checking out the booths that weren't open or fully set up the day before, also stopping cosplayers and asking for pictures. The amount of work they put into sewing or putting together their costumes was amazing and you had to show Nova.

You had been to a few conventions like this, but never of this size. You definitely could see yourself getting into putting together costumes for you and Nova to wear.

Taking your time, you walk around the floor for about an hour when you see its time for his first panel to start. You weren't sure about going to the panels at first but figured you'd get the most out of your free pass.

Stepping into the panel room the volunteers show you to the front row and you sit by yourself towards the end of the row. After a few moments a lady comes out with a microphone.

"How is everyone doing today?" There are cheers from the crowd. "I am so happy that I get to be up here during this next panel. Are you excited?" More cheers and hollers come from the crowd. "If you didn't notice we have microphones set up on both sides of the room if anyone has anything they want to ask." She says point to both of the mics with volunteers standing in front of them waving, people already lining up.

She turns back towards the curtains on the side and nods her head before turning back to the audience, "I am about to introduce you all to a couple people that I know need no introduction. Without further adieu, please help me welcome, ANTHONY MACKIE and CHRIS EVANS!" The room erupts in cheers, whistles and claps.

You clap looking around at all of the people who are in the room. Turning back to the stage, Chris steps out from the side closest to you smiling and waving to the crowd. He looks around the room as he nears his chair at the center of the stage. You swear he makes eye contact with you, although it's hard to tell with the bright lights and his hat shading his eyes.

"Hello gentleman, how are you both doing today?"

They smile bright, Anthony picks up his mic, "It is so great to be back in Boston."

"Yes, my hometown right here!" Chris adds holding his mic up in the air. The crowd cheers loudly once more.

As the panel goes on, the host asks about the Marvel movies they've been in together and future projects. Chris and Anthony answer fan questions and theories they have about what Steve Rogers did when he went back to Peggy. Along with questions about Falcon and the Winter Soldier, and questions about other movies and shows they are working.

Chris starts tossing his mic around and Anthony has everyone laughing when asked if he knew how expensive they probably were. You had a hard time keeping your eyes off of him, and you felt like occasionally he would look over at you too.

Not wanting to get stuck in the crowd, you leave before the panel is over. You stand up and hurriedly make your way to the walk way trying not to block anyone's view. Finding your way to the photo area you go ahead and sign up for Chris's last session of the day.

It seems like there are more people in the afternoon then there was in the morning as you weave through the crowds of people. You see a sign near the celebrity area saying Anthony Mackie was set to be at his table in about 40 minutes. You look over to his line and there isn't too many people there yet so you make your way over wanting to go ahead and get his autograph.

You make small talk with the people around you to pass the time and the line starts to get longer. You were really glad you decided to go ahead and get in it when you did. Anthony walks out from the curtain behind his table and everyone cheers as he waves.

You get up to the table and grab one of the prints of him as Falcon. His assistant takes your payment and puts a sticky note on it with Nova's name.

"Hi," You say with a little more confidence then you had earlier that morning.

"Hello there," He says as the assistant slides the picture towards him. "You want this made out to Nova right?"

"Yes sir, she's my daughter."

"Please, Anthony is fine." He says with a smile. You feel your cheeks start to heat up again. You would never understand how some people could talk to celebrities so calmly, very attractive celebrities at that. "Is Nova not here today?"

"No sir... Anthony, she's back at home. I'm going to surprise her with this."

He signs the picture, handing it back to you, "Well I hope Nova knows how cool her mom is, you have a great day."

"Thank you, you too." You say with a smile and make your way out of his line. Going over to a nearby vendor grabbing a picture holder so you don't mess it up.

Going back to the autograph times you debated going a head and getting Chris's autograph for Nova as well, but your stomach has different plans as it starts to growl. He wasn't set to be at his table for another hour and you weren't sure you could last that long. Leaving the convention you hesd to one of the restaurants and order take out, heading back to your room to eat, rest your feet and get freshened up.


	4. Close Proximity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for your photo op with Chris, and the after party

Feeling more relaxed and refreshed you touch up your makeup and re-curl a few strands of your hair. Slipping your shoes back on you head back down to the convention.

While its still very busy it seems like the crowds have thinned out a little bit. Checking the time on your phone you see its close to the time for your photo op. Going into the bathroom you double check how you look, fluffing your hair, and adjusting your shirt and jeans one last time before heading to the photo area.

There music playing loudly and everyones talking in their lines, occasionally you see a camera flash going off behind the privacy curtains.

As you near the front of Chris's line, you can hear his laugh and you start to get a little nervous again. _You've already met him there's no need to be nervous now. Although he probably thinks you're weird._ You think, rolling your eyes at yourself.

Placing your wallet and phone on the racks outside the picture you wait patiently until a volunteer opens the black curtain. Chris is standing there on the other side waiting patiently as the photographer talks.

"Hang on, let me double check lighting real quick."

Chris leans back, purses his lips in a tight lipped look head tilted up as the photographer takes a picture. You can't help the laugh that comes out, and his eyes look over at you before he starts to smile.

The photographer check his screen, "Ok we're good, you can go ahead." He says to you and you move further into the room.

"Hey, Y/N right?" Chris says as you move closer to him.

"Yes sir." You say and damn if you don't feel your cheeks getting hot yet again.

"Did you have a pose in mind?"

"Umm, no."

"Alright," He smiles putting his arm up and you move to his side, adjusting your hair before your hand shakily going to the middle of his back. You pray to anyone listening that he can't feel your small trembles. You feel his hand come around your side and rest on ribs right above your waist. Not sure what to do with your other hand you put it on your hip.

"Alright, 1...2...3" You smile and the flash goes off. "Hold right there." The photographer says checking the screen. You dare not move or look over at Chris without fear you may combust. "It looks great, thank you."

You slip your hand down and way from his back, turning towards him. "Thank you Chris." You say his name without realizing and it feels strange saying his name to him.

"Pleasure is all mine." He says tipping his head.

Nearing the exit curtain you get up the courage turning back towards him, "7 right?" You ask.

"Yes 7." He smiles.

Waiting patiently for your picture to print, you were afraid you blinked or your face wouldn't of been flattering at the angle they took it. Surely if it was a bad photo the photographer would of retaken it, or at least you would have hoped he would.

Your photo prints out and is placed on the table. You grab it very thankful it was a really good picture. You looked so short next to him, head barely coming past his shoulders.

Snapping a picture of it you send it to your mom, "You were right mom, he does smell divine." with a laughing smiley.

Your mom messages back, "Oh my" with a heart eyed smiley.

You laugh as you purchase another photo protector, putting the photo inside. Heading back to the convention floor you look for the autograph times. Chris is set to be at his table after his photo ops are finished. Not really wanting to walk around you go ahead and head to the celebrity area.

Stepping in line behind the few people who were already there you pull out your phone. Looking through the pictures from the day you send a few to Nova and your mom, then scrolling through your Twitter and Instagram. Before you realize it the line is full and people start cheering and clapping. Looking up you see Chris sitting down at his table waving.

As you get to the table you pick out a picture of him as Captain America and tell his assistant the name for it to be addressed to.

"Nova huh? That's a pretty cool name." He smiles as you move in front of him.

"She's a pretty cool little girl." You say fondly.

He signs the picture with a smile sliding it back, "Could I see how the picture you took with me turned out? I don't always get to see them."

"Oh, yeah," You lay it on the table and he picks it up eyeing it.

"Man, I can't believe they printed this."

You're shocked by his reaction, "I thought it was a good." You chuckle not sure what to say.

"No, no you look great, they should have just cropped me out." He says playfully with a wink, putting his hand over himself on the picture.

You laugh, and roll your eyes, "Oh whatever." You say with a smile. Was he flirting with you? Or maybe he was just trying to be nice since you've been such a nervous mess around him.

He's still smiling, small laugh falling from his lips as he hands you back the picture. "Thank you,"

"No problem, see you later."

Making your way to an open area you slide the signed picture behind yours.

___________________________

Riding the elevator down your thoughts were racing. Were you going to make more of a fool out of yourself or would you be more calm and collected. Maybe you could actually hold a conversation.

You had been around Chris a couple times now, and you really hoped that would make you less star struck. When you got his autograph you were feeling a little less nervous being in his presence.

"Come on Y/N, just be yourself. He's a person too... a really hot, attractive person. Ok that's not helping." You shake your head talking to yourself. Taking a few deep breaths you start to feel yourself calming down. "Just be cool, you got this."

The elevator doors open, and you make your way around to the only restaurant at the back of the hotel. The doors are shut with a sign that says, Private Party.

Checking your phone you see you got there early. Finding a few chairs across the hall you sit down and call your daughter.

"Hey mama!"

"Hey baby, are you missing me yet?"

"Of course I'm missing you," You know she probably rolled her eyes but you can hear the smile in her voice, "Thank you for sending those pictures earlier. It looks like you're having a lot of fun."

"Yeah I am, its different being on a trip all by myself. Oh where did dad and Natalie take y'all?"

"We came to that new indoor water park in Dallas!"

"How awesome!"

"Yeah its really cool, mom..." Nova goes on to tell you about the slides and wave pools they have at the park and all the fun her and her siblings had as you listen away, completely missing your baby.

"I'm really glad you're having a good time." You hear talking and turn to see Chris and Anthony walking down the hallway. "Well, I'm about to go eat, but I'm really glad I got to talk to you for a little while."

"I am too mom, have fun on your trip!"

"I will baby, call me anytime ok?"

"I will. Goodnight, I love you!"

"Goodnight baby, I love you too! Bye."

Chris and Anthony stop short of where you're sitting as you finish the call.

You stand up and wave trying not to be awkward in the process. "Hey." You're thanking your stars that you're not as nervous as you had been earlier that day. Or atleast the fact that your hands weren't shaking anymore.

"Hey, I'm glad you came down." Chris says, "Y/N this is Anthony." He gestures his hand towards him.

"I remember you, autograph for your... daughter?" He asks putting his hand out.

"Yeah, that was me." You shake his hand much quicker than you had Chris's earlier.

"Alright, I don't know about you 2 but I am starving," Chris says clapping his hands together, "Let's go."

"When are you not starving?" Anthony smarts back and you laugh walking to the doors.

Inside is fairly quiet for the amount of people that were there. Everyone is mingling through out the restaurant drinks in hand, music playing in the background.

You recognize a few people that were either in the panel room or at the tables helping. You're pretty some of them are assistants or agents or entourage or whatever term Hollywood people had.

Chris and Anthony walk through saying hi to people and shaking hands as you quietly follow behind them to the bar.

"Could I get a whiskey neat please?" Chris asks, leaning on the bar top. "What are you getting?" He asks Anthony.

"How about a whiskey and sprite for me." He tells the bartender.

Waiting patiently behind them, you look around the room trying not to look too out of place, "Y/N you know you don't have to stand back there right?" Chris leans up on his elbow turning towards you.

You smile, and take the few steps forward and stand next to him, Anthony on his other side. Everyone that you thanked earlier for helping yours nerves to stay calm left in that moment. You definitely needed a drink. "Could I get a vodka cranberry please?"

The bartender hands Chris his glass and starts mixing yours and Anthony's drinks.

"So Chris tells me you're the lucky one to win that contest?" Anthony asks, "Although I don't know if I'd call it luck having to deal with him."

"I am." You laugh and Chris's mouth drops open in fake shock. You're still not sure if you trust your nerves yet to say anymore.

"Well I am glad you decided to join us tonight." He says picking up his glass the bartender sat down. "To new friends." He holds it up and you pick up yours cheersing with his and Chris's.

You take a drink hoping for some liquid courage to get you relaxed. Anthony leads you all to a bar height table near the back of the room as more people start sitting down and ordering food.

You order a burger and fries, and sit silently sipping your drink as they talk about their day.

"What did you think about today?" Chris asks looking at you.

You take a moment to gather your thoughts so you wouldn't stutter or fumble your words, "It was fun, I've never been to a convention this big before. There was alot of unique things in the vendor area." Clearing your throat you muster the courage to continue. "Do y'all ever get to see anything other than the private areas?"

"Yeah we get the chance to walk around before it opens or after its closed."

"Oh I didn't know that."

About that time the food arrives and you all start eating in relative silence, enjoying the music playing.

You weren't sure if it was the food or the drink but you felt less tense. Chris stands up, "Would you like another?" He asks pointing at your empty glass.

"Yes please." You say politely.

He walks towards the bar and Anthony speaks up, "I'm fine, don't worry about me." He turns towards you, "Geeze this guy." You can't help but laugh.

Chris comes back a few minutes later with 3 drinks, setting yours in front of you. "I knew you'd want another one," Chris says sliding Anthony his.

"Alright I guess he's not so bad." Anthony leans over saying to you with a smile.

Chris sits back down turning to you. "So I'm not trying to be nosey, but I'm guessing that was your daughter on the phone earlier?" Chris asks taking a sip from his glass.

"Yep, my little super Nova girl." You smile at the nickname she's had since she was little.

"Ah so that's who I signed the picture for." Chris says smiling.

"Yes sir." You nod your head with a smile, talking was starting to feel easier.

"Alright you are so dang polite, where are you from? Cause I don't think its from around here." Anthony says.

"You would be correct," You can't help but laugh, "I'm from Austin."

"Texas??" He says and they both look at you for a moment.

"Yeah...?" You say confused.

"You're way far from home."

"I wouldn't have guessed, you don't have an accent." Chris adds.

Clearing your throat sitting up taller, you put on your best southern belle accent, "Well bless your heart darlin, is this what you were expecting? I could make you one of my homemade apple pies with some sweet tea if you'd like." You giggle taking a drink from your glass. Both of their eyebrows go up, a smile playing on Chris's lips.

"I like her," Anthony says and you all start to laugh. "So your daughter's there?"

"Yep, she's with her daddy." Taking another drink, "Its his weekend and they had a trip to Dallas planned for a while so it worked out me coming up here."

"How long are you staying?" Chris asks taking a sip.

"My flight leaves out Monday morning."

The conversation starts to flow, and you start to fully relax felling like you're talking to friends.

After a couple drinks Chris points at your arms, "I've been meaning to tell you I really like your tattoos."

"Thank you," Looking down turning your arms, "Nova helped me with this one." You point to the bird and peony flowers on your arm, rubbing your hand over them.

"Did that hurt?" Anthony asks pointing to his lip where your piercing is, "I keep seeing it disappear into your lip."

It was a habit you had of hooking the post on you bottom teeth, pulling it tight against your lip. You push it out with your tongue smiling, "Umm no, no worse then my nipples." Your face instantly heats up, eyes opening wide. You can't believe you just said that without thinking.

Chris just took a sip and almost spews, coughing around the liquid that went down wrong.

"I uh, I didn't- I didn't mean to say that." A shocked laugh leaves your mouth, "Yep, I'm just- I'm gonna stop talking now." Taking a long drink from your glass.

Anthony sits there laughing, "Don't be embarrassed sweetheart."

You close your eyes pursing your lips together breathing a sign out through your nose.

"Holy shit." Chris laughs and coughs again, "I wasn't expecting that." He says with a smile, coughs starting to subside. "The look on your face was the best." He laughs out.

After their laughs die down its silent for a few moments.

"Sorry I almost killed you." You say quietly to Chris and that gets him and Anthony to start laughing again. Chris leans back doing his chest grabbing laugh you've seen on the internet and you can't help but join in.

You stomach starts to hurt from all the laughs and you wipe under your eyes, afraid you're going to wet your pants. "If you will excuse me gentlemen, I need the bathroom." You get up from the table and make your way through the room.

Finishing your business you wash your hands. Looking at yourself in the mirror making sure you still look presentable adjusting your clothes. You still couldn't believe you said that. You weren't even tipsy- or drunk- for that matter. Maybe it was because they made you feel comfortable, they were actually really laid back and easy to talk to.

Back at the table Chris and Anthony are standing up, 3 shot glasses sitting on it. You stand behind your chair and look at Chris as he talks.

"I wasn't sure if you take shots or not but I went ahead and got you one. Its called an Apple Jack." Chris says.

You think about it, "Sure. Why not?" Raising up the glass you say, "Here is to me not making more of a fool of myself." You laugh and clink glasses, touch it to the table then toss it back. You shiver and wince as the cinnamon apple tasting liquid burns your throat.

Chris eyes you with an amused face.

Licking your lips you smacking them together, "It tasted good."

"You wouldn't of know by the look on your face." He starts laughing and you squint your eyes at him.

"Another one?" Anthony points between you both.

"Ok," You decided you were going to take full advantage of this weekend, let loose a little bit and have fun. How many chances did you get to hang out with 2 Avengers anyway?


	5. Party Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're having a lot of fun at the after party, tension is building. Anthony is a good wing man.

After a few more shots and another drink, you laugh to yourself as you listen to Chris and Anthony debate over which could win at arm wrestling. They had a few more shots and drinks then you did and you could tell they were starting to feel it.

"I mean y'all might as well just do it." You say with a laugh and they look over at you.

"Y/N's right," Chris says pushing his rolled up sleeve above his elbow placing it on the table. You watch as he wiggles his hand and fingers, muscles in his forearm flexing. Hearing him say your name was doing things to you. 

Running your tongue over you bottom lip you pull it between your teeth, sudtley squeezing your thighs together. He was a walking sex ad, a fun loving, goofy sex ad which just made him that more attractive.

"I'm not going to arm wrestle you." Anthony laughs.

"Because you know I'll win!" You all start to laugh and Chris stands back up beside you. Your body feels hot, you really needed to get your mind out of the gutter.

He turns his head listening to the music for a moment, "Oh no... who did that? Which one of you put that on?" He says loudly. You see a guy a few feet away shrug his shoulders and laugh.

"What is it?" You ask not catching what was happening.

Anthony takes off his jacket bobbing his head as they turn the music up realizing what song it is, he starts singing along. "Here I go, here I go, here I go again, Girls, what's my weakness?"

"Men!" you shout behind him earning a look from Chris, Anthony smiling continuing the lyrics.

"Don't encourage him!" Chris bumps your arm with his elbow laughing.

Anthony moves through the room singing the song to different people as they all laugh and dance along with him.

He starts making his way back over and points at Chris singing, "Um, you're packed and you're stacked 'specially in the back." He moves behind Chris now point at his butt, "Brother, wanna thank your mother for a butt like that, Can I get some fries with that shake-shake booty? If looks could kill you would be an uzi, or a shot gun BANG!..."

You start laughing hard head tipping back. Anthony moving back through the crowd of people again. You swear there's a red hue to Chris's cheeks.

You touch the back of his bicep standing on your tiptoes so you don't talk too loud, "Guess that's what happens when you have America's ass huh?" He touches his tongue to his teeth turning his face to the side trying not to smile, "Oh Captain, are you blushing?" You giggle.

"I'm glad you find this entertaining," He finally laughs, "I should be used to this by now, anytime we go out something like this usually ends up happening."

You both smile watching as Anthony continue his show, your shoulders dancing along. The song fades out and everyone claps and cheers as he bows. He walks back over to where y'all are standing and you whistle low, clapping, "Nice moves you got there."

"Oh thank you, thank you." He says slightly out of breath.

You slowly start swaying to the music that's playing, a few people coming over talking to all of you. You were mainly quiet in the conversations, not really knowing anyone else, Chris occasionally bumping your shoulder smirking.

Another song starts to play and you see Chris give Anthony a look, "Don't." Is all he says and Anthony smiles big.

He opens his mouth to sing the lyrics but you start singing it first, "Shorty get down, good lord, Baby got 'em up open all over town, Strictly biz, she don't play around, Cover much ground, got game by the pound..." Moving your hips and arms, moving to the song.

"Not you too!" You hear Chris say.

Anthony smiles big and starts swaying with you, you squint your eyes making sure your singing the right lyrics.

People start taking notice of y'all dance, Anthony grabs your hand, both of you moving your feet and hips to the beat through the tables.

"East side to the west side, Pushing phat rides, its no surprise, shes got tricks in the stash, stacking up the cash, Fast when it comes to the gas..." You continue singing.

Anthony drops your hand as you both groove with people as he did earlier.

"I like the way you work it..." You sing pointing at him.

"No diggity, I've got to bag it up, bag it up." He responses.

You laugh glancing over at Chris who has a big smile on his face, moving his head to the beat.  
The next verse Anthony takes over the lyrics and you laugh getting a few other people to dance and sing along with the course.

As more people join you look over at Chris with a smile, he puts his hand over his face laughing.  
You start the "Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo-"

Anthony grabs your hand spinning you slow, your hips moving , "Hey yo, that girl looks good!" He sings pointing at you.

Your head tips back as you laugh shaking your head no. Your eyes catch Chris's again and it looks like he's looking you up and down but you're not sure.

You sway and bounce along to the music a little longer, everyone clapping and whistling. You laugh as you walk back over to where Chris is standing. Anthony following behind you still dancing along.

"Holy crap, I need another drink." Anthony says laughing, wiping his forehead.

"Me too." You say, "Want anything Chris?"

He just looks down at you through his lashes and you arch an eyebrow, he finally answers, "Sure."

Walking back to the bar you were thankfully you weren't drunk, just tipsy and feeling really good. You think that's why it was getting much easier to joke around and tease with Chris and Anthony.

You were having a lot of fun, its been a long time since you went out and had drinks.

Getting to the bar top you lean your arms on the counter, looking over your shoulder at Chris as he talks to someone.

Anthony bumps your elbow, "You gonna keep undressing him with your eye or grab y'alls drinks?" He says with a big knowing smile.

"I- uh, I wasn't." You try to play it off, face growing hot, you knew you got caught.

Grabbing the drinks you turn and see Chris watching you for a moment before looking down.

His fingers graze yours as you hand him his drink. He leans close to your ear, much closer than he needed to, his hand going to your lower back, "Thank you."

Your face flushes and all you can muster is a low "Mhmm" with a smile.

Anthony and Chris start talking about some trips they have coming up and conventions they are booked at. Standing beside them you take the opportunity to check Chris out while he talks.

Trying not to be too obvious your eyes trail up his arms and the muscles that still manage to show through the sleeves of his shirt. Admiring the way his face and jaw look from his profile. Damn, no wonder so many people enjoyed looking at this man.

You're tuned out of their conversation until you hear Anthony ask, "Wait, aren't you suppose to go to Texas sometime?"

"Yeah, I finally got some meetings set up for that project I'm working on." You see a light bulb go off and he turns towards you, "I'm actually going to be in Austin for one of those meeting."

"Oh nice! Have you ever been?"

"It's been a really long time." He says taking a drink.

"I could show you around if you wanted." You're not sure what comes over you to say that and you back track, "Or just like write down some good local places to eat or visit you know..." You shrug your shoulders try to act nonchalant.

"I mean I think that would be pretty cool, a local that knows all the good places." Anthony says smiling over at Chris.

"Yeah that would... maybe I could get your number? Call you when I'm there?" Chris says putting his hand in his front pocket.

"Uhh…" Did he really just ask for your number? You weren't even sure you were breathing, "Yeah... totally." You snap out of it and he pulls out his phone unlocking it before handing it to you. You type in your name and put in your phone number hitting save, handing it back to him.

You drink what's left in your glass completely shocked that Chris Evans had you number saved in his phone. But would he really call you? You were sure he had people that could find him places to go.

A lady you remember seeing helping at Anthony's table comes over talking to him and Chris about something for tomorrow.

Silently stepping away you head to the bathroom. There's a few drunk women in there laughing, drunk girls in the bathroom were always the best. They started telling you how pretty they thought you were, then how much fun it was when you were dancing and singing with Anthony.

You thanked the women, and leave the bathroom. Checking your phone you see its already after midnight. You walk to the bar grabbing a bottle of water. Making your way back over to where Chris and Anthony were, the lady that was talking to them says 'see y'all tomorrow' and leaves.

"You alright?" Chris leans down.

"Oh yeah," Taking a drink of water, you look around at everyone still going strong. "I didn't realize how late it was. I think I'm going to head back to my room and go to bed."

"Awe boooo!" Anthony says and you laugh.

"Ok party animal." You bump him with your elbow. "Seriously thank y'all for having me, its been fun. And sorry if I embarrassed you." You say poking Chris's arm.

"Nah, y'all just need better dance moves."

This gets Anthony, "Oh ok, thats how it is?"

You can't help but laugh, and Chris joins in. "Ok guys I'm out," you lean over about to hug Anthony then hesitate, "Sorry we tend to hug when we're leaving back home. I don't know how y'all-"

"Oh come on girl, we're friends," He grabs your shoulder pulling you to his side in a hug.  
Turning to Chris he already has his arm out and you hug him like you had when you got your picture taken. You were glad this time you weren't shaking like a leaf.

"Y'all have fun." You wave walking towards the door.

You're about to open it when you hear your name, turning around you see Chris jog walking towards you. You don't think you left anything at the table?

"Hey, could I walk you to your room? I just, I want to make sure you get there ok. Big hotel and all." He looks down and back up almost like he's nervous.

"Ye-yeah I'd like that." You smile and he opens the door for you. You walk out into the quiet hallway, you didn't realize how loud the room had gotten in the time y'all were in there.

"I'll race you to the elevator." Chris smirks at you.

"Wha-" before you can get it out he takes off running. You run after him laughing holding your boobs with one arm , "Hey I wasn't ready!" You say trailing behind him.

Getting to the elevator area first he laughs, head tipped back, hand on his chest.

"You totally cheated!" You say when you finally get there, trying hard not to smile but failing.

"Should of been prepared." He says matter of factly pressing the up button.

"Ohh ok." You laugh sarcastically.

It grows quiet while you wait for the elevator.

Clearing your throat you start, "Hey I just wanted to say thanks..." He watches as you trail off trying to find the words, "For being nice to me. Like I know you probably thought I was a weirdo when we first met... and you probably still do. I don't know, I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks for being a person?" You say closing one of your eyes wincing at how awful that was.

"I actually thought you were adorable when we first met, it's cute when you're all nervous and flustered." He says with a smile and the elevator dings, the doors opening.

He steps in and it takes you a moment to register what he just said. "You getting on?" He says holding the door.

You step inside pressing the button for your floor and stand next to him, you can see your cheeks are red in the reflective surface.

"I am a person you know." He says looking up watching the floors before looking over at you. Small smile, eyes a little red and glossy from the alcohol.

You chew on your cheek looking at him. You realize in that moment the pressure he must feel at times. "Yeah I think people may forget that sometimes." You give him a sympathetic smile.

The elevator stops at your floor and you wait for the doors to open, "My rooms near the end of the hall." You smile and take off running.

"Oh what?!" He says taking off, easily catching up to you, passing you and your room door by several feet.

You stop at your door and silently laugh, hand on your stomach and the other covering your mouth so you're not too loud. He turns around looking at you with a confused look.

"You said it was at the end of the hall?" He says in a loud whisper laughing as he walks to you.

Your leaning over trying to catch your breath as you laugh. "I said almost to the end. Maybe you should of been prepared." You say mocking him, wiping under your eyes laughs still coming out.

He shakes his head smirking at you hands on his hips, "Ok, alright."

You open the door to your room, flipping the light switches on, propping the door open with your butt. You both hear a door down the halls chain and lock being turned. He leans against the wall and you notice he's trying to hide his face incase someone walks out.

"Do you want to come in?" You push the door open further.

He looks down the hall at the door starting to open and steps inside your room.

You shut the door as quietly as you can. Turning around Chris is standing awkwardly hands in his jean pockets in the "seating area" of your room. Really all it was was a pull out couch with a coffee table a little ways away from your bed. The room was considered a "suite" but you were sure it wasn't the type of suite celebrities got.

"You're gonna get me kicked out." You joke.

His mouth opens and cheeks turned up in a smile, "Oh who ran down the hall first?"

"Who ran past the room??" You sass.

"You said it was at the end!" He laughs, "Oh excuse me, _near the end_." His voice goes up an few octaves.

"Was that suppose to be me? Is that what you think I sound like?"

"Oh I'm sorry, _is this better_?" He does the same high voice but with a country accent.

"I see how it is, Christopher," You laugh, and he gasps, hand going to his chest framing shock.

"How dare you use my full name like that. You definitely are a mom with that tone. " He starts to laugh along with you.

You smirk shrugging your shoulders. "Would you like a water, or... yeah all I've got is water?" You chuckle, "I'm not sure how long you wanted to wait out anyone potentially being in the hallway."

"Please." He finally sits down on the couch behind him.

Handing him a bottle you sit on the opposite end of the couch, foot tucked under your leg facing him.

"Is it hard?" He turns eyebrow arched, "Not that," You laugh and roll your eyes. "People knowing who you are, like being recognized?"

He turns fully towards you mocking how you're sitting knee touching your knee, "Yeah," He scrunches up his nose, "Some days I don't mind it, but other days I just want to go to the store like anyone else. Although a hat and glasses actually do help."

"Really? The old Clark Kent disguise."

He laughs, "Yeah," taking off his hat, running his hand over his short hair fluffing it up, tossing his hat on the coffee table.

You didn't think he could get any more good looking, boy were you wrong. Your mouth drops open, feeling your body getting worked up again. As much as you didn't want to admit it to yourself, your body had reacted everytime you've been around him.

"Is that um," you shift in your seat squeezing your thighs together, "is that why you wore a hat today?"

"No, its actually because of all of the lights. I tend to get a headache after sitting under them for so long."

You smile taking a long drink.

He starts to laugh to himself, "When I was younger I was going to a friend's wedding and almost got kicked out of the hotel we were staying in..." He goes on telling you the story, you both laughing.

Going back and forth you both tell silly stories from high school and other funny things that have happened through out the years. You even told him a few funny ones of Nova when she was growing up.

"And Nova's 9 now?" He asks.

"Yep turned 9 a couple months ago, girls nearly as tall as me." You laugh.

"Well that doesn't seem too hard to do."

"Hey!" You swat his arm stretched out on the back of the couch.

"Was having her young hard?"

"Yeah, I mean I was 20. I really just had to grow up you know, 20 year olds mindsets sometimes aren't the best. But I wouldn't change it for the world."

"You seem like a pretty cool mom, got tattoos and piercings." He points at your arms and your face.

"She thinks I'm cool, I don't think some of the other moms at school do. But we do live in Austin after all, its either you're super conservative or way out there with your appearance." You both laugh and Chris's phone starts to ring.

"Holy shit, its 3 in the morning." He looks up answering the phone.

"Hello.... Hey yeah, sorry I didn't come back down.... no, I'm just talking to Y/N.... Seriously we're just talking." He smiles at you, rolling his eyes. "Yeah I'll head that way.... Ok."

He hangs up the phone scrubbing his hand down his face, "I forgot I have Anthony's room key, aannnd we both have panels tomorrow."

"Ah, you better go get some rest," you both stand up from the couch, "Here hang on." You walk to the door opening it looking down the hallway. "Ok looks like the coast is clear." You smirk.

"Will I see you at the panels tomorrow?" He asks standing close to you.

"Hmm, you know, I don't know," You say in a teasing tone with a smile.

"Uh huh." He looks down for a moment, "Thanks for letting me hang, I had fun talking to you. It's nice to meet a genuine person."

"Yeah, I had fun too."

He smiles before putting his arms around your shoulders pulling you into a hug.

Your heart beats hard in your ears and your arms circling around his back, your breasts pressing against the hard plains of his body. You really weren't expecting him to hug you.

He lets you go and moves to the door "I hope I see you tomorrow, Y/N. Goodnight." He winks at you and opens the door before walking out.

"Goodnight." You hold the door open watching him walk towards the elevator, unashamedly checking out his butt.

Once you see the elevator doors close, you shut your door locking it, putting your forehead against it.

"Fuck... these panties are ruined." You mutter to yourself.

Going to grab another water you see his hat still laying on the coffee table. "Well shit," looking at it for a moment you move it by your wallet.

Maybe you could give it to that assistant at his table yesterday, but you start thinking how you would explain it. _Oh he was in my room last night, but nothing happened... even though I wouldn't of minded if something happened, he could of had whatever he wanted from me..._ "Ugh I need to go to bed." You scold yourself.


	6. Time to Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day of the convention and time for you to fly back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ ONLY NSFW mentions of maturation at the end of the chapter! SMUT is coming in the next chapter!
> 
> Quick read through, any mistakes are my own

After your shower you blow dry your hair leaving it straight. You were able to get a little extra sleep since the con didn't open until 11, and the panels started at 1.

Just like the day before you took your time on your make up, and decided on a pair of distressed high waist jeans with a white long sleeve cropped top.

Thinking of what to do that day you look to see if Anthony has any photo ops open. You had seen and bought everything you wanted to at the convention anyway so why not. You could probably give him Chris's hat while you were in there.

He has only a few spots left for his first session and if you hurried you could make it right on time. Slipping on your combat boots you rush downstairs.

You make it to the photo area just as they were doing last call.

Putting your wallet and the hat on the shelves outside you wait patiently for them to open the partition. You hear the volunteer say you were the last for the set before pulling the curtain back.

"Hey! There's my singing buddy, how are you sweetheart?" Anthony says with a big smile.

"Hey, I'm doing good! How about you?" He gives you a big hug.

"Ah can't complain, did you want to do anything specific for the picture?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Alright," He puts his arm around your shoulders and your arm rest on his upper back.

"1...2...3..." The flash goes off as you smile, "Let me make sure... it looks great!"

"Wonderful, thank you," Anthony says then turns toward you, "So 3 in the morning huh?"

"Yeah," You blush and scrunch your nose, "We got to talking and laughing, seriously didn't even realize what time it was until you called." He walks with you toward the exit side.

"Oh I heard, that's all Chris could talk about last night, about how nice it was talking to you. I'm kind of surprised nothing happened." You arch an eyebrow at him, "Not saying you're like that, just the way you 2 were looking at each other all night."

You knew you were giving him looks but you didn't realize he was. "He wasn't-" You're interrupted by his assistant.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but Anthony I've got to get you to the panel room."

"That's not for another like 30 minutes." He looks at his watch.

"Yes well they need to check mics and the lighting, so let's go. It's nice to see you!" She waves politely as the leave the photo area.

"You'll be at the panel right?" He says holding the curtain.

"Wouldn't miss it!"

With that he walks off following his assistant.

You completely forgot about the hat, "Oh- Anthony!" You walk out to the waiting area but they are already gone.

Grabbing your things you walk and grab your picture which turned out really good.

Finally heading to the con floor it is much quieter then it was on Saturday. Walking around you mindlessly look at all the things you had the previous 2 days.

Getting tired of carrying Chris's hat, and noticing a few weird looks you were getting, you head to the nearest bathroom putting it on. It's a little big but you fix your hair and adjust it to look like you meant to wear it.

Checking the time, you head to the panel room. A perk of being a VIP is you get to go in before everyone else.

Moving more to the center of the first row you wait patiently as volunteers fix the lights and the cameras.

Your phone vibrates with a text from a number you don't recognize.

"Nice hat"

Looking around the room you don't see anyone you recognize.

Everyone that was in line starts filing into the room filling the seats. Your phone vibrates again with another message from the same number.

"I'm glad to see you made it today." You start to smile figuring out it's Chris.

"Yeah, kinda thought I'd be sleeping right now." You send back trying to come off teasing.

"Oh, why is that?"

"Well, there was this really cute guy in my room making me laugh till about 3 in the morning." You bite your lip worried to hit send. _Oh come on just send it, live a little._ Your inner thoughts were right, you hit send before you can talk yourself out of it.

Although you start to worry if you should have sent that or not when your phone goes off again.

"Oh man, that's all he did? Why didn't you kick him out 😉"

Smiling at your phone and you squeezing your thighs together. You were about to type something back when the host comes on stage. Everyone starts cheering and whistling as she announces the start of the panel. Chris and Anthony walk from the left side of the stage waving to everyone. You could tell this time when his eyes fall on you before he gets to his seat, a big smile on his face.

During the panel you couldn't keep your eyes off of him, because damn if he doesn't look good wearing his grey Henley and dark jeans, hair brushed back. You couldn't imagine him not looking good in anything he put on.

You'd occasionally lock eyes with him and smile, listening to him and Anthony answer fan questions and theories. As the panel wrapped up Chris looks over at you winking before standing up waving at the crowd and leaving the stage.

Heading back to the convention floor you walk around mindlessly, taking pictures with more cosplayers to show Nova. 

Your phone starts to ring, looking at the screen its Chris.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm glad you came to the panel."

"I am too. Umm I'm about to drop your hat off at your table."

"No don't do that, keep it. You look much better in it than I do." You bite your bottom lip, blushing at the compliment. "What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"My flight leaves out at 10."

"Uh I have a few things I have to do tonight, but I'd really like to hang out again."

"So no drinking and singing tonight?" You say with a laugh. "Totally joking."

"I mean we can totally party if you want, I just won't be singing with you." He laughs, "Maybe we could get coffee in the morning? Like around 7?" He sounds a little timid asking.

"That sounds nice."

"That was a yes then?"

"Yes."

You can hear someone come up and talk to him, "Ok, cool, I'll text you later?"

"Sure, I hope you have a good rest of the day. Bye."

Hanging up you feel like a giddy young girl again. You really wanted to squeal and jump but held it in not wanting to embarrass yourself. 

The rest of the day was spent, talking to Nova on the phone and leaving the hotel, Ubering to a near by shopping center and checking out Boston.

________________________________________

Up the next morning you throw your hair in a messy bun, opting for minimal makeup and slipping on leggings, an oversized sweater and sneakers, hoping your comfortable on the plane ride home. 

You hadn't heard from Chris since he called the day before, checking your phone he still hadn't messaged. You start to message him but stop not wanting to bug him if he was still asleep. You sit down on the edge of the bed and wait. 

There's a soft knock at the door, looking through the peep hole you smile opening the door, "Hey you," you reach up and give Chris a quick hug, "I thought you changed your mind."

"Definitely not, sorry I'm earlier than I said." He smiles at you. He was wearing his NASA hat, and a white thermal shirt that his muscles show deliciously in, chain peaking out of the collar. 

You push the door open more for him to walk in, "Damn." You think, checking him out as he walks past. 

"What was that?" He smirks turning to you. 

Oh no, you said that out loud didn't you? "Uh I didn't- umm I- hehehe" You breath out shaky. 

"Uh huh," His tongue runs over his full bottom lip, "Are you all packed up?" He says looking around. 

"Yeah I think so," Turning on the bathroom light you check in there and then around the seating area and the bed. "Yep I got everything."

"I forgot to ask, did you need a ride to the airport?" 

"No I was just going to take an Uber."

"Don't waste your money, I can take you."

"You sure? Like sure, sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, now you want to hit the Starbucks down stairs or do you think we have time to go to a local place?"

Checking your watch its barely 6:30, "I'm down for a local place if you are, we have Starbucks all over in Texas." 

He claps his hands together, "Yesss." 

You grab your wristlet and phone while Chris grabs the handle of your suitcase. Going to grab your carry on Chris swats your hand, "I've got this." 

"Ok." You laugh and put your hands up and let him grab it slinging it on his shoulder. Opening the door he walks beside you to the elevator. 

"Was your time in Boston all that you thought it'd be?"

"I had a lot of fun, although I still wish Nova would have come with me." You scrunch your nose. "But from the convention to meeting you and Anthony, and becoming friend with y'all while I've been here. It's been a once in a lifetime experience for sure."

"Good... good I'm glad to hear that." 

The elevator stops and he puts his hand out for you to step out first. You follow him towards a door leading out to a parking lot.

"Hopefully this coffee shop I'm taking you to is the icing on the cake." 

"I need to start thinking of places I'll take you in Austin. Well if you call me when you're there." You were trying not to get your hopes up. 

"I'm gonna call you, if you're still OK with that?" He stops behind an old green Camero. 

"Of course," He pulls out his keys and you look at the car, "Wait, this is your car?" 

"Yeah," He opens the trunk laying your bags inside, closing it shut. 

You mouth drops open, the car is in very great shape, "Is she a '69?" You walk around it taking it all in, you were always a sucker for old cars thanks to your dad.

"Close, '67." He says watching you look at the car. 

Walking to the front you bend down look at the hood and the grill, "Does it have the Z28, 4.9 V8?"

His eyebrows go up in suprise, "No a LS3, 6.3 V8 with a 2.9 Whipple supercharger."

You whistle low, "Holy shit... She is beautiful."

"Didn't really take you for a car girl." 

"Mainly just old cars... thanks dad." You chuckle, Chris walks to the passenger door opening it for you. "Oh my gosh, the inside is gorgeous too." You sit down on soft brown leather bucket seats taking in the interior. As you put on your seat belt you see Captain America's shield in the center of the steering wheel. 

Chris slides into his seat, putting the key in and with a deep rumble the engine roars to life vibrating your seat. 

"Ohhh," you moan way more sexual then you meant to. 

"You know I didn't picture you to know anything about cars."

"Why because I'm a girl?" 

"No no its not like- it just- its-..." he starts to stumble over his words

You start laughing, "I'm kidding!" 

He starts to laugh shaking his head and he backs out of his spot. Pulling out of the lot onto the main road Chris presses the gas pressing you back into your seat. He glances over at you, your head pressed back laughing. 

Letting off the gas, he lets the car cruise rolling the windows down, the early morning cool air whipping through the car. Chris rests his arm across the center console, fingers grazing the top of your thigh as you look out the window smiling. 

Soon he's pulling up to a quaint little coffee shop with hardly any people. He turns off the car stepping out and rushing to your side holding the door for you to get out. 

"I have to say I'm glad I told you 'yes' to taking me to the airport." You smile as he walks with you to the entrance, hand resting on your lower back. 

"I'm glad you said yes too."

"Hi welcome!" The barista calls out as yall walk in.

You look over the menu getting your debt card out of your wallet as Chris orders. After a moment you order a cinnamon roll cappuccino, handing the girl working the register your card before Chris can hand her his. 

"Why did you just do that?" He leans against the counter looking at you. 

"Think of it as a thank you for giving me your hat, and for taking me to the airport." You say with a smile, signing the receipt. "Where would you like to sit?" 

He stares at you trying not to smile but the corners of his lips curl up, "Well thank you," He turns on his heels walking you to a small table by a window. 

"Are you ready to be home?"

"I'm ready to see Nova and honestly I'm ready for my own bed."

"I know that feeling all too well."

"How do you do it? Being away from home, away from your dog?"

"You get used to it, after as many years as I've been in the industry I've learned all the tips and tricks. I'm grateful my family always helps with Dodger when I need it, although I take him whenever I can." 

The barista brings over your orders placing them in front of you. Yours has a heart design in the cream on top. Pulling out your phone you snap a picture of how pretty it is. Chris leans forward arm resting on the table as he blows the hot liquid before picking up his mug, absent-mindedly looking out the window. 

Sunrays are peaking through the window just enough to illuminate his face with an ethereal orange glow with bright rays above him. You can't help yourself you sit back taking a picture of him. He glances over his mug at you and you snap another one when it hits you. 

Your eyes go wide putting your phone down, "I am so sorry, I should have asked first. I have a bad habit of just taking pictures when I see something pretty." Closing your eyes and putting your elbows on the table putting your head in your hands. 

He smirks, "You're fine, can I see them?"

"Uh yeah..." You unlock your phone pulling up the first picture handing it to him. "You can delete them, I'm sorry I didn't ask." 

"Oh wow, don't delete them." He's looking at the picture and then swipes to the next one, "These are really good, can you send them to me?" He swipes back to the other picture, "You have a really good eye." 

He hands you back your phone, "Thanks, its just a hobby, comes in handy with my work." You go to another folder with pictures of some bluebonnets you took showing him. 

"These are pretty," He swipes through the pictures. "What do you do for work?"

"I work for an interior design company. I took those for a client that wanted pictures of local Texas flowers for a room we were doing. I couldn't find anything that I truly liked or in a decent size in their price range, so I decided to create some myself."

"I should have you take some pictures for my house." He says handing you back your phone. "I have some blank walls that I have no idea what to put on them."

You smile swirling your spoon through your coffee mixing it up before taking a drink, "Mmm," Closing your eyes, savoring the rich flavor.

"Like it?" He smiles taking a drink from his mug.

"This is so much better than Starbucks." Taking another drink. 

He smiles and you both fall into light conversation as you enjoy the coffee and company. Your hands occasionally touching his forearm and knees touching under the table. 

Finishing the coffee Chris drives you to the airport, his arm resting on the center console, yours resting behind his brushing against his bicep and forearm. 

Pulling to a stop at the door he turns off the car, you look over at him smiling, "Thank you for this morning... and for this whole weekend, its been more than I expected."

"I had fun, thanks for hanging out with me. I'm kind of sad though." Your forehead crinkles in concern. "You're not all nervous and flustered around me anymore."

Feeling your cheeks heat up you look down, "Oh no I still am, I'm just hiding it better now." You smile glancing over at him. You both sit in comfortably silence for a moment before you check the time. "I guess I better go." 

"Ok," He steps out first and opens the trunk getting out your bags as you step out. 

"Thank you Chris, for everything. You've been really sweet." Without thinking you push up on your toes giving his lips a quick peck, arms going around his neck giving him a hug. Squeezing your eyes shut embarrassed at what you just did.

You pull back looking down face feeling hot, "Alright... bye" you say a little louder than a whisper grabbing the handle on your suit case turning to walk away.

"Y/N..." Chris grabs your arm stopping you. You turn forcing yourself to look up at him, he steps close, hand going to your back as he leans down pressing his lips to yours.

You're tense at first then you melt against his soft lips. One of your hands holds onto his forearm and the other moves to rest on his chest.

He pulls away looking at you through his lashes, you stare at each other for a moment. You push up slotting your lips with his once again, his hand comes to rest against the side of your neck.

There's an announcement that plays but you're too caught up to actually hear it. Pulling back this time you look up at him and smile, "I uh..." Biting your bottom lip, "I better go, I don't want to miss my flight. Will I see you in a couple months?"

"Yes." He leans down giving you one last kiss. "Call me when you land."

"I will," Reluctantly you pull away and out of his grasp, giddy smile on your flush face as you turn to walk towards the entrance.

You turn before walking through the automatic doors looking at Chris still watching you with a smile. You wave, big goofy smile still on your face and he waves back as you disappear inside.

______________________________________

You call him when you land as you said you would. There wasn't hardly a day since then that you didn't text or talk on the phone with Chris, flirty comments mixed in. He'd occasionally call you sweetheart, and man did you like it.

You didn't tell anyone about your new friendship(?) with Chris. You were honestly surprised Nova hadn't ask who you were talking to when you were on the phone. You hardly talked on the phone, and you haven't dated anyone since your divorce, only casual sex here and there.

It was Nova's night to be at her dads and you found yourself watching chick flicks while you enjoyed a few glasses of wine. It was only Wednesday and Chris was set to be in Austin by early Friday morning. To be honest you had been feeling horny and frustrated all day and these movies were not helping. 

Your mind kept thinking about sending Chris a picture of your newest tattoo, you had the appointment booked for forever and he didn't know you got a new one. Picking up your phone you send him a text.

"Hey, you busy?"

"Just finished packing, Anthony's here hanging out"

You chew on your inner lip debating what to say. Another text from him comes through.

"What are you up to?"

"Nova's at her dads tonight... so I'm just Netflix and chilling by myself lol"

"That doesn't sound like to bad of a night" You were really hoping he would of started flirting with you after that comment. 

With a sigh you start typing, "Yeah, I was just thinking I haven't shown you my new tattoo"

"You didn't tell me you got another one. When did you get it?"

"It was like a week after the convention. Its finally healed, want me to send you a picture?"

Waiting for his reply you try to figure out how you want to take it. Grabbing a white button down shirt and slipping off your bra, you prop your pillow up at an angle against your headboard.

Opening your camera, you position the shirt right over your nipples, and move your arms beside your breast maneuvering them to look as nice and perky as you can. Taking a couple different pictures of your unalome when he texts back.

"Hell yeah, I wanna see it"

Looking through the pictures you took you choose the one that you think looks the best. Opening his text you add the picture debating if you really wanted to send it since he had company. 

Neither of you had ventured this far with each other yet. Hitting send you stare at the picture biting your thumbnail, heart beating fast against your ribs.

When he doesn't text you back you're worried you went too far, "What do you think?" You send.

"Goddamn sweetheart"

You smile, "So you like it? It hurt like a bitch"

"It's very, very nice." Rubbing your thighs together your hand lightly rubs down your neck between your breasts. "What other tattoos do you have?" He asks.

"Well besides my arms, I have these." Turning on your side positioning your legs moving the shirt up as you take a few pictures of the enchanted rose and lotus flowers on your thigh. Showing more skin then was necessary, but you send the picture anyway.

"And this one." You send before sitting up and propping your foot close to your butt on the bed. You position your phone so you could see the bottom of your butt and the black panties you were wearing in the picture before sending it.

"The pictures don't really do them justice... maybe when you're here you can see them in person." You were honestly nervous, but it was easier to be bold over a text.

"Fuck..." As soon as you read his text, your phone starts to ring.

Big smile on your face you answer, "Hello?"

"Are you trying to kill me sweetheart?" He asks in a hushed tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." You say as innocently as you can, smile in your voice. "Sooo... what are you and Anthony up to tonight?"

"Well I was spanking his ass in some video games, but I lost all concentration thanks to somebody." 

"Ohh?" You hand starts trailing down you body again at him mentioning spanking. Picturing his hands and fingers and... man did you needed to get laid. "I mean you did ask what other tattoos I had."

"I just- I wasn't expecting fucking hot pictures like those." You hear Anthony yell something in the background. "Give me a minute!"

You start to giggle, "I should let you go, you have company and I have work in the morning." You say in a pouty voice, your hand rubs up your thigh as you squeeze them together. Hand going to your panties, you rub up and down your clothed pussy. Pushing the speaker away from your mouth as you put pressure on your clit, a small moan leaving your throat before you can stop it. 

"What are you doing over there?" He voice comes across deep and husky and your face heats up.

"...Nothing." You can hear Anthony yell again making you giggle. "You better go see what he needs before he comes checking on you." You start giggling again, "Goodnight Chris, tell Anthony I said hi."

"Dammit... fuckin' dammit." He says through gritted teeth, "This conversation isn't over."

"I sure hope not." You hang up the phone, hand going in your panties as you rub your fingers against your wet pussy, rubbing circles against your clit. Thoughts of Chris's hands and fingers clouding your mind, cupping your breast, pinching your nipple against the bar beneath the skin. Pictures of him are in your head as you cum saying his name.


	7. Welcome to Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris comes to Texas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ ONLY SMUT at the end of the chapter
> 
> Lots of talk with Y/N's daughter in the beginning, wanted to add to the idea that Chris would be a great father one day.
> 
> Please let me know what your think, tried to explain some things for anyone who are not from Texas or never been to Austin.
> 
> Quick read through all mistakes are my own.

"Hey mom, can I use on your phone?"

"What for?"

"I was wanting to call Gigi."

"That's fine baby, but don't be too long you have homework to finish." Handing Nova your phone, "Do you still want me to make those brownies?" You ask looking at the box of mix on the counter.

"Mom is that even a question," She laughs, "Yes please!" She says walking to her room.

You look in the cabinet for a mixing bowl then take out the needed ingredients. As you turn on the oven you hear Nova scream.

"Honey what are you hollering about?" You ask walking fast to her room. She's standing there with her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. "You alright?"

"Mom... mom!... Captain America is on your phone! I thought it was Gigi calling and I just answered it and it was him!!"

"What?" Just then you hear a laugh coming from the speaker of your phone. Walking over to her bed you see Chris on FaceTime. "Oh... umm hi."

"Hey," He waves on the screen. "I didn't mean to scare her."

"You're fine, uh give me just a minute Chris." You lay the phone back down, Nova's looking at you shocked and excited.

"Mom, Captain. America. is on your phone! How cool is that?!" She jumps squealing, "Wait... how is he on your phone? And you called him Chris...?"

"Well Nova, you know I met him when I was in Boston right?" She nods still smiling, "Well we sort of became friends."

"So you're friends with Captain America??" She has the biggest smile on her face. "Is that who you've been talking to on the phone?" Her eyes were full of excitement.

There was the question you were waiting for. "Yes baby," She starts to squeal and jump again.

"This is so cool! My mom is friends with Captain America!!" She squeals again.

"Honey please don't go telling all of your friends," You laugh with her, "Their moms already look at me weird."

"I won't mom... eeee! I can't believe it!" She gives you a hug.

"Do you want to say hi?"

"Oh my gosh, well yeah but ahhhh!" You could tell she was nervous.

"Ok hang on," Walking back to the phone you pick it up and sit down on her bed, Chris has a big smile on his face. "Would it be ok if I introduce you to Nova?"

"Oh absolutely."

Looking at Nova she still has her hands to her chest as she bounces on her feet, smile across her face. She comes to sit beside you so she's in the frame. "Nova, this is Chris Evans, Chris this is Nova."

"It's really nice to finally meet you Nova, your mom talks about you all the time."

She looks over at you with a goofy grin. "Hi!! I can't believe it, it's so nice to me you Captain America or I-I mean Mr. Evans!"

He smiles big, "You are so polite, but you calling me Mr. Evans makes me feel old." He scrunches his face with a laugh. "Call me Chris."

"Ok... Chris." She squeals again leaning against you and you hug her shoulders.

"Ok baby I'm going to take my phone and talk to him for a little bit. Can you go ahead and get on your homework please?"

"Ok mom, it was so cool to meet you!" She smiles again.

"It was great meeting you too Nova, I'll see you later."

"Ok! Bye!" You give her head a kiss and walk back to the kitchen.

Smirking at your phone you lean against the counter, "I think that's been the easiest its been for me to get her to do her homework."

"I'm glad I could help."

"Facetiming huh?"

"Yeah I should have texted first, I was wanting to see you, especially after the way you left me last night."

"I have no idea what you are talking about sir." Feigning innocence.

"Oh yeah, I am so sure you don't." He leans back against his couch arm resting behind his head.

The oven beeps telling you that it reached the set temperature, "Oh crap I forgot I was going to make brownies."

"Mmm that sounds good right now."

"I'll save you some, well maybe." You tease propping your phone up so you can still see Chris.

Mixing the batter, he starts talking to you about when his flight is supposed to land and when he should be out of his meeting.

"Maybe we could go to lunch? If you're not too busy at work?" He asks.

"Sure, I actually don't have anyone coming in tomorrow so I was thinking of taking a half day." Pouring the batter into the pan scrapping the edges of the bowl with a spatula. "It's Nova's weekend to be at her dad's, so I thought of a few places I'd like to take you to tomorrow or Saturday. Whatever works better for your schedule."

"The only thing I _have_ to do is be at the capital after I land. Other than that I am all yours."

You liked the sound of that. "What are you doing there anyway?" You put the pan into the oven and raise back up.

"Its just a project I'm trying to put the finishing touches on. Everyone will find out soon."

"Ah, super-secret squirrel business, I gotcha." You laugh picking up the spoon you used licking the left-over brownie mix off of it. You see him shift as you slowly pull the spoon out of your mouth. "Mmm... You ok over there?"

"I-" he clears his throat, "I am fantastic." He shifts again.

"Just checking." Smirking.

"Dodger..." You see Dodger's head as he gets up on the couch climbing on Chris tail wagging and licking Chris's face. "Dude wait!"

You start to laugh picking up your phone, "Hey Dodger!" He turns his head then goes back to licking Chris as he moves to get him out of his face.

Chris rubs his head and back getting him to calm down. "Ok, we cool now?" He asks looking over at Dodger, then he turns to the camera as you laugh. "Well this is my child."

"He sure is handsome," His tail is wagging as he looks around the room, "Hello Dodger," You say in a puppy voice. Chris moves the phone and Dodger sniffs it as you talk to him.

"Gah you're such a lady’s man." Chris says rubbing his head.

"Must get it from his daddy."

He looks back at the phone mischievous smile on his face, arching an eyebrow, "What did you just call me?"

"Um... absolutely nothing Christopher." You laugh looking away from the phone.

"We'll see about that when I'm there."

"Oh, will we?" You challenge back arching your eyebrow licking your lips bringing your bottom one between your teeth.

"Sweetheart, I swear..." He rubs a hand down his face laughing.

You stare at his hand and fingers driving you back to your thoughts from last night, what you wouldn't give to feel them all over your body.

You open your mouth to say something when Nova calls for you. "Hey Mom! Could you help me with this problem?"

"Yeah baby, I'll be right there!" You give Chris a sympathetic smile sighing, "I better go, I have some 4th grade homework to learn."

"Eeh, good luck."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it. Have a safe flight and let me know when you land."

"I will, see you tomorrow." He says with a wink and ends the call.

Oh, this man was going to ruin every single pair of your panties without even knowing.

_____________________________________

When he said he was going to come by your work after leaving the capitol you did not expect him to come in a pressed navy suit.

"Hey," You had to keep your jaw from dropping as he smiled walking up to you.

"You look nice." You smile at him and he leans down kissing your cheek giving you a hug.

"It's good to see you again."

"It's great to see you too, and welcome to Texas."

"Thanks, man I am hot." All the naughty phantasies you ever had popped into your head as he loosens his tie.

"Ye-yeah," You swallow thickly, "Can I get you a water or a coke? We have some in the fridge back here."

He follows you to the back kitchen taking a seat at the counter. "A coke is fine."

"Ok what kind?" He looks at you confused, "We've got Coke, Dr. Pepper, Sprite?"

"Uh coke." You get out a can handing it to him, "Thanks."

"Sorry I forget some of our lingo might be weird to people not from here. Usually when we say coke it just means like a soda, nothing specific."

"Good to know." He laughs opening the can. You grab a water and sit next to him. "I've been here before it’s just been a while."

"I'll try not to confuse you too much while you're here."

He smiles looking around, "Is no one else here?"

"No Susan, the owner, is out of town, and Kaylee and Julia are working at a clients office today. But they all know I had a friend coming to town and I was leaving early."

He looks down at his watch checking the time, "It’s still a little early but what are you thinking for lunch?"

"Well it depends on what you'd like to eat. I can take you to some of the local food trucks or if you want to sit down somewhere, I have some places in mind."

"Let’s go to a food truck, I've heard there are some really good ones here. Do you mind if I run to the place I'm staying to change?"

"No, you have to wear this hot suit all day long, sorry." You say sarcastically patting his arm. "No go ahead."

You walk with him to the door, "Do you want me to pick you up here or...?" He asks.

"Uh I can go pick you up if you don't want to drive, or send you my address? I wanted to change out of my work clothes, so whatever is going to be easier for you."

"Ok send me your address, I'll text you when I get there."

"Sounds good, drive safely."

He walks out heading to the SUV he was driving.

After he leaves you finish up the paperwork on your desk then  
walk around locking all of the doors and turning off the lights. Texting your coworkers letting them know you were out for the day.

Driving to your house you kept trying to figure out what to wear. You didn't want to show too much skin but you also didn't want to be uncomfortable all day.

Rushing in you go to your dresser finding a pair of shorts and an oversized v neck t-shirt. Stripping down you go to the bathroom and freshen yourself up, then touch up your makeup and hair, making sure you have a hair tie on your wrist. Slipping on the shorts you check yourself in the mirror, they hide everything you didn't like and still made your legs and butt look good.

Putting on the shirt you didn't totally love it all together. Going to your dresser you find your cute crochet bralette and slip it over your bra then put the shirt back on, moving it off your shoulder a little. Pulling your boobs up in your bra more creating more cleavage.

"Eh good enough I guess." You mutter to yourself tucking in the front of the shirt liking how it looked a little more. Going into your closet you find your high-top sneakers slipping them on.

Putting on deodorant and perfume your phone pings with a text. Checking it you see its from Nova's teacher saying she forgot her lunch at the house.

Heading to the kitchen you open the fridge and see her lunch box sitting there. Of course, it was the one day she wouldn't eat the lunch the cafeteria offered.

Not sure how close Chris was you call him, "Hello?" You could tell by the background he was driving.

"Hey I am going to have to meet you at the food truck."

"What's up?"

"Nova's teacher texted, she forgot her lunch at the house. I'm going to take it to the school."

"Ok, or what do you think about taking her to lunch with us?" It's quiet for a moment. "I mean if you're comfortable with that."

You had never introduced her to anyone you talked to before. Truthfully you never really dated anyone and none of them ever lasted long enough for you to want to introduce them. Who were you kidding you weren't dating Chris Evans; you were just friends. (Friends that had some major sexual tension between each other.)

"Are you s-" He cuts off your question.

"Yes, I am sure, I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure. Plus, I remember how cool it was when my parents used to pick me up for lunch."

"That's true," you way your thoughts, you knew she would be excited to actually meet him anyway. "Ok, if we go after you get here, I can check her out early so she has more time to eat."

"I'm actually pulling up now if you're ready."

"Ok give me just a minute." Hanging up you head back to the bathroom double checking yourself in the mirror. Fluffing your hair and spraying perfume on your shirt, you were as ready as you could be. You send her teacher a quick text letting her know you were going to pick her up early for lunch.

Grabbing your sunglasses, you locking the door behind you. Chris rolls the passenger window down, he's wearing an olive-green t shirt, hat and sunglasses. He wasn't kidding when he said sunglasses and a hat helped make him not so recognizable.

He whistles. "Damn sweetheart, can I give you a ride?"

"Oh my," You talk in your southern accent, "I don't believe you're from 'round here, maybe I should give you a ride." You wink sliding into the car.

"I wouldn't mind that." He smiles and you squeeze your legs together. He glances down watching your reaction, "You were right, those pictures didn't do your tattoos justice."

Pulling the leg of your shorts up showing him all of the rose on your leg, "Beauty and the Beast fan?" The backs of his fingers brush over the bottom of the tattoo.

"Yes..." You breath out, trying to get your composure back, "Yes its one of my favorite Disney movies."

"I had a crush on Belle growing up."

You point Chris in the direction of the school as yall talk about your favorite Disney movies, shows and characters. It was cute to see him getting so excited.

Chris parks in front of the school and you head into the office. Nova comes walking up smiling, "Hey mom, you look pretty."

"Thank you, baby," you put your arm around her shoulders, "Someone is going to lunch with us today, I hope you're OK with that?"

"Who is it?" She asks as you near the entrance doors.

"Well, you know how Chris FaceTimed me yesterday?" She looks over at you, "He called because he's actually in town this weekend for work."

"Wait does that mean I get to meet Captain America?" She stops right at the door excitement in her face.

"Yes, and eat lunch with him."

"Ahhh! No way mom! This is gonna be so cool!" She squeals opening the door. "Is that why changed your clothes?"

"Yes, it is." You start to laugh.

Chris is standing propped against the side of the car, feet and arm crossed in front of him. He has a big smile on his face as you walk up with Nova.

"Hi I'm Nova!" She says putting her hand out to him.

He takes her hand in his, "It is lovely to meet you in person Nova, I'm Chris."

You can tell she's holding in some of her excitement. "Baby what do you think about us taking Chris to Taco Bronco for lunch?"

"Yes, ughh we haven't had that in forever."

"It's one of her favorites." You say to Chris.

"Well let's get going."

Chris opens the back door and she slides in, before opening your door.

On the ride over Chris starts talking about Disney again and gets Nova to talking too. As you get closer to the food truck he starts asking about the menu. You and Nova tell him what you've tried and what your favorites have been.

"What do you think you'll get Chris?" Nova asks as the red food truck comes into view.

"I don't know. Would you want to order for me?" Chris says putting the car in park looking at her in the rear view.

She looks over at you and you smile. "But what if you don't like it?"

"Everything y'all have talked about sounded really good. And this being your favorite place I trust your judgment."

"Ok!" She beams as she opens her door, all of you piling out.

As you make your way to the front of the line you order yours then Nova orders for her and Chris. You grab 3 bottles of Mexican Cokes and 3 sweet teas to drink. You're getting cash out of your wallet when Chris pays.

"Excuse me sir." You say raising an eyebrow at him.

"I don't want to hear it." He says with a laugh.

As you all grab the drinks you head back to the SUV, Chris lowers the back seats and opens the tailgate. Nova climbs in first and you and Chris sit down near the edge.

"Thank yall for taking me to lunch, this is fun! I love the tea here," Nova says taking a drink, "Do you have sweet tea where you live?" Nova asks looking at Chris.

"No we don't." He says with a smile taking his glasses off.

"Gotta be careful at some places, you'll be chewing it because of all the sugar." You laugh taking a drink from your coke.

"What brought you all the way to Texas?" Nova asks.

"I am working on a project and needed to meet with some people who are helping me with it." He says taking a drink from his coke.

You hear your name being called and excuse yourself to grab the food. Nova asking Chris another question. Bringing the bag back taking the togo boxes out.

Climbing back in you all crack open your containers. "This smells amazing." Chris says. You and Nova watch him as he takes his first bite. "Mmm oh mah gos." He says, hand over his mouth.

You both laugh. "I take it you like it?" Nova asks.

"This is delicious. Which ones are these?" He says taking another bite.

"I got you and me El Jefe. They're brisket, cactus, potatoes and queso."

"They are really good, I'm glad I asked you to order for me. "

"Oh try the bronco sauce on them too." She hands him a container of the salsa.

You and Nova start eating, light conversation flowing between all of you. You smile to yourself at how sweet Chris is answering all of Nova's many questions.

Nova drinks down her coke burping loud and you look at her, "Nova!"

She laughs, "Excuse me."

"I'd give that an 8 out of 10." Chris says, he and Nova laughing while you shake you head.

"Do you want to try this one?" You point at your last taco.

"No, it's you last one." He waves.

"I am so full; you are welcome to have it if you'd like."

He takes it biting into it. "Ok yall were not joking about this food being good. Which are these?"

"That is the tacos pequeño de barbacoa. Which is beef cheek meat with cactus, cilantro and salsa verde. I usually don't eat barbacoa, but I really like it from here."

Finishing lunch you clean up throwing all of the trash in a nearby trash can. Nova helping Chris pull the backseat back up.

"Thank you for lunch Chris." She says giving him a hug.

"You are welcome, I had a really great time." He smiles. Nova climbs in the back as Chris closes the tailgate.

You smile at him, "Yes thank you for lunch, and thanks for bringing Nova along. I know you've made her day."

"I do what I can." He smiles.

The drive back to the school you turn up the radio when you hear Nova humming along to the song. You and her singing along making Chris laugh.

Getting back to the school Nova thanks Chris again before getting out. She waves to him as you walk with her to the office.

"I know you're going to tell your friends about today which is fine, but maybe leave off that Chris is hanging out with your mom. I want to protect his privacy as much as we can while he's here."

"I understand mom, he is famous after all." She turns to ask, "Mom, is Chris your boyfriend?"

You were kind of caught of guard by her question, "Uh no we're just friends honey."

"If you wanted him to be your boyfriend, I would be ok with that. You don't ever have a boyfriend and I think it would be really cool."

You start to laugh, "Well thank you for that babe but you shouldn't have to worry about me having a boyfriend or not."

Giving her a hug, you wish her a good rest of the day at school and weekend at her dads.

After climbing back in the car, you point the way to different murals around town taking pictures infront of them. Then pointing the way to walk around graffiti park.

_________________________________

You have him stop by a convince store running in to grab fountain drinks before you tell him your next destination.

"So, it's almost 6 and I have another place I'm thinking of taking you. How are you at mini golf?"

"I haven't played in a while but pretty good by mini golf standards."

"Ok what about mini golf while drinking?" He arches an eyebrow, "Peter Pan mini golf allows alcohol if that's something you're down for?"

"Yeah let's do it."

Hitting the liquor store across the street you grab a bottle of whiskey before heading to mini golf, mixing your drinks in the parking lot.

There aren’t many people there as you walk up paying for both courses. Looking at the sky its starting to become overcast.

"You ready to go down?" You tease putting your ball down first.

"Oh, big talk already?"

You hit the ball and it zips around the hole popping out. "Ughh."

Chris just laughs putting his ball down hitting it in first try.

"Oh ok hot stuff!" You laugh.

The more you drink the more loosened up you feel, nearing the end of the first course you turn to him and ask, "Wanna make this more interesting?"

"How?"

"Whoever gets the ball in the hole first gets to ask the other person a question. Whatever question they'd like and they have to be honest."

He thinks about it for a second taking a drink. "Ok, you're on."

Putting your ball down you line up and hit it, ball barely going half way down. Chris does his and it goes just past yours. After a few more tries you finally get yours in first.

"Yess!" You jump with excitement; you turn to Chris big smile on your face. "First questions ok, hmmm... what color underwear do you have on?"

"Starting with hard hitting questions, ok, they're grey."

Shaking your head, you glance down at his jeans and back to him.

The next hole you get your ball in first again. "Oh yeah! I thought you were good at this?"

He shakes his head trying not to laugh going to hit his ball, "What's your question?"

"Do you prefer cuddling or kissing?"

Picking his ball back up he tilts his head back and forth thinking. "Both, depending on the mood of course."

"Good to know."

On the last hole Chris get his ball in before you can.

"About time." He laughs, "Alright what color underwear are you wearing?"

"Stealing my question?" You arch an eyebrow looking over your shoulder at him about to hit your ball.

You can feel the heat of him as he steps close behind you, "Maybe I want to know if what I'm imagining is right."

You mouth drops open turning to him, "Black." You smile back.

Walking to the second course you make Chris stop near the kneeling Peter Pan statue. "Hey stand right here, facing that way." He looks at you in confusion as you look between him and the statue. "I don't know Cap, Peter Pan here might be fighting you for the title of America's ass." You sass patting his butt as you walk by.

"Were you just checking out my ass?"

"I'm sorry was that a question?"

"Don't worry I'm going to make this one first try." He winks putting his ball down and making it first try. He turns to you with a cocky smile, "Now were you checking out my ass?"

"Absolutely." You smile not caring anymore, it takes you a few times but you finally finish the hole.

Going the next hole, you're the first to make it in. Turning on your heel towards him. "Do you enjoy porn? ...I mean who doesn't."

"I watch it here and there." He admits looking you up and down.

Heading to the next hole you can feel yourself getting worked up. "Alright I think you're cheating now." You say as he makes another hole in one.

"I can teach you if you'd like." Coy smile on his face.

"Ok," Bending forward making sure your butt is facing him, standing up you put your putter in front of you.

His stands close behind you but not quite pressing his body to yours, hands running down your arms stopping at your wrist. "Now don't hit it too hard, that’s why it keeps bouncing out. Just the right amount of pressure." He leads your arms as they move back the forward hitting the ball into the hole.  
"Just like that."

"Thanks," Your voice is soft as you turn looking at him, his face a few inches from yours.

Standing there for a moment he takes his hands off your arms, "My question, right?" Shaking your head yes taking a long sip from your straw. "When was the last time you had sex?"

Your eyes go wide and you almost chock on your drink. "Um ok, sex or like had an orgasm?" You ask bravely.

"Sex... but now I'm curious."

"Well sex was about a year ago, and no there was no orgasm then." You say chewing on your straw.

"That sucks, have you had one since?"

"Was it Wednesday night we talked?" You tease.

"What were you doing Wednesday night?" He’s standing close to you at the next hole.

"I'm pretty sure that’s been 3 questions sir." Taking another drink.

He smirks putting down his ball and starts the next hole. After a few tries he gets his in before you. "Alright spill what were you doing?"

Getting more courage, you step close to him looking up where you think this eyes are behind his sunglasses. "Touching myself."

He visually swallows and you giggle patting his chest going to the next hole.

Looking up at the sky you notice the clouds above have gotten darker, taking a deep breath you smell the air. Chris looks over from his putt at you, "It’s about to rain."

"How can you tell?"

"I've lived in Texas my whole life, its something you just learn." You say still watching the sky as a few drops start to fall.

"Well damn." He says watching with you. Just then the sky opens up and the rain gets heavier.

You stand there for a moment getting wet before Chris grabs your elbow running to the shade the pavilion offers. You're both laughing and Chris's hand is still holding your arm.

"The place I'm staying isn't too far from here. Want to go there?" He asks smiling, rain dripping off his hat. Shaking your head yes, you grab the putters dropping them off at the desk before running with him to the car.

By the time you both get in your clothes are soaked. His shirt clinging to the hard muscle’s underneath.

"That was fun." You both laugh as he starts the car heading to the house, he was staying in.

He holds the house door open for you as you walk in, "I'll grab you some clothes if you want to take those off and put them in the dryer." He points towards a door, "The bathrooms right there."

Walking off he tosses his hat on a table and grabs the collar of the shirt pulling it over his head. His back muscles flexing as they glistening from the rain. He turns smirking at you as he walks into what you guess is the bedroom.

"Ohh that is so not fair." You mutter walking into the bathroom. Peeling off your wet shirt and bralette along with your shorts you squeeze then out in the sink, laying them on the side of the tub. Gabbing a towel, you scrunch and dry your hair as best as you can.

There's a knock at the door, barely holding the towel in front of you as you open it. Chris looks down then back up to your face. You shamelessly check him out, he’s still shirtless and has on a pair of grey sweatpants resting low on his hips.

He hands you a white undershirt and a pair of basketball shorts. "Thanks," you say taking them then closing the door.

Debating what you were going to do you dry you body off and leave on your bra and panties slipping only his shirt on.  
It hits about mid-thigh, looking in the mirror you pull the sides of your panties up higher on your hips.

Walking out you see a low light on in the kitchen. Chris is standing propped against the counter. Leaning your shoulder against the wall, he smiles over at you.

You weren't sure if it was the whiskey or what but you look at him giving your best fuck me eyes. "Since our game got interrupted earlier, I never got to ask, you mentioned you were picturing me in my panties, right?" You bite your bottom lip and he moves closer to you.

"I was."

"Is this what you were picturing?" You lift up the bottom hem of his shirt showing just your panties.

"Mmm those are nice," He steps in front of you making your back pressing against the wall. His hand comes up resting next to your head, "My turn... do you want to tell me what you were touching yourself to on Wednesday?"

His other hand brushes against the tattoos on your thigh brushing the bottom of his shirt, you're instantly wet. Bitting your lip you will yourself to grab his hand, bringing it up in front of you.

"Well when you said something about spanking all I could think of was your hands." You run your fingers lightly over his palm. "The way they would feel touching me, leaving red marks on my ass." His breathing gets deep as you keep talking and touching his hand, wrist and forearm. "How they would feel around my neck." You push your head back exposing your neck, looking up at him. "But what made me cum was the thought of how they would feel gripping my body while you _fuck_ me." You breath out, full of want.

His lips are on yours in a needy desperate kiss, tongue slipping into your mouth, his hand grabbing your waist pulling you against him. You moan into the kiss, hands going to his hair, biting his bottom lip. His erection pressing against your stomach. Fuck you wanted him, all of him.

His hand slides down cupping your breast through the shirt then trailing down squeezing and kneading your ass. You rock your hips against him moaning as you continue to kiss and massage his tongue with yours.

His hand moves to the front of your panties rubbing against your clothed center. Putting pressure against your clit making you moan. You wanted to feel his fingers against you, getting frustrated you pull your panties down and wiggle your legs until they hit the floor. His hand starts rubbing his fingers through your folds with a moan.

"Fuck, you're so wet." One of his fingers dips inside of you before pulling out and slipping 2 in, your hand grips his forearm as it flexes under your fingers. Your other hand holding onto his bicep by your head.

"Yessss...." you moan moving your hips against his palm. You were almost embarrassed at how close you were already. "Don't stop."

He kisses down your cheek to your neck, bitting and sucking as his fingers press up in you and your hips rock. The sound of your wetness filling the room. "Do you want to cum on my fingers Y/N?"

"God yes." You breath out hips grinding down harder, his palm pressing and rubbing your clit perfectly. "That feel... mmmm"

"Tell me, I want to hear you." He moans in your ear, leaning back watching you come apart.

"That feels so good...." Filthy moans keep falling from your mouth.

"Come on sweetheart, cum on my fingers."

"Yes.....yessss...." His fingers press harder up into you and you grind your hips faster. Body tensing as your pussy pulses around his thick fingers. He moans with you.

"Fuucckk!" You back arches and your grip against his arm tightens, trying to get his hand away from your sensitive clit.

He pushes up into you a few more times, blissed smile and laugh falling from your lips. Grabbing his forearm, you bring his hand up, fingers glistening in the low light.

Licking his middle finger, you suck it into your mouth moaning at the taste of you on his skin. Slowly pulling it out of your mouth holding eye contact with him. Taking his ring finger doing the same, he moans watching you with hooded eyes.

He grabs the back of your neck pressing his lips to yours hard, your tongue goes into his mouth and he moans.

"Do you have a condom?" You breath out.

"In the bedroom. Come on." He grabs your hand taking you to the room.

You sit down on the edge of the bed as he grabs a box from his bag. "New box huh? Little presumptuous?" You giggle.

"No... just hopefully." He smiles pulling one from the box stalking towards you. His erection pressing the front of his sweatpants out.

He stops in front of you, your hands reach out and hold onto his thighs. Slowly your hands go to the waist band gently pulling them out and down, his cock standing long and thick in front of him. You lick your lips looking up at him, he puts the condom wrapper between his teeth pulling it open.

"Wait," you say dropping to your knees in front of him, "Let me make you feel good."

"Y/N you don't.... ohhh." Your hand wraps around the base of his cock, tongue licking up the vein on the underside. Swirling your tongue around his red mushroom head, sealing your lips around it.

Leaning back on your heels you let his dick fall from your lips with a pop. Looking up at him his chest is heaving quickly, head hanging forward watching you.

Smiling up at him you lay your tongue flat against him swirling around him, covering him with your saliva, sealing your lips around him bobbing your head this time.

"Oh... fucckk.." He moans, you can feel the wetness on your thigh as you squeeze them together.

Grabbing his hand, you put it against your still damp hair, his fingers flexing. Taking him in your mouth as far as you can gagging as he hits the back of your throat. Pulling back, you swirl your hand around his shaft not in your mouth.

"Sweetheart..." He groans deep hand grabbing your hair tight pulling his dick out of your mouth. "As good as this feels I don't want to cum in your mouth." Looking up at him pouting, he grabs your arm pulling you to stand.

He gently pushes you back, your butt bounces on the bed giggling. You watch entranced as he rolls the condom down his length.

He smiles cocky looking up at you, you lean back on your hands, propping your feet on the bed spreading your legs wide. He looks down at your core biting his bottom lip. Grabbing the back of your thigh he pushes you back running his dick though your wetness and you jerk when he hits your sensitive clit.

Lining up he slowly pushes into you, moaning in unison. He backs up before pushing harder into you, you suck in a sharp breath pushing back when he hits your cervix.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks breathing hard.

"Keep going." You pant head pushed back.

His pace starts slow and you enjoy the feeling of being stretched around him. "Baby, you're so tight," He moans through gritted teeth, hands snaking up your shirt squeezing your breast.

Leaning up you take his shirt off, "Hang on," He stops moving as you reach behind you unclasping your bra.

He groans deep in his throat as your breasts spill out barbells through your nipples on display. "Fuck," His mouth falls open dragging his finger over your nipples, leaning down licking your nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

Your hands are in his hair holding his head to you. Your back arches off the bed, your pussy clenching around him and he starts fucking you harder.

Pulling his mouth to yours you moaning as he grips your hips holding you down. Breaking the kiss he leans back, watching as he fucks into you.

"Yesss..." You moan, his thumb runs across your lip and you open your mouth sucking on it.

His hips still, "Baby... fuck... you are so damn sexy." All you can do is smile. He rubs your clit and your hips grind down.

In no time he has you cumming pulsing around him, he moans deep in his chest.

"Chriiissss," You moan drawing out his name, he leans over you as he thrusts harder. You pull him down slipping your tongue into his mouth moaning obscenely.

His hips start to studder and still, he grunts and you kiss down to his neck biting and licking against the strained muscles.

His head falls forward breathing hard "Wow."

"Yeah," You respond and you both start to laugh.

He sits back with a bliss filled smile kissing your lips as he pulls out of you.

"Ughh," You complain, legs slowing falling to the mattress.

Chris walks to the bathroom disposing of the condom. You slowly set up wincing at the soreness between your legs. Grabbing your bra and shirt from behind you hurriedly put them on before he comes out of the bathroom suddenly self-conscious.

The bathroom door opens back up and he walks in all his naked glory back to the bed. You stand on wobbly legs and he pulls you into a tender kiss.

"I'm going to get cleaned up," You say point to the bathroom.

"Ok, hurry back." He smacks your butt before you stumble to the bathroom blushing.

Using the rest room and washing yourself off you make your way back to the bed where Chris is laying sheet barely covering his lower half.

You sit down on the side of the bed not really sure if you needed to get your clothes on and leave or if you should stay.

As if Chris could read your mind, he pats your leg smiling, "Come here." He pulls the covers up inviting you to get under.

Climbing under the covers he pulls you to his side, your head resting on his shoulder, hand resting on his chest. His arm goes around your back resting against your butt.

He leans down slotting his lips with yours, kissing you a few times.

"Thank you," You say with a smile, rubbing circles on his chest.

"For what?" He asks.

"The orgasms," You giggle.

"There are plenty more where those came from." He smirks kissing you again, squeezing your butt.


	8. Ohh Saturday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Chris around town again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ ONLY SMUT all through the chapter. I would say sorry, but I'm not 😁
> 
> Big shout out to everyone who has taken the time to read and comment, y'all make my day!!
> 
> Chapter would have been longer but I did thought I should stop and drag it into the next chapter. Quick read through any and all mistakes are my own.

Jerking, you wake with a start disoriented, you didn't know you had fallen asleep. Your eyes blink rapidly adjusting to the faint moon light coming through the curtains. The arm around your waist tightens, looking over your shoulder you can make out Chris's profile.

_So that really did happen._ You think to yourself still in disbelief. 

Running your fingers down his arm he pulls you closer to him, you can feel his dick semi hard pressing against your butt. You remember then that you're both naked below the waist. Wiggling back you hear him groan, the sound going straight to your pussy. His hand tickles your stomach as it moves further up your shirt.

You move his hand to cup your breast, pushing your butt harder against him. 

"Sweetheart..." Chris says low, voice raspy from sleep.

"Hmm?" You whisper moving your hips rubbing against him, his fingers pull the cup of your bra down kneading your breast.

"Why did you put this back on?" His breath fans across the back of your neck, pinching your nipple between his fingers.

"I don't..." You swallow thickly, "know..." Breathing out.

Reaching back palming him, he moans hips jerking forward. Your fingers circle around the base of his dick, slowly stroking him while he keeps pinching your nipple and kneading your breast. Both of your breathing picking up, you could cum just like this.

Chris shifts pulling away from you and gets off the bed, "Where are you going?" Your voice whiny watching him, his ass and back illuminated by the moon light.

Grabbing the box of condoms he tosses them on the side table. You watch over your shoulder as he slides one down his length before climbing back on the bed behind you. 

Your hand goes behind his head bringing his mouth down to yours kissing him the best you can at this angle. He pulls your hips back, grabbing your thigh bringing your leg over his.

Reaching between your legs he slides through your wetness lining himself up, tongue going into your mouth as he pushes into you. Moaning into his mouth, eyes rolling back as you stretch around him.

Your hand goes to his butt squeezing as he slowly thrusts into you. You keep kissing him, he gently bites your bottom lip. He had such a soft lips, you would gladly kiss them all day if he'd let you.

His hand cups the side of your face keeping you turned to him, his tongue massaging yours. Grabbing his ass tighter shifting your hips back needing to feel more of him, moaning when he hits the spot you like so much. His chest rumbles, moaning into your mouth. 

"Right there," You pant, his hand moving to your thigh gripping it as he rocks harder into you.

You breathing speeds up along with his thrusts. Your head turns into the pillow and you're crying out a moan, squeezing around him.

"Fuck Y/N," He moans against your neck. 

Your hips grind against him hearing the moan of your name. His hips still and he grunts, you turn slipping your tongue into his mouth kissing him through his release. You moan into his mouth as he pushes up into you one last time

Pulling back he rests his forehead on yours smiling, eyes tired. "That was a really good way to wake up." His thumb caresses your cheek.

"I wouldn't mind wake up like that more often." You giggle, smiling up at him. He leans down kissing you, gently pulling out of you but you still wince.

You lay there spent against the pillows, still trying to catch you breath as he heads to the bathroom. You watch him, man does he having an amazing ass. When he's done he confidently walks back to the bed, climbing behind you snuggling against your back as you fall back asleep.

_____________________________________________

Sunlight creeps through the curtains waking you. Stretching you smile, enjoying the ache between your legs. Turning on your back you see Chris isn't in bed. Taking the covers off you walk to the bathroom, after using it you look at yourself in the mirror. 

You're surprised to see your makeup wasn't a total smeared mess. "Thank you setting spray," You mutter, running your fingers under your eyes, across your eyelids and pushing your lashes up. Your hair on the other hand, man could you use a brush. Doing your best raking your fingers through it pulling it into a quick messy bun. Seeing a bottle of toothpaste on the counter you put a little on your finger scrubbing your teeth and tongue to get rid of any morning breath. 

Opening the bedroom door you hear light music playing in the kitchen and Chris humming along. With a smile you walk to it, Chris is in his grey sweats he wore the night before cooking breakfast.

He turns as you walk in towards him, "Good morning sweetheart." He smiles.

"Good morning." You go and hug him from behind kissing his back. Moving to the counter beside him you watch as he scrambles eggs in a pan, bacon already done on 2 plates. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Could you grab the toast over there?" He points the spatula to at the toaster, "I hope your hungry," He says finishing the eggs putting them on the plates.

"I am starving," You say hand on your stomach. He brings the plates behind you and you place the toast on both plates.

He leans down giving you a quick kiss moving to the table placing the plates down. "What would you like to drink? Chocolate milk, coffee, water?"

Pulling your lip ring between your teeth in thought, "Chocolate milk." You sit down at the table pulling his shirt down over your butt. 

He goes to the cabinet pulling out some glasses then to the fridge. 

"So when did you get all of this?"

"When I booked the place I made some arrangements to have a few groceries delivered."

"Gotcha." He places your drink down and a small jar of jelly and jam, then sits beside you in his chair. 

"Thank you for this by the way," Picking up your fork stabbing some eggs taking a bite. 

Conversation flows light between you as you enjoy the good breakfast he made. 

"Umm, so have you seen my panties?" You ask face heating up. Trying to hide behind your cup you drink the last of your milk. You just had sex with this man- twice- and you still found yourself feeling embarrassed.

"Wait, you don't have any panties on?" He smirks at you over his cup as he leans on the table.

Your eyes turn to slits giving him a playful dirty look while he laughs. 

"I washed them with our clothes from last night," He says with a smile, "They're all in the dryer. Although, you're more than welcome to keep wearing my clothes, you look really good in them." He sits back checking you out, you tuck a stray hair behind your ear feeling the blush creeping up. 

"As much as I would enjoy that I think my neighbors might have some questions if they see me when I go home." You look at him with a smile. "How long were you up before me? Doing laundry, cooking breakfast."

"About an hour and a half, you were sleeping good I didn't want to wake you up." He leans over resting his hand on your thigh. "So what are the plans for today?"

"I have a couple places I want to take you to. Are you up for being out a little late tonight?" 

"My flight doesn't leave out till late tomorrow so I've got nothing but time baby." He leans over kissing your lips. 

You both stand up clearing the table and rinsing your dishes.

"Would you mind taking me home? I want to get ready."

"Not at all," He steps infront of you hands circling you're waist, "Although you could always just stay here. We could go back to the bedroom, replay what we did last night."

"Mmm that sounds tempting," You hands slide up his arms to his neck. "But I really want to take a shower and wash my face. How about when you're done getting ready just come to my house? I really think you'll like what I have planned." Giving him your best puppy eyes. 

He drops his forehead to yours, "Ok finnnee." He says in a teasing tone, you lean up kissing him. 

Pulling back he looks down at you. "Will there be more of that too?"

"Oh yes," Pushing up you kiss him again, fingers running through his short hair. "Maybe bring some clothes... and definitely bring the condoms." 

____________________________________

After a nice hot shower you text Chris a playful picture of your body in just the towel.

"Fuuuuck, I need to take a cold shower now," He texts back making you smile. 

You hadn't felt this way about a man in a really long time. The only other person you could remember feeling like towards with was your ex-husband, John, and those feeling were long gone. 

As you dry your hair and fix it along with your make up you start to think of what this was between you and Chris. Was he just a friend or maybe more? 

Since the time you met Chris, and started really talking and getting to know him, you considered him one of your closest friends. 

You start to think about your past "relationships". Even though you couldn't really call them that, they were more just friends with benefits or an occasional one night stand. You enjoyed sex, really enjoyed sex, and after getting divorced at such a young age you weren't really sure if you were cut out for relationships. 

_Why are you worrying about this? So what if whatever this is isn't defined, sex with Chris is amazing. Enjoy the time that he's here._ You were right you thought. He hasn't mentioned when he'd be back in Texas, and Boston isn't exactly a stones throw away. Plus with his career, he could go anywhere depending on what movie or show he accepted.   
You were going to enjoy this weekend to the fullest and make sure he remembered it.

Going to your dresser you pull out your high waisted black shorts and search for a top. Your phone pings with a text from Chris saying he's almost there. Frantically looking for a shirt you find a red crop top with a scoop neckline that you hadn't worn in a while. 

Pulling the shirt on you grab a small Texas pendant necklace putting it on, swapping the stud in your lip for a hoop. Looking at yourself admiring how you look in the mirror, "Not too bad," you say pulling your shorts up a little higher looking at your butt. They were a little shorter than you usually wore but they were comfortable to wear. You could even pull your shirt down more, breasts looking perky with plenty of cleveage. "That might come in handy tonight." You mutter pulling it back up to a more decent coverage. 

Your doorbell rings and you walk to the door opening it with a smile. Chris is on the phone and he smiles bright at you as you welcome him inside. "Yeah, she's actually standing in front of me right now." He looks you up and down, your eyebrows pull together in confusion. "Yeah, do you want to talk to her?" He says in to the phone. 

You mouth "Who is it?"

"It's Anthony," He says moving the phone away from his mouth, "Here you can ask her." He hands you the phone and you put it to your ear.

"Hey party animal."

"Hey trouble maker, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, you?"

"Pretty good, you keeping your hands to yourself?"

"Trying to," You laugh.

"Uh huh, I'm so sure," He laughs with you, "Ok so I was just telling Chris I got tickets to a football game in Dallas, I know its not too far from you."

"Ok."

"Would you and your youngin' want to come join us? I'm taking my boys and I think Chris was going to invite his brother and nephews to join too."

"Um maybe, just depends on when it is."

"I understand, I'm gonna rent a big house that will fit everyone too, so if y'all do want to come, you can come early and stay."

"That sounds like fun, let me know all the details and I'll let you know for sure."

"I will, and behave yourselves out there."

"No promises." You laugh hanging up handing Chris his phone back. "You look good." 

You take him in, he's got a red and blue plaid shirt unbottoned with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, jeans and his ball cap. You can see part of the writing and eagle tattooed on his chest peeking out of the collar of his white undershirt.

"Not as good as you." He smiles grabbing you by the waist giving you a quick kiss. "I don't know if I've told you, but you have such a pretty smile." 

You couldn't help smiling with him, one was almost always on your face around him.

"Oh stop," You playfully smack his arm, "Can I get you something to drink?" You move around him walking the kitchen.

"A water please." Grabbing both of you a bottle you sit them on the island as he leans over eye level with you. "Where are we going to today?" He inquires.

"Well, first place I've only been to once but its a nice place to just hang, listen to music, have a few beers. And the second place or places aren't until dark and I want to take an Uber to those incase we want to drink more while we're there."

He shakes his head looking at you, "You're not going to tell me the places are you?"

"Nope! And I'm driving so you can sightsee." You pat his arm and walk to your bedroom putting on socks and your low top sneakers. Grabbing your wallet and phone you ask, "Ready to go?"

"Let's do it." He grabs his water.

You turn to walk to the front door and he smacks your ass making you jump and laugh. "Hey now!"

"Couldn't help it, I like these shorts." He says looking down at your ass.

Climbing into your car, you look at him saying, "No making fun of my music choices."

He smiles, his hand resting on your thigh as you start to drive.

________________________________________

"Family Business." He turns to you, "Why does that sound familiar?" 

"Do you know the show Supernatural? Or Jensen or Danneel Ackles?" 

"Ah yep that's it, I met Jensen back when we were younger, I haven't talked to him in a long time."

"The time I came here they were both here and I got a picture with them, it was pretty cool." He puts his sunglasses on and you walk up to the doors. "Hang on, stand right there." You stop him near the sign painted on the side of the building, pulling out your phone taking a picture of him.

"Come on, take one with me," He puts his hand out and pulls you to his side, putting his arm over your shoulders. 

You put your arm out for a selfie but cut off part of his head laughing, "Ok tall one you take it." Handing him your phone and you both smile for the picture. "That ones cute." You say looking at it. 

Inside he finds a table against the back wall having a seat, taking his sunglasses off. A younger waitress comes over and takes your order, bringing the beers over pretty quick. "Umm I'm sorry to interrupt," She says placing the beers down, "But are you... Chris Evans?" She asks timidly and he smiles at her.

"I am,"

"Could I, umm, could I get a picture? Please?"

"Sure," He says politely standing up and taking a selfie with her.

"Thank you so much." She says giddy and it makes you smile, "Please let me know if y'all need anything."

You say, "Thank you." and she walks off smiling big. "You just made her day." You smile taking a drink.

"I think that's the first time I've been recognized out here besides at the capital. Or openly recognized at least."

You both enjoy the live music, trying the different beers that they offer. The more Chris drinks you realize the more bolder he becomes touching you. You were not complaining. 

First he would casually brush against your arm or leg, fingers lightly following your tattoo on your arm. Now its slowly came to him leaning back in his chair arm resting against your thigh under the table, fingers rubbing circles on your inner thigh while he watches the band play. 

You were glad the table blocked anyone's view.

You sit up taller as he moves his fingers under the leg of your shorts. His fingers sliding down between your legs now making you suck in a sharp breath squeezing your legs together. He squeezes your thigh and you stop.

"You ok over there?" He glances at you taking a drink.

"Mhmm." You bite your bottom lip, "Do- do you want to go?"

"Yeah let me finish this." He winks at you swirling the beer in his glass.

He leans over to your ear whispering, "Relax."

Shaking your head ok, you sit back like you were earlier, scooting your butt down in the seat. 

As he drinks his beer his fingers push the leg of your shorts higher, finger tips brushing against the edge of your panties. You face feels flushed as he drinks down the rest of his glass. He leans back over to your ear, "Are you wet?"

Trying to keep your composure you turn his direction slightly, "Yes."

"Good." He squeezes your leg and stands up putting some cash on the table then putting on his glasses.

You have to sit there for a moment, pulling your shorts down before standing. 

Once you're at the car and out of view of the seating areas you grab his arm pushing his back against the side of your car. 

"That wasn't fair." You say looking up at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He leans down barely pressing his lips against yours, you stand on your toes chasing his mouth as he pulls back. You grit your teeth and let out a groan. "God, you're so damn cute when your mad." He laughs barely kissing you again.

"Get in the car." You say frustrated. 

He's all smiles as he gets in, both of you rest your hands on the others thigh as you drive back to your house.

You've calmed down a little when you're finally home. Before coming in he grabs a backpack from his car dropping it on the couch. 

"Ok the Uber is going to be here in about 20 minutes." He comes into the kitchen with you. You're leaned against one counter and he props himself in front of you against the island counter, feet crossing in front of him. "So that means..."

"What?"

You push off the counter stepping close to him, hands resting on his stomach, standing with his feet between yours. Your hands go down to the waist band of his jeans going under his shirt. Your nails scratching against his muscles. You push up on your toes getting close to his face, looking into his blue eyes as you start to talk.

"I have 15 minutes to make you cum... would you like that?" You say in a sexy voice, hand going down and cupping his erection though his jeans. 

He groans deep in his throat, eyes closing as you rub him. He cups your face finally kissing you how you wanted earlier. Your fingers start working his pants open.

You push them down, hand going in his boxer briefs pulling his hard cock out. You stroke him a few times, breaking the kiss dropping to your knees.

"Y/N...." Holding the base of his cock you swirl you tongue around his head then lick the precum from his slit. "Holy shit..." He moans hands bracing himself against the counter. 

Flicking your tongue back and forth, slowly sealing your lips around his head then backing off. Looking up at him his head is tipped back between his shoulders as he grips the edge of the counter. 

You were enjoying this. Sticking your tongue out you rub his head against it before making his shaft slap against your tongue. He looks down watching you face flushed, mouth open, breathing out "Fuck." 

Stopping it against your tongue you lick the underside before closing your mouth around him. Sliding down his thickness as far as you can, your hand around the part you can't fit. Your tongue swirls against him covering him in spit as you bob your head, twisting your hand. 

Deep moans fall from his mouth urging you on. Opening you mouth more you take him to the back of your throat gagging, pulling back slowly. 

"I'm gonna fucking cum." He pants needy, you look up as best as you can and do it again. 

His hand comes to rest against the back of your head, his hips jerking forward slightly. 

You increase the speed of your mouth and hand, twisting your head the opposite direction of your hand falling into a rhythm.

"Ohhh ffuuccckkkk..." He draws out hand gripping your hair, legs tensing. 

You keep going as you feel his hot cum, taking him in your mouth as far as you can so it goes down your throat. 

Moving your head back you slowly back off of him, licking him clean in the process. His legs jerk, sucking in sharp when his cock comes out of your mouth. 

Standing up you wash your hands in the sink and wipe off your mouth. Turning back around you smile at him as he pulls his underwear up, cheeks red. 

"Holy fuck woman." He breaths taking his hat off whipping his face.

"What?" You say innocently.

"That was... fuck..." He smiles at you slumping back against the counter. You smile back feeling like a goddess. 

"Oh, I think the Ubers almost here."

"Shit, you think I can function after that?" He laughs standing up stumbling to the bathroom. 

He doesn't stumble as much leaving the bathroom as he did walking in, "Legs working now?" 

"Mhmm," He smirks coming to stand next to you. Your hands go around his waist hugging into his side, you lay your head on his chest closing your eyes. He puts his arms around your shoulders, kissing your head. 

He pulls out his phone holding it out taking a picture of you both. "Hey I wasn't ready." You say as you hear the click.

"It's good," He pulls up his gallery showing it to you. 

He was right, it was cute. His forearm blocks part of your face at the angle but you looked content, his mouth resting against your head as he looked at the camera. 

"Are you hungry?" You ask peering up at him.

"I could eat."

You phone goes off notifying you the Uber driver pulled up. "Alright then let's get you fed." You say smacking Chris's butt. 

"Owe," He whines, pouting at you while he puts his hat back on.

"Oh come on you big baby." You tease.

Walking to the car he playfully pushes and bumps your shoulder while you walk. 

The driver drops you off at a Home Slice Pizza. Thanking the drive you get out. "I'm sure yall have good pizza up north but I think this is some of the best greasy goodness out here." 

"Hmm I've had some good pizza before." 

Walking in to the small seating area you order a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni and 2 large teas while Chris sits down.

"After we eat, one stop I want to go to is right down the road." You sit down next to him handing him his drink.

He starts talking to you and joking, occasionally touching your leg as he had earlier. The pizza comes out and you dig in. 

"Mmm," He say biting his first slice. "Alright this is good." He says with a smile.

"There are so many good places out here. I'll think of some other places for you to try if you ever come back down." You bite into your slice looking down. You weren't sure why you were getting so hopeful for him to come back.

"I really want to come back, I've had a lot of fun."

Smiling as you fall back into the teasing and flirting as y'all finish the pizza.

Walking out you lead him down the street to the Congress Ave Bridge. There are a few people already standing there waiting.

"You brought me to watch the sunset?" He touches his hand to his chest looking at you with big eyes, "How romantic." 

You roll your eyes and laugh at him, "No goober, I mean yeah the sunset is nice but its not that."

You turn away from the sun leaning on the edge, he leans over with you and you both look down at the water below. As time passes more people slowly start standing on the bridge, no one paying attention to y'all.

Standing up you look around, "They should start coming out. Sometimes they're hard to see." You say bumping his shoulder with your elbow.

"What is it?" 

You see a few bats fly out, "Look right there." You point towards them in the sky, a few more start to file out from under the bridge.

Slowly the whole colony flies out like a black cloud filling the sky in the low light. Everyone around you oh-ing and ah-ing. 

He stands up next to you, "Oh wow," He says watching them. You smile watching his face light up. 

He looks down at you with a smile arm going around your shoulders, other hand going into his pocket. Your head rest back on his shoulder watching the bats.

As the bats fly away everyone starts to disperse talking amongst themselves. You hold Chris's wrist hanging off your shoulder, gently bumping your shoulder into his side.

"What did you think?"

"That was a really cool surprise." He looks over at you smiling. 

"I can tell you it never gets old watching them."

"Mom?" You turn hearing Nova. You search the few groups of people that are still on the bridge until you see her. Chris's arm drops off your shoulder as you turn.

"Hey baby." She walks over and you see your ex-husband and his wife and kids behind her, you wave awkwardly at them.

"What are y'all doing here?" She says with a smile giving you a hug, "Hey Chris!" She gives him a hug too.

"Hey Nova, good to see you again." 

"Chris has never seen the bats before." You say brushing her hair back, "What about y'all?"

"We went and got ice cream," She say's point behind her, "Sloan was fussing in her car seat, so Henry talked dad into coming to watch the bats."

"Oh ok," You walk her back over to them.

"Hey," You say nervous with Chris behind you, "Hey buddy, and hello Ms. Sloan." You ruffle Henry's hair and touch Sloan's hand as she smiles. "Um, John, Natalie this is Chris, Chris this is Nova's dad John and bonus mom Natalie." You say your cheeks heating up.

"Nice to meet you." Chris politely shakes Johns hand and then Natalie's as she stands there star struck.

"Oh wow," John says, "Nova said she got to eat lunch with Captain America and she wasn't joking." 

"Yeah," You laugh out.

"Chris this is my brother Henry, he's a big fan of Cap," She leans over whispering to him, "And my baby sister Sloan." She says pointing to the stroller.

Chris squats down to eye level with Henry, "It's very nice to meet you Henry," He puts out his hand.

"Woah." Henry's mouth drops open shaking his hand. "Do you want to come to my birthday party?" He says excited.

"I can definitely try." Chris laughs out.

"Henry..." John says stern with a laugh. "I'm sorry."

"He's fine." Chris brushes it off with a smile, "How old are you turning?"

Henry smiles holding up his fingers, "I'm gonna be 5!" 

"No way, 5? That is so cool!" Chris says back.

Sloan leans forward against her tray babbling and Chris turns to her, "It's nice to meet you too Sloan." Touching her foot, she smiles and babbles more as he talks to her.

Your ovaries could explode with how sweet he was towards kids, he stands back up smiling over at you. 

"Well umm, we better get going." You say hands in your back pockets. "Thanks for coming to say hi baby. Behave for your dad." You give her and Henry a hug, waving to Sloan.

"Yeah us too, need to get these kids to bed." John says, "It was great meeting you."

"Y'all too." Chris say's shaking John and Natalie's hands again. Henry goes over and hugs Chris's leg.

"Y'all have a good night." Natalie says with a smile as John walks past with Nova and Henry, as she pushes the stroller past she looks over at you raising her eyebrows with a smile.

You smile back, "I'll see y'all tomorrow." You turn back to Chris as they walk further away, "I was not expecting that." 

"They seem nice, I now see where Nova gets her height from cause it's definitely not you." You gently smack his stomach and he leans back laughing hand on his chest.

You can't help but laugh with him as you start walking down the bridge, his arm going around your shoulders again. "So where to now?"

"It might not be as cool as the bats, but I think we'll have fun. It's only about a 20 minute walk."

Walking to the next destination a few people you pass do a double take but never stop Chris. You were hoping with it becoming darker and him still wearing a hat will make him less recognizable. 

Coming to a stop at a road barricade you turn your head towards Chris, "I'm not sure where you want to start but, welcome to 6th street." 

Music filled the air from all of the different bars while people walk around in the street and on the sidewalk. You see a group of people playing guitars and singing, another person has a small table doing card tricks for money.

"I haven't been down here in a while," You say walking down the street looking at everything, you stop in front of San Jac Saloon. "Jared Padalecki from Supernatural owns that bar." You say looking inside.

"Want to start here?"

"Why not." You walk in and got to the bar ordering both of you whiskey and cokes, going with Chris to a darker table.

"Cheers." Chris has his phone up as he clinks his glass to yours.

"What are you doing?"

"Sending Anthony a snapchat."

"Wait y'all have snapchat and you didn't tell me?"

"I don't use it much, just every now and then."

"Can I add you?" You ask pulling out your phone. He gives you his username and you give him yours.

He starts laughing at his phone, "Anthony doesn't believe we're behaving." He says typing something back.

"Tell him you're giving me his username, I want to send him something." You laugh and he does, giving it to you. You scoot closer to Chris taking a selfie with your hand up, typing out the caption _See I'm keeping my hands to myself._

He sends back, _HAHAHA uh huh_.

After a couple more drinks you make your way to the next bar having another drink. Chris's hands slowly touching your lower back as you walk or your thighs when you sit down. 

"Ok, come down here with me." Taking Chris's hand walking with him to another bar, you're starting to feel tipsy.

"Coyote Ugly? Don't they dance on the bar here?"

"Yeah and the women are beautiful, come on!" You walk in with him up to the bar. There's a bartender with her back to you and you lean over saying loud over the music, "Hey what the hell do you have to do to get service around here?"

"Woah Y/N," Chris says his hand on your back.

"Excuse me-" The bartender turns around recognizing you, you smile and start to laugh, "Y/N, you bitch! What are you doing?" She leans over giving you a hug. She looks behind you eyebrow arching then back to you with wide eyes. 

"Before you ask yes, shhh" Putting your finger to your lips, you turn to Chris going on your tiptoes, "This is Dani, one of the best bosses I have ever had."

He reaches over shaking her hand, "Y'all come down here." She motions down to the other end of the bar. You sit down at a dark private bar height table against the wall.

She makes 2 drinks bringing them down to y'all talking for a little while. She says she's going to make sure y'all are set for the evening and won't let anyone bother you and you know she means it. A few of the girls you worked with stopped by saying hi before heading back to work their tables and the bar.

"I worked here when I was trying to get back on my feet after the divorce, good money for sure." You say taking a drink.

"Did you ever dance on the bar?" Chris asks working on his second drink.

"Maybe," You smirk, his arm rests on the back of your chair rubbing your back.

Motioning to Dani she sends over 2 shots. "What are these?" Chris asks.

"They are Dani's specialty, we used to call them Double D's cause so many people ask for them when buying body shots." You pull up snapchat and start recording as you cheers glasses and toss the shots back sending it to Anthony.

"Oh that's good." He says licking his bottom lip.

"Mhmm, now imagine taking it from between a girls boobs." You pull your shirt down pushing your boobs up sitting the shot glass on your cleveage.

"Hmm." His hand comes up grazing your exposed skin grabbing the shot glass. He leans forward, pulling his pant leg down. 

Your hand goes to his upper thigh rubbing, you lean close to him looking from his lips to his eyes, "You ok over there?" You tease as he did to you earlier.

"Dandy." He smirks confidently.

A few more drinks are brought over and 2 more shots.

Dani comes over with a smirk on her face looking at you, "What?" You ask leaning over to her.

"Do you remember any of the routines?" You lean back eyeing her, "A few of the girls want you to dance with them on the next song."

"I don't have boots." You say kicking out your foot.

"Girl you know damn well I have another pair back there. Now come on."

Chris looks between you two confused.

You're reluctant at first but with as much as you drank all your inhibition's are out the window. "Fiiinneee." You say head tipping back. You lean over to Chris's ear, "Don't go anywhere." Kissing his cheek as you get up.

Walking behind the bar with her you switch shoes, the other girls coming telling you they were happy to have you join them again. 

You move to the end closest to Chris and sit on the bar swinging your feet up before you stand up with the other girls. You pop your butt out hands on your hips You all start to cheer as the song starts.

Getting into the groove of the beat you hands trail up your body into your hair as you swirl your hips and drop low, popping your butt out as you raise back up. You lean forward shaking your thighs making your butt jiggle. All of you smiling and giggling as you move on the bar top together, the crowd cheering. Stomping your boots to the song. Your hands on your knees you and another girl drop low and pop your butts a few times. Swirling your hips until your standing again as the song finishes.

Dani has her megaphone getting on the bar with yall cheering getting the crowd to cheer louder. "Alright, who wants a body shot?!" 

The girls start point to certain people wiggling their fingers to come up to the bar. Dani leans over to where only you can hear, "Want to bring him to the end of the bar?" She looks over towards Chris.

You shake your head yes and walk to the end pointing at him and wiggle your finger telling him to come here. He has a cocky smile as he stands up walking to you. You sit down on your knees, the crowd to your back, getting eye level with him, "You want to do one?" You squeeze your boobs together with your arms playfully.

He looks down staring at your chest licking his lips, "Yeah."

Dani puts shots down, you grab his hands and put them on the outsides of your thighs. Grabbing the shot and putting it in your cleveage holding it in place. "You've got to come close," Dani starts hyping up the crowd and you glance behind you not seeing anyone paying attention to that end of the bar. 

Taking his hat off you hold it up beside his face blocking it just in case. He looks in your eyes as you lean the shot down to his lips then slowly raise up tipping the shot forward. After he's done you put the glass down leaning down kissing him.

You pull back looking around again not seeing anyone looking, putting his hat back on him as he grabs your waist helping you down. He holds you against his body and you can feel his erection against your stomach. Pushing up to his ear you whisper, "I would give anything to feel you inside of me right now." Hand brushing against him, his chest vibrates with a groan.

His cups your neck pulling your ear close to his mouth, "Let's go."

You rush over to Dani thanking her for everything, letting her know you'll try not to be such a stranger. You try to give her money that she refuses to take, and you slip it into her back pocket as you take off her boots and put on your shoes. 

Grabbing Chris's hand you drag him out the back staff door into the alley. 

"Car should be here in 10." He says and you push him against the wall of the building lips crashing into his. The kiss is sloppy and needy, teeth clashing and tongues tangling. You hold onto the his shirt keeping him pressed against you and his hands grip you ass hard.

A few drunk people walk by on the nearby sidewalk whistling and cheering. You break the kiss glancing over making sure they're still walking, thanking the heavens above they are. Chris leans doing biting and sucking on your neck, your head tipping back. 

"Fuck, where is that car?" You ask. 

His hand comes around kneading your breast then works its way up to cirlc your neck. He leans back and squeezes your throat looking down at you pulling you into another kiss. This man would be the death of you. 

His phone vibrates and he pulls back looking at it. "He's at the corner up there." Pointing to the street. Grabbing your hand as he walks fast to the car, you climbing in first.


	9. Safe Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris's time in Austin comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ ONLY SMUT leading from the last chapter into the begging of this chapter.
> 
> This would have been out sooner but my computer decided to not save my latest draft and the writing towards the end of the chapter disappeared and I got very discouraged. Please let me know what you think! I've got part of the next chapter written, I hope to have it posted soon.

Chris was standing behind you rubbing his hands all over your body while you struggled to get your key in the door.

"Finally," he says as you open the door both hands cupping your breasts from behind.

Hurrying inside you shut the door and lock it. Chris's hand comes in contact with your ass spanking it making you moan.

"Do you like that?"

"Fuck yes," Your alcohol ridden mind wanted all of the rough, dirty things. Putting your arms up against the door you arch you back popping your butt out to him.

He moves beside you hand easily circling your wrists on the door and spanks your other cheek. You moan rubbing your thighs together.

He leans down breathing in your ear, "Bedroom. Now."

You practically run to your bedroom as he grabs his bag throwing it on the floor beside the bed.

You take his hat off tossing it away, grabbing his shirt pulling him down into a kiss pushing it off of his shoulders until he takes it off. Your hands go to his undershirt scrunching it up, scratching your nails against his muscles.

His fingers work your shorts open pushing them down over your butt and off, leaving you in your cheeky boyshorts. He breaks the kiss taking his under shirt off. You lean over the edge of the bed shaking your ass at him, his hand coming up spanking you again.

You moan louder this time. He spanks you a few times, enjoying the sounds falling from your lips. Gripping the band of your panties he rips them down your legs spanking your now naked ass.

You could feel your wetness on your thighs. He spanks you again then his hand goes between your legs rubbing and opening your folds. "Oh Chris," You say trying to catch your breath.

"Fuck, you're so fucking wet." He grits out rubbing your clit from behind then removing his hand spanking your ass again.

"Just for you." You moan and he smacks you again, fingers going to your clit rubbing circles, grabbing your ass with his other hand. Sliding his fingers back he slips 2 inside of you, tossing your head back in pleasure. "Yessss..."

He smacks your ass with his fingers inside of you and you clench around him making him growl. He does it again, you're sure you're going to explode.

"Get on the bed." He pants taking his fingers out of you.

Turning cupping his face spilling your tongue in his mouth as you sit down.

Grabbing your legs, he pulls making you lay down. Body keeping your legs open and he kisses your lips, down to your neck, across your collarbone and cleavage, he grabs the bottom of your shirt pushing it up. Sitting up as best as you can you pull your shirt off, his fingers finding the clasp of your bra pulling it off.

You lay back, his hands cupping your breasts, holding them up while his tongue licks and sucks a nipple into his mouth. Kissing his way to the other one biting your nipple against the bar, you’re a moaning heavy breathing mess. His hands go back to your leg opening them wider looking down at your pussy.

Sitting up on your elbows you see him lean forward licking a fat stripe from your hole to your clit moaning against you.

Sealing his lips around your clit your eyes roll and head tips back between your shoulders. "Fuuuuuck."

His hands grip the backs of your thighs still holding you open as his tongue lavishes you like a man starved.

"Don't... Stop." You were close, rolling your hips against his mouth.

Putting 2 fingers inside of you has you almost screaming out your moan. He leans back watching you. "That's it baby." He encourages you as he goes back to sucking and licking your clit.

Falling back against the bed your hands go into his hair keeping him in place. Your hips move up and down on their own.

You cum hard sucking in a sharp breath withering on the bed, trying to pull away from him but he keeps licking you. "Chris... Chris please." You pant.

He sits back still pumping his fingers inside of you. "Please what?"

"Please fuck me... please, please fuck me!" You were a begging mess.

He sits back opening his jeans in a hurry pushing them down with his underwear while you reach down into his bag grabbing a condom. His cock stands out ready, precum collecting at the tip of its red head.

He hisses as you roll the condom down his length and he pushes your shoulder making you lie back. He grabs your thighs rough pulling your butt off the edge of the bed.

Leaning forward he lines himself up not wasting any time as he pushes into you with one thrust. You cry out at the stretch and sting of him hitting your cervix.

“Fuck…” He moans, mouth opened looking down, thumbs digging into your hips. Your hips move and he groans pulling back and thrusting back into you hard.

Your head presses back into the mattress, hands gripping the cover above your head, "Yesssss"

His hands trail up to your sides holding your ribs making you arch your back as he pulls you down on him. His pace is hard picking up speed as you moan louder.

"Your pussy feels so good 'round me baby." He pants watching as he fucks you.

"Fuuu- Chris!" You cry out the pleasure intense. You wouldn't be surprise if you had bruises in the morning.

Looking up at him, his eyes are hooded full of lust, lips and cheeks flushed. His hand goes around your throat squeezing gently. You moan and he pulls you up so he can reach your lips better. Biting and licking into your mouth, pace never stopping.

Your feet hook around his back, heels digging into his ass. Your hands grip his arms, nails digging into the flesh, "I'm gonna cum," You whine, face and body feeling hot.

"Mmmm... Cum on my dick." He says against your mouth looking into your eyes. Your eyes roll back and you give into the feeling.

Your legs squeeze close against his sides, pussy pulsing around him crying out, "Fuck, fuuuuucck!"

He grabs your thighs, untangling your feet as he pushes your legs back against your stomach, his pace not stopping.

You're sore and sensitive tears pricking the corners of your eyes, still moaning and withering on the bed. His hips stutter, and he grunts low in his chest. He pumps into you a few more times than stills, hands dropping your legs, leaning forward forearms caging your head, his forehead resting on your shoulder.

The room is filled with the sound of you both trying to catch your breath. Your hands graze along his sides and back, his body the only thing keeping your lower half on the bed. Wiggling back, you try your best to get your butt on the bed and he pulls out of you.

"Oww." Wincing you turn on your side and he lays down next to you.

Laying there for a moment, you get your bearings and pat his chest smiling, willing your body to sit up. Stumbling you grab his plaid shirt putting it on, and go use the bathroom, before stumbling back to the bed. Chris is sitting up tossing the condom into the trashcan, pulling up his underwear, hand running through his hair.

Sitting down gingerly on the mattress he pats your leg smiling. "You ok?"

"Perfect." You laugh with a smile, leaning over kissing him. "Lay with me?"

He smiles shaking his head yes as you get under the covers, laying down behind you, legs tangling. You fall into a deep sleep, smile plastered on your face.

_____________________________________________________

Waking up your arms around Chris's waist snuggled against his back. You feel him breathing slowly still asleep. You're happy you're not hungover, only a slight headache. Kissing his arm you gently move away from him getting off the bed.

Looking at your phone its already 11:00 am. Padding to your dresser grabbing some panties slipping them on under his shirt.

In the kitchen you grab some medicine taking 2. Grabbing another water bottle and the medicine, you take it into the bedroom placing it on the side table closest to Chris. Back in the kitchen you mix up some pancake mix, coving the bowl while the pan heats.

Walking back to the bedroom you try to wake Chris up. "Hey... Chris..." You gently rub his arm, he moves rolling on his stomach groaning. "Hey..."

"Hmm?" He stretches out, turning his face towards you.

"Good morning handsome."

"Good mornin'" He says groggy, eyes slowly opening with a smile.

"I gonna make some pancakes."

"Mmm," He turns on his side to you, hand laying across your lap, "What if I'm hungry for something else?" He smirks eyes closed.

"I wouldn't say no to that but I've got the pan heating." You giggle fingers tracing the tattoos on his bicep.

"That's unfortunate," He starts tickling your stomach and sides.

You squeal and laugh trying to get his hands to stop. He sits up, moving over you as you lay on the bed laughing while he keeps tickling you.

"Ok, ok!" You both laugh and he leans down kissing you.

"Why do you always look so much better in my clothes than I do?" His eyes roam your body.

"I beg to differ." You smile punching his chest. You both look at each other for a little while longer, your heart beating hard in your chest. "Alright come to the kitchen when you're ready." You say breaking the silence, patting his chest while you get up from the bed.

You're starting to feel sad that it’s his last day. Flipping the pancakes, you put them onto plates when Chris walks in wearing basketball shorts. You peak at him from the corner of your eye.

"Thank you for the water and medicine."

"No problem, I had a headache when I got up, I wasn't sure if you might too since you had more than me. Plus, I don't think a plane ride possibly hung over would feel good." You feel his eyes watching, "So do you have any big plans when you get back to Boston you haven't told me about?" Turning off the stove you grab the plates taking them to the table.

Chris grabs the syrup joining you, he sighs answering, "Yeah, I've got some filming that's going to start soon."

"Nice." You start to eat.

"I saw on the fridge Henry's party is in like 3 weeks?" He asks taking a bite, you shake your head yes, "I'm gonna have to do something for him."

"That's sweet of you. You're really good with kids."

He smiles and you both enjoy breakfast, idly talking about his trip. He helps you clean up before he goes to get dressed.

"Will I see you before you leave?" You ask walking him to the door

"Yeah I'll come by before heading to the airport."

"I'd like that." He puts his arms around your shoulders pulling you into a hug. Looking up at him he gives you a few pecks on the lips before leaving.

Sitting on the couch you lean your face down smelling the cologne still on his shirt you were wearing.

Your phone vibrates and you receive a snap from Anthony, he's created a snapchat group with you and Chris.

"You both alive?" Is all he says.

You laugh to yourself and lay over on the couch taking a selfie of you smiling.

Chris sends a picture of him still in his car making a face at the camera.

You smile staring at the picture, you really don't want to admit it to yourself that you were starting to have more than just a celebrity crush on him.

Anthony messages back and you all talk over snap pictures and texts.

___________________________________________________

"Have a safe flight and let me know when you get home." You say against his chest hugging him tight. "Oh, I have something for you," You move walking to your coffee table grabbing the gift bag handing it to him.

"You did not have to get me anything."

"It's really not much." He smiles pulling the tissue paper out.

"Duuude," He smiles and laughs pulling a hat with a Texas shaped patch on it out of the bag.

"Just a little something to remember your time here."

"I won't forget anything about this weekend," He winks and you blush, he takes off his hat putting on the new one. "How does it look?" He makes a blue steel modeling face.

"Oh, soo hot!" You tease.

He moves back towards the door and you give him another hug. He stands there holding you for a moment. You reach up cupping his cheek pulling him into a kiss, your tongue slipping into his mouth.

"Another thing for you to remember." You say winking at him.

"Dammit, if I didn't have to get on a plane." He says kissing you again. "Ughhh! Ok I really have to go now." He kisses you a few more times, "I'll talk to you in a little bit." Reluctantly walking out the door.

You wave as he drives away.

An hour later John texts saying they were outside. Opening the door, you let them in, Nova giving you a hug before running to her room.

"So, Chris Evans?" John asks eyebrow raised. "Did you kidnap him while you were in Boston?" He laughs.

You give him a glare then laugh, "Ha ha, no he had a trip planned for some project at the capital and I offered to show him around."

"That's cool." He stands with you in the kitchen leaning against the island talking to you. "Are y'all dating?"

You glance over at him grabbing a water from the fridge, he puts his hands up. "I know it’s none of my business. Just curious."

"Not dating, just... having fun." You admit.

"I don't blame you, the man's hot." You laugh rolling your eyes.

"Was Natalie freaking out after yall left? She didn't speak much."

"Oh yeah, she kept asking if I noticed how big his muscles were and how sweet he was with the kids and blah blah blah." He laughs. "How did he meet Nova?"

"By total accident. We had been texting and talking for a while and she didn't even know. She had my phone one night and he called on FaceTime. Of course, she flipped out cause it was Captain America." You weren't sure if you should have told him about her meeting him sooner or not. "On Friday he was coming to get me for lunch when her teacher texted saying she left her lunchbox. He asked if I'd want to take her with us."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah..." You trail off.

"Like I said I know it’s none of my business but just be careful." You look at him for a moment, "Him being a celebrity and all."

You sigh, "I know John." You know he wants to say more but he doesn't.

"Alright I'll see y'all later then." He leaves and you stay in the kitchen a little longer.

The rest of the evening is pretty quiet, Nova ends up hanging out with you in the living room while y'all watch cartoons.

Chris sends a snap of him lying in bed, "Made it home" read the caption.

"How was your flight?" You message back.

"Good, boring honestly." His emoji pops up with the typing bubble again, "I already miss being there."

You smile at your phone and Nova notices, "Who is that mom?"

"It's Chris saying he got home."

"Mom," You look over at her, "its really cool that you're friends with him. I like him."

"I do too my Super Nova." You pull her to you giving her a hug, messaging Chris that you missed him too and finished watching tv before bed.  
________________________________

Working in design people always asked your opinion on colors or themes. Your family was no exception, your mom asked you to her house after work for dinner and conveniently asked you about paint colors afterwards.

"Mom what color does dad want? Or does he even know that you're wanting to change the living room color?" You ask looking at her knowingly.

She waves her hand dismissively, "Do you really think that man will even notice after its done?"

"That's true." You shake your head looking between the sample colors she had. Grabbing a little paint brush you paint a little box of each color on the wall. "Once those dry we can see how the color is actually going to look in here and decide from there."

She starts putting the lids on the samples and asks, "I hear Chris has been helping Nova with a school project?"

"Yeah, we were facetiming one night and he asked how her school was and she brought up that space project they have. He told her he loved space and she basically took over the call asking him all sorts of questions. You know she gets when she's excited. It's become a thing anytime we talk he talks to her for a little bit too."

"Anything new there?" She asks raising her eyebrows.

"No mom," You laugh, "We're just friends."

"And you just talk everyday??"

"Not everyday, just most days. He's been busy with some TV series he's in right now."

"Well all I'm saying is I'm not opposed to having him as my future son in law." She shrugs.

You roll your eyes now, "Mom..."

"I'm just saying this is the first man you've ever brought around Nova and I just want you to be happy."

Your dad chimes in walking into the room with Nova "She doesn't need a man to be happy honey." Nova laughs shaking her head in agreement.

You put your hand out towards your dad, "Thank you dad!"

"Then what do I keep you around for?" Your mom sasses back to him with a smile.

"Oh honey you know life would be boring without me." He leans over giving her a quick kiss.

"Gross guys! Hello child in the room!" Nova says covering her eyes and you all laugh.

"You ready to go babe? We've got Henry's party tomorrow and I still haven't gotten him anything." You ruffle her hair. "Are y'all still coming?" You turn asking your parents.

"Yes, we are."

"Ok we'll see y'all tomorrow then. And I think that color would look the best with your furniture mom." You say pointing at one of the colors on the wall.

"Ohhh I like that one, y'all are going to come help me paint next week."

"I love to paint." Nova says giving them both hugs. You grab your keys and start heading to the door.

"Love you guys!" You wave and you and Nova rush to the store.


	10. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N receives a nice surprise from Chris. Y/N also opens up about what happened between her and her ex-husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking in this chapter, quick read through all mistakes are my own.

Digging through your hall closet you finally find and bag and tissue paper for Henry's gift. "Think this will be good?" You hold it up showing Nova.

"Yeah, I think so." She takes them putting the avengers action figure set in the bag covering it with tissue paper.

"Was you dad cooking on the grill?"

"Yeah he said he was."

Your phone starts to ring interrupting your conversation.

Smiling you answer, "Hey stranger."

"Hey, sorry I haven't talked much this week we had a few late nights on set." Chris says and you hear a muffled 'thank you' and a car door shut.

"It's ok, you on set today?"

"No, I actually have the weekend off."

"Nice!" The doorbell rings, "Hang on just a second."

You walk over opening it seeing Chris standing there, backpack on his shoulder and a big smile. Your mouth drops open not expecting it to be him.

"Chris!" Nova yells running over hugging him.

"Hey shorty." He laughs.

"Hey, I'm not short."

"You're right, your moms the short one."

You smack his arm and him and Nova laugh. "Hey!"

"Did you hear something?" Chris looks over your head acting like he can't see you.

"No, I don't think so." Nova laughs.

"Geeze thanks guys, I thought we were friends?" You say acting hurt.

"We're just kidding." He says giving you a hug.

You step to the side letting further in the house. "What are you doing here?"

"If I recall, I was invited to a birthday party." He holds up a gift bag.

"You're coming to the party with us?!" Nova says excited.

"Yeah, if y'all don't mind." He smiles looking at you.

"No not at all, here do you want me to take that." You ask pointing to his bag. He takes it off his shoulder and you take it to the kitchen table.

"Did you just get here?" You ask.

"Yep, we're pretty far on shooting so the director said we could have this weekend off. I booked the flight on Monday and wanted to surprise y'all." He says standing at the island.

Nova follows you both to the kitchen opening the fridge. "Want something to drink?" She asks.

"Sure, water would be great."

"When are you leaving?" Nova asks handing him the bottle.

"Tomorrow at lunch." He makes a face.

"Awe that sucks." Nova mocks his face, "Oh! Let me show you my project!" She rushes off to her room grabbing it and bringing it back to Chris. "I have to turn it in on Monday."

"Wow this is great!" He says looking at the board and all of the work she did. "You'll definitely get an A on this."

She smiles bright, "Thank you for your help."

"It was no problem at all. You're welcome to call me anytime." He pats her back and she smiles.

You watch them interact and talk and your heart starts to melt.

"Where you staying at Chris?" You ask, Nova taking her project back to her room.

"I actually haven't booked anything yet." He lets out a light laugh.

"Could you not find anything open, or…?"

"Well, I was excited I was able to get on the flight out here today I didn't even think of a place to stay." He rubs the back of his neck, scrunching his nose.

"You could stay here? Right mom?” Nova chimes in.

"Well babe that'd be up to Chris. I don't mind if he wants to, we’ve got an air mattress or the couch is pretty comfortable." You say looking from her to him. You really wouldn’t mind him staying in your bed but you knew that wouldn’t be appropriate to say.

"Uh, yeah that would actually save me the trouble of trying to find something."

"Yay!! We could stay up playing video games and watching movies!" Nova says excited and Chris laughs.

"We can figure all that out later kid, right now," Looking at the time, "We better get going to the party so we're not late."

In the car they talk about all different things and it makes your heart squeeze even tighter. _I am so screwed._ You think. Chris’s arm was sitting next to yours on the center console, fingers and hands brushing against each other.

Putting the car in park you see a few people walking up to the door. You look over at Chris, “Are you sure about this?” Giving him a questioning glance. “My parents are here and all the guests are probably going to recognize you.”

“Heck yes I’m sure.” He claps his hands together rubbing them, “I want some birthday cake!” He says excited.

You shake your head and laugh and you all start walking to the front door. Ringing the bell, it takes a moment for Natalie to come open it.

“Hey guys!” Her eyes go wide when she realizes Chris is behind you.

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind I brought someone else.” You point over your shoulder.

“N-no not at all!” She stutters slightly pushing the door open, “Please come in.”

You and Nova give her a hug stepping in the house. Chris reaches over shaking her hand, “Great to see you again.”

“Yeah, yes you too. Henry will be extremely happy you’re here.” Nova takes off to the backyard where you can hear the kids playing.

“There are snacks and drinks in the kitchen,” She says taking the gifts from you putting them with the others.

“Do you need help with anything?” You ask as you take Chris to the kitchen.

“No, uh I think we uh have everything at the moment.” She nervously plays with her hands, “Um everyone’s outback when y’all would like to come out.”

“Ok great.” Natalie walks out the backdoor and you open the fridge grabbing out some beers, handing Chris one.

“Do you want some chips?” You ask grabbing a bag and a cup.

You hear the backdoor open, and your mom talks loud, “Y/N honey, I saw Nova come out but-“ She pauses as she enters the kitchen seeing Chris, “Well you didn’t tell me you were bringing this handsome man with you.”

You laugh, “Chris this is my mom Y/M/N.” He turns and sits his beer down.

“It’s lovely to meet you, I see where Y/N gets her beautiful looks from.” He says politely shaking her hand.

“Ohh you are so sweet,” Your mom giggles. Chris turns to pick up his beer and your mom leans over smelling him.

You mouth “ _Mom!_ ”

She mouths back, “ _What?_ ”

Chris turns to you and you smile big at him, he eyes you in confusion before smirking back taking a drink.

Your mom moves to the fridge grabbing out a fruit and veggie tray as you fill your cup with chips. “Is dad outback?” You ask your mom as she fixes a plate.

“Yes, and I’ll give you one guess as to what he’s talking about with all the guys around the grill.”

“Football?” You lean against the counter next to Chris and your mom gives you an ‘of course’ look.

“Your dad a big football fan?” Chris asks

“You have no idea.” You shake your head and lean your cup over for him to take some chips.

Putting the trays up, your mom says, “Alright, y’all coming out?”

You grab your drink and Chris follows you both outside. All of the men are gathered around the grill and all the women are sitting at the table chatting, while the kids run around playing.

You can tell when people started to recognize Chris, the conversations slowly stop and they turn looking.

“Well you sure know how to get the attention of a room.” You say nudging his arm with your elbow.

“Henry! Henry look! Did you see who came to your party?” Nova shouts and points from the top of the playset.

Henry turns looking where she’s point and see’s Chris. “CAPTAIN AMERICA!” He shouts running with his arms open to Chris hugging around his legs. You take his beer and he pat’s him on the back telling him happy birthday. All of the other kids start running over shouting. Some of them talking about how cool it was for him to be there and how they wanted him to come to their party too.

John walks over laughing and once all of the kids have had their turn to give him a hug and say “hi” he chimes in, “Alright kiddos, y’all go finish playing before food is done.” They pout but do as they’re told.

“Great to see you again man.” John says shaking Chris’s hand.

“You too.” He replies as your dad walks up.

“You must be the man my daughter talks so much about.” Your dad says putting his hand out and your face heats up. You give him a glare from beside Chris, “I’m Y/D/N, Y/N’s dad.”

“Very nice to meet you sir, I’m Chris.” He says and your dad pats him on the shoulder.

“Say you like football?” He asks, you hand Chris back his beer as your dad pulls him over to the group of guys. You see them all shake Chris’s hand and start talking.

“I have officially been shown up at my kids birthday party.” John laughs giving you a quick hug.

“Yeah I guess I should have warned y’all he came to town.”

“Nah you’re good, I know Henry’s happy.” He smiles over at Henry playing superheroes with his friends.

“Where are you parents at?” You ask glancing around.

“They came by earlier before everyone got here, you know how they are.” He shrugs.

You see your dad glancing over at the grill, “Uh oh, you better get back over there before dad takes over cooking.”

“Yep, I’ve already had to tell him to relax that he didn’t have to do anything today.” He shakes his head calling your dad as he walks back over there.

You walk to the table with all the women and sit down. Of course, they all start asking how you met Chris and if you were dating. You simply tell them you met him when you were in Boston and left it at that. Thankfully your mom and Natalie change the subject when they realize you weren’t comfortable.

You sat mostly quiet amongst the women listening to them gossip about people you didn’t know, occasionally chiming into the conversation here and there. You’d look over at Chris as he talked football and who knew what else laughing with the guys.

“Food is done! We’ve got smoked brisket, burgers and hotdogs.” John called and Natalie helped him put it all in the kitchen to keep bugs away. “Come on kids, y’all eat then we’ll do cake!”

You waited patiently at the table as everyone goes inside making their plates, Chris coming over sitting down next to you.

You bump his shoulder, “You having fun?”

“Yeah, your dad sure knows his football.”

“I told you.” You laugh, his hand casually resting on your knee. You sit there enjoying the time as people start coming back out with their plates.

“Come on.” You pat his hand and head inside making your plates.

After eating, doing the cake and opening presents you found yourself back outside with Sloan on your lap sitting on a swing bench as Natalie cleaned up. You both watch Chris and the kids play. Him tossing a football Henry got as a present to the few kids that were still there.

Sloan was clapping her hands and babbling as they'd ran by. "Why aren't you out there chasing them?" You ask Sloan and she looks at you babbling an answer. "Oh ok," you answer with a smile not knowing what she said.

Chris tosses the ball once more and looks over at you with a smile. "I'll be back!" He says to the kids and walks towards you.

"Nice arm you got there." You say as he sits down next to you.

"Yeah," he flexes making a duck face, "I work out." He says with a laugh.

You roll your eyes laughing. Sloan leans over to him reaching her arms out and he takes her. "Well hello there," He says adjusting her in his arms, "Did you have a good nap earlier?" She leans back babbling, patting his chest and touching his beard.

"Hey girlfriend, I thought you were my buddy today." You say rubbing her arm and she looks at you smiling then back at Chris. He smiles and starts talking to her.

Henry and Nova run by getting her attention and she wiggles until he puts her down and she wobbles off chasing them with a squeal. You and Chris smile watching them.

"Can I ask?" He leans over talking low.

"Ask what?" You look over at him.

"I completely understand being friends with an ex, but how did all of this come to be? You all seem to get along really well." He motioned between you, the kids, and John and Natalie.

"Ha yeah, that took a lot of time." You laugh, "We didn't get along for a good while." You hate to admit, leaning back with a sigh. "What do you want to know?" 

"Whatever you want to tell." He leans back putting his arm across the back of the bench.

“Well I guess I could start at the beginning. Uh, John and I had met in college, dated for a little while and I got pregnant. Of course, John’s parents didn’t like the idea that we weren’t married, and obviously that wasn’t the best idea. But we were young and in love, so we got married.” You roll your eyes and shrug. “Nova was born and it was rough for a little while, I ended up dropping out of school. John and I started just not getting along and fighting all the time. I think Nova was barely a year when a girl he knew started blowing up his phone and I found out.”

“What did you do?” He asks listening.

“I shut him out, didn’t care for the excuses or reasons, and just left. I went and filed for divorce a couple weeks later and packed mine and Nova’s stuff, ended up moving in with my parents for a while. He and I would only talk if it was something about Nova but that was it. He’s a really great dad, and I didn’t want to keep her from him, I just couldn’t stand him. His parents could give a shit less and that really irritated me, they’d rather act like nothing was wrong. After sometime my parents ended up being a good buffer between us, they were the ones that told me about Natalie cause I wouldn’t talk to him.”

“How did that go?” He arches an eyebrow.

“How do you think?” You huff out a laugh glancing at him, “I couldn’t stand it, what was sad was she was always so nice to me but I didn’t like her. Not because they were together, I didn’t like her because I didn’t like him. I mean I was down, had bad self-esteem problems, I felt like a failure, looking back I’m pretty sure I had postpartum depression. It wasn’t until I started working for Dani that I finally got my confidence back and started to feel good about myself which definitely helped my attitude. I met Susan and she took a chance and hired me to work with her. After working 2 jobs for a while I was finally able to get our own place and it’s the house we’re in now.” 

You look down laughing to yourself, “My mom had us over at the house one night and didn’t tell me John was invited too. She had gotten tired of dealing with our crap and made us talk. Seeing as we would both be in each other’s lives regardless of what we thought of each other we finally apologized and decided to move forward. He told me a little while later he was going to propose to Natalie. 

“She ended up coming with John to pick up Nova one night and asked to talk. She opened up to me about having a split family and having a crappy step mom that made her not want to go to her dads. She told me she didn’t want Nova to ever feel like that, which I respected.”

“That’s really nice of her.” He smiles rubbing your shoulder. 

“Yeah and as Nova got older things got better between all of us. Henry came along and of course my parents told John and Natalie they didn’t care that he was their grandbaby too, same with Sloan. And yeah, I think that’s pretty much it.” You rub your hands on your thighs looking over at him.

“That’s really great, I know some people that could never do any of this.” He says with a smile, you lean you head over on his shoulder. Enjoying the gentle swing and listening to the kids laughing.

The rest of the kids leave, and walk your parents into the kitchen as they tell you they’ll see you later. Your dad telling Chris he needs to come to the house next time he’s in town and they can talk football again.

“Come on Nova, lets get home babe.” You call from the kitchen; she puts on her shoes and comes inside.

“John, Natalie thanks for having us.” Chris says politely.

“Thank you for coming,” Natalie says more comfortable around him, “I know the kids won’t be able to stop talking about this when they get back to school.”

“Or the moms for that matter.” John adds with a laugh, Natalie swatting his chest.

Henry comes over and Chris bends down giving him a hug. “This was the best birthday ever.” He says as he squeezes him tighter.

“Thank for playing with me buddy,” Chris says patting his back.

Sloan comes around the corner smiling and clapping, “Here comes trouble again.” You laugh as she comes over to you and you pick her up bouncing her on your hip.

She laughs and squeals as Chris stands up next to you. 

“And you too little one,” He says to her touching her hand, she smiles leaning towards him again.

“Hey don’t you go to him again, remember who gave you chips earlier.” You say tickling her stomach as she laughs. You look over at Natalie and she’s watching with a smile.

“Alright guys, we better get out of here.” You say with a smile giving Natalie a hug and she takes Sloan.

John gives you a hug then Nova, “Be good for your mom.” 

Chris shakes his hand and Natalie reaches over giving him a hug Sloan patting his chest. “Y’all have a good night.” She says and you walk out to the car.

The car ride home you all laugh and talk about how much fun everyone had.

Once home, Nova runs in the house turning on her switch starting up Mario Kart. “Come on Chris! I bet I can beat you.” She teases handing him a controller as he sits down next to her.

“You’re on kid.” He laughs.

As they play you grab covers and a pillow sitting them on the chair. You sit down in the floor next to Chris on the couch watching them play, laughing as Chris bumps Nova’s arm to make her mess up. 

“Hey you’re cheating!” She giggles bumping his arms making his character crash.

“Oh what!” They both laugh.

You join in playing with them, you all laughing and joking. 

____________________________________________

After playing for a while you go to the kitchen making some popcorn and grabbing some drinks sitting them on the coffee table. You stay standing looking at the TV as Nova searches through different movies settling on Beauty and the Beast.

“My favorite,” You smile and she presses play. Chris tugs your hand and has you sit on the couch next to him and Nova, feet tucked under you.

Halfway through the movie Chris nudges you and you look over seeing Nova is leaning on his arm fast asleep.

“Do you want me to get her?” You whisper to him.

“She’s fine,” He puts his arm around you and you curl into his side. 

You find yourself sniffling at the part when Gaston starts fighting with the beast and you try hard not to cry like you always did. Chris’s thumb rubs your arm comforting you. 

“This part always gets me.” He says keeping his eyes on the TV.

You smile, wiping the few tears that fell from your eyes.

He kisses your head and the movie finishes; the credits roll and you gently wake Nova. 

“Come on baby, time for bed.” You help her stand up from the couch.

“Goodnight Chris,” She says rubbing her eye, yawning.

“Goodnight Nova,” He says as you walk her to her room getting her to bed. Heading to the bedroom you change into a pair of sleep shorts.

Walking back to the living room Chris comes out of the bathroom dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. 

“Did you have fun today?” You ask walking back to the couch with him.

“I really did,” He smiles sitting next to you.

“Good, I’m glad.” You put your hand on his leg turning to him, “I’m really glad you flew down. Although I will say I was afraid you might feel awkward meeting my parents.” You scrunch your nose looking at him.

“They were really nice, everyone made me feel welcome. Although that one kids mom.” He makes a face and his hands make a grabbing motion, “She got a little handsy a few times.” He laughs.

“I saw that!” You laugh with him. 

He looks at you with wide eyes, “You saw and didn’t come save me?” 

You laugh tipping your head back, “Nope, I thought you handled yourself pretty well.”

“I will say I wouldn’t have minded if it was your hands though,” He leans forward kissing you for the first time since he came to town.

You enjoyed the soft feeling of his lips pressed to yours. You barely lean back looking from his lips to his eyes, "Mmm I missed that." You kiss him again hand cupping his neck, your tongue slipping into his mouth.

His hand rubs up your thigh squeezing as you make out like teenagers on your couch. You move your leg over his about to straddle him when you hear Nova’s door open. You both pull back looking down the hall as she stumbles to the bathroom still asleep.

You lean forward giggling against his shoulder, and he laughs to. “I guess we better get some sleep.” 

“I guess,” His arms hug around you, “I’m gonna need a cold shower now.” He whispers against your ear. 

Your hand trails up his thigh stopping short of where you really wanted to touch, giggling as he groans. 

“I hope you enjoy that shower.” You tease patting his thigh, kissing him one last time then standing up.

He rubs a hand down his face, “Ughhh so not fair.” He laughs.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” You bite your lip winking at him. 

Nova comes out of the bathroom going back into her room closing the door. You lean over Chris once more giving him another kiss. He cups your face holding you there. Pulling back, you give him one last peck.

“Goodnight Chris.” Smiling down at him holding his hand.

“Goodnight Y/N.” He kisses your knuckles and you walk to the bedroom swaying your hips. 

“Sweet dreams…” You turn looking at him over your shoulder smirking as he watches you.

_____________________________________________

Early the next morning Nova comes into your room, “Mom…hey momma.” She pats your arm.

“Hmm, yes baby.” You turn as she crawls into bed next to you.

“Can we make breakfast?” She cuddles into your arms.

“Sure, what do you want to make?” 

“What do you think Chris would like?” She asks playing with your hair. “Maybe we could make some of Gigi’s biscuits with gravy, and bacon, maybe some pancakes.” She trails off listing stuff. 

You laugh, “You just want a buffet of food? You gonna help me make all this?”

“Well yeah, I love cooking with you.” She giggles.

“Alright,” You sigh, “Let me get dressed.” Getting up you put your bra on under your tank top then put your shorts back on and head to the kitchen.

Glancing over the couch and see Chris is still asleep. You put your finger to your lips as Nova joins you in the kitchen. “Shh, Chris is still asleep.” You whisper getting all the ingredients for your moms’ biscuit recipe from the pantry. 

Nova turns the oven on and you get eggs, bacon and sausage from the fridge heating up some pans. Nova cracks a few eggs in a bowl swirling them with salt and pepper before pouring them into a pan. You open the bacon laying some in a pan, it sizzles as they touch the warming surface. 

“What do you make the gravy with mom?” Nova whispers. You grab the stuff from the cabinet showing her how you make it.

Turning the eggs and bacon on low you grab another pan and scramble up some sausage. “After this cooks, we’ll add the gravy mix to it.” You say pushing the sausage around making sure its all cooked. 

“Need help with anything?” Chris asks leaned against the wall running a hand through his messy hair, watching you and Nova.

“Good morning!” Nova beams stirring the gravy mix in the pan. 

You smile looking over at him, “Sorry if we woke you.” Mixing the stuff for biscuits and turning the bacon.

“Good morning, and no you didn’t,” He says with a smile coming to stand next to you. “What can I do?” He asks his hand resting on your lower back, you really want to lean over and kiss him but you don’t. 

“You can help me with these?” You look down at the mixture adding some milk.

“Just show me what to do.” He says and you explain how to mix it up and pat them just as you mom showed you.

Getting a pan out you pat a few down into circles and he matches what you do. Feeling confident he knows what he’s doing you wash your hands and finish scrambling the eggs and the bacon. Grabbing some butter, you swipe some across the top of the biscuits putting them into the oven.

“Everything smells good.” Chris says washing his hands.

“You’ll have to thank Nova; she chose what to make.” 

She smiles, “Yeah I thought Gigi’s biscuits and mom’s sausage gravy would be a good choice.” You hug her from behind and kiss her head. 

“Well let’s hope I made those biscuits right.” He says drying his hands. “I mean I did have a pretty good teacher.” He winks at you and you can feel yourself blush. 

Turning you take them out of the oven, “Look pretty good to me.” You look at them putting them on the counter. “Nova want to grab some plates?” 

She grabs some from the cabinet handing one to Chris and to you. “Guests first.” You tell him. 

“No, no,” He protests and Nova interrupts.

“Yes, yes guests first.” She sasses and he makes his plate.

Sitting down at the table you and Nova watch him as he takes his first bite. “I’m gonna need your recipes.” He laughs taking another bite.

Nova looks at you smiling and you all start to eat chatting about your favorite foods. 

After eating Nova asks to be excused and heads to the living room turning on cartoons. You clean up the table and Chris walks to the kitchen to help you clean the pans on the stove. 

“You don’t have to do that.” You say as he washes dishes next to you.

“You and Nova made breakfast; this is the least I can do.” He flicks his wet fingers at you and you flinch as the water hits you. 

“Hey!” You laugh flicking your fingers at him starting a small water fight between you two. “Ok I surrender.” You laugh, both of your shirts splattered with water. You can’t stop yourself from leaning over pressing your lips to his. 

He pulls back smiling biting his bottom lip, your mind going to everything you wanted to do to him. Finishing the dishes, you walk to the living room and hang out with Nova watching TV until it’s time for him to leave. 

The car ride to the airport was fairly quiet, Nova talking to Chris here and there. You can tell she’s sad. His arm is draped across the center console finger tips brushing against your leg. Pulling up at the front of the airport you all get out, Nova hugging him tight.

“I’m gonna miss you.” She says still hugging him.

“Me too shorty,” He says, “Hopefully I’ll see y’all again in a few weeks?” He asks looking from her to you.

You make a face, “I haven’t told her yet.” He mouths “ _Sorry._ ”

“Told me what mom?” She asks turning away from Chris.

“Well you know Anthony?” Her eyebrows pull together, “Falcon?” 

“Oh yeah,” She says realizing who you were talking about.

“Well he invited us to a football game in Dallas. Would you want to go?” You ask and she shakes in excitement.

“Yes! Can we?!”

“Yeah if you want to.” You smile at her excitement. 

“Yay!” She turns hugging Chris again and he laughs.

“Hey, you gotta let me know what your teacher gives you on that project too.” He says to her and she stands next you. 

“I will,” She smiles.

“Hey go ahead and get back in babe. It’s almost time for Chris to get on his flight.” You say to Nova and she gets in the car. You scrunch your nose at him and put your arms out hugging him around his waist. His arms encircle your shoulders holding you tight to his chest, turning you so his back is to your car, leaning against the back.

“Thank you again for surprising us.” You say trying not to cry.

“I’m glad I was able to,” He looks down and you look up at him. “I’m excited you’re coming to Dallas.”

“Me too.” You push up closing the distance kissing him, hands rubbing his back. “Have a safe flight.”

“Ok,” He pecks your lips again, “I’ll call you when I get home.” Pecking you again.

“Please do.” When he pecks you again you squeeze his back pulling against him harder, deepening the kiss, his arms around your shoulders tighten. 

“Mmm… _fuck_.” He mutters pulling back with a sigh. “I talk to you soon.”

Your hands slide along his body as he pulls back. “Talk to you soon.” You smile and wave as he walks to the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course there will be some drama coming, possible in the next chapter. I have 2 different ideas and I'm not sure if I want something to happen involving Nova or Reader.
> 
> Let me know who you think I should go with. Don't want to give too much away just who it could involve.


	11. Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the trip to Dallas and enjoying the football game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ ONLY SMUT towards the end, along the start of the drama I talked about at the end of tbe last chapter. 
> 
> Quick read through, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

When Anthony said tickets to a football game you were thinking seats in the stadium, not a box suite.

"Wow." Nova says looking around.

"Yeah," You laugh, Chris smiles behind you, hand on your back as you walk into the room.

"There's snacks and drinks over there." Chris points to the table full of stuff and the fridge, "But if there's something specific you want there's a waitress that will come in and can get us anything they have."

"Ok, cool." You say still looking around at the TV's playing the game in the room and the view from the actual seats.

Anthony comes in the door that leads out to the seats, "Hey looks like you finally found somewhere to park." He gives you a hug, "Nova the kids are all sitting together if you want to join them?"

"Awesome!" Chris and her head out to the seats telling everyone hi. You were glad you got to the house that morning so she could meet everyone before spending all day at the game.

"Did you get all your stuff settled at the house?" Anthony asks.

"Yeah, Nova and your niece decided they wanted to stay in that room with the bunk beds."

"Good, and how about you? I know your daughters with you, but that one room upstairs is saved for you and Chris if you wanted."

You blush, you figured he knew about you and Chris cause of how much you all talked over snapchat and all the comments, but he never said anything. "Uh thanks, I'll have to ask what he wants to do. I just left my bag with Nova's."

Chris walks in with a guy behind him that you recognize as his brother Scott. "Hey Y/N I want to introduce you to my brother. He's going to come to the house later, Scott this is Y/N."

"Hi, nice to meet you!" You say shaking his hand.

"It's nice to finally have a face with the name." He says politely with a smile. _Does Chris really talk about me to his brother?_ You think.

"Do y'all want anything to drink?" Anthony asks from the fridge.

"Sure." Scott responds and you shake your head yes, Anthony handing you all a beer. "Say Y/N why don't you sit with me, I'm sure you're tired of being around this big lug." Scott says patting Chris on the shoulder.

Chris looks from you to him with a raised eyebrow, "Wow, who invited you again?" 

You can't help but giggle as they go back and forth teasing each other as siblings do. Walking with them out to the seats you sit down in the row behind the kids, Anthony on one side and Scott on the other side of you. 

Chris squints his eyes at Scott, "You know what, I'm not gonna sit next to you, so take that." He says sitting down in front of you next to Nova.

Scott puts his hand to his chest mouth dropping open, fake offended look on his face, "Well I neva." He says and you laugh.

As the football game starts you all casually talk, you admit to them that even though your dad is a huge football fan you never really were into watching. 

At half time you all sit inside and eat, Anthony, Chris and Scott talking about the game and the kids talking about what they want to do when they get back to the house. Your hand casually resting on Chris's thigh under the table after eating.

Looking at the TV's you see the 3rd quarter starting up, all of you going back to the seats you previously were sitting in. You started noticing Nova pointing and asking questions, Chris explaining the plays and calls to her. You were smiling to yourself watching them.

Scott leaned over catching your attention, "He's really great with kids isn't he." He says low.

You feel your face heat up realizing you were caught staring, "Yeah," You clear your throat looking at him with a smile then back at the field. Scott starts to tell you stories of when they were younger and when their nephews were born. You smile at how much Chris values family. 

At the middle of the 4th quarter all of the guys are deep watching the game as their team trails by one touchdown. Chris's hat turned backward as they all lean forward in their seats. You excuse yourself to the restroom. You stand in the room watching the TV when you get back not wanting to disturb them to sit back down. Chris glances back and comes inside finding you.

"You alright?" He asks opening the door.

"Oh yeah, just didn't want to ask Scott to move again." You laugh putting your hands in your back pockets.

"You having fun?" He comes to stand next to you watching the TV screen.

"Yes a lot of fun, I never really liked watching football on TV but being here its different. Plus I'm enjoying the company." You bump his arm with your elbow and he smiles.

"I'm enjoying the company too." He winks.

Just then his team scores the touchdown they need to tie the game and the crowd starts to cheer, Chris clapping and cheering along. You have to admit even though you don't cheer for any particular team your adrenaline was high.

"Lets go sit back down, I don't want you to miss anything." You say walking with him to the door. He high fives Anthony and Scott sitting back down in your seats.

"They just need to do an onside kick, get the ball back and either get another touchdown or at least a field goal." Anthony says leaning forward watching, his sons doing the same thing in the row in front of him. In fact all of the kids are leaned forward watching intently. 

They do an onside kick and get the ball, going out of bounds just short of the 50 yard line, stopping the clock at 1:30. Your heart was beating pretty fast as everyone cheered and hollered around the stadium. The ball snaps and the quarterback throws it, a player catching it and he gets tackled a few yards ahead. The timer still ticking away as they hurry to get lined back up.

"Come on guys." You hear Chris and Scott saying.

The ball is snapped and the quarterback throws it down the field a player catching it and running as fast as he can dodging the other players, finally jumping over a tackle into the inzone, scoring a touch down. Everyone including yourself jump up in excitement cheering. Chris turns around grabbing your face kissing you, you smile against his lips. 

He pulls back, high fiving everyone he can reach hollering in excitement, you look down and see Nova's looking at you with a big smile. In that moment you realize Chris kissed you in front of everyone. You weren't sure how to address it with her just yet so you simply smile giving her a high five, cheering with all the kids as they jump around.

After the game you all take your time walking to the cars, the kids recreating catches and plays with Anthony and Chris as you and Scott follow laughing. 

"He really likes you, you know. Like really likes you." Scott says gesturing his chin towards Chris.

You chuckle to yourself rolling your eyes, "Yeah right."

"No I'm serious." He says with a smile. "I can tell. He just, he gets scared of those emotions sometimes." He shrugs.

You look from Scott over to them again, Chris catching your eyes on him and he smiles.

__________________________________________

At the house you half way expect Nova to ask you what Chris kissing you was about but she doesn't. All the kids take off playing games before dinner, the guys sitting down on the couch relaxing with some beers. 

You grab your bag and take it upstair to the room Anthony was talking about still not sure if Chris was going to stay with you in there.

Coming back down you sit down on a chair next to the couch as the guys talk.

"I'm trading you in for her Chris." Scott says pointing his bottle at you. "I like her more." He starts to laugh.

"Can I make a trade too?" Anthony adds with a laugh.

"Dang that's how y'all are gonna do me?" Chris says looking over at you winking. "It's alright I'd trade me in too."

You shake your head with a laugh. 

The kids run in asking about food, and Anthony orders some for delivery. They take off again playing and you sit back in the chair relaxing as Scott turns on the TV.

The doorbell rings and you get up telling them to sit back that you would get it. Greeting the delivery person you grab the bags and gallons drinks putting them all in the kitchen.

"Alright kiddos, come eat!" You call pulling out the bags that you figure out were theirs. "Are y'all eating at the table or do you want me to make y'all a pallet in the play area?" You ask as they come into the kitchen.

"Can we have a pallet and watch TV?" Anthony's niece asks, and Nova and the younger boys chime in saying please.

"Alright, let me grab some blankets." You walk to the linin closet finding 2 large blankets and Nova helps you lay them out. You grab all of their foods laying it out for them to enjoy with a movie playing on their TV. The older boys coming in joining after Anthony told them they didn't have to act like they were 'too cool' if they really wanted to join. "Let me know if y'all need anything." You say to all of them walking back to the kitchen.

All the kids talk at the same time and you hear, "We will," "Ok," "Yes ma'am," "Thank you."

"Thank you for helping with them." Chris says looking over at the room the kids are in. 

"Yeah thank you Y/N," Anthony says, "You're welcome to whip them too if they get out of line," He says with a laugh.

You laugh, "It's no problem, they are all very polite."

All of you grab your food sitting at the table laughing and talking. Chris and Scott reminiscing about when they were kids, Anthony telling a few stories of when he was young too.

When you're all done, you start to clean up and Scott shews your hand away, "Eh eh, you did everything earlier, we can clean up." He says taking your trash. 

"Well thank you." You say scooting you chair back and walking to check on the kids. They all finished their food and already put away their trash, focused on the last of the movie they were watching. 

You lean on the door way and Chris comes up beside you hand resting on your lower back. "You staying upstairs?" He asks leaning close to your ear.

"Yeah," You whisper back and he nods his head. He kisses the side of your head and walks off. You stand in the doorway a few more minutes then walk back to the kitchen.

"Want to sit outback on the patio?" Anthony asks to no one in particular, "We can start up the fire pit."

Scott looks up and shrugs, and you answer "Sure."

Chris walks in, "What are we doing?" 

"Going to sit on the back patio, hang out."

"Cool, I'm down."

You, Chris and Scott walk out as Anthony checks on the kids this time.

You see through the window them walking into the kitchen laughing refilling drinks and grabbing snacks even though they just ate. Chris walks back in the house as Scott grabs some wood putting it in the pit and you find the lighter handing it to him.

He gets it going and you both sit down opposite each other, Anthony coming outside.

"Were the kids ok?" You ask.

"Oh yeah," He sits down in the middle putting a bluetooth speaker down, "The girls went to their room to play salon or princesses or something like that." He laughs, "Chris was setting the boys up in their rooms. They know we're out here if they need anything."

"I bet they'll probably be out soon with all the excitement from the day. Which, thank you again for inviting us, it's been alot of fun." You say.

"It's nothing, I'm glad y'all came." He says sweetly.

"Whose coming?" Chris says with a laugh walking out with beers in his hand, you all laugh. "Or should I say whose coming later?" He says looking at you with a wink and your face heats up. You put your head in your hand, hiding your face as Scott and Anthony laugh harder. Chris hands everyone a beer then looks around. "Dang where do I sit at?" You didn't realize neither of you had moved another chair near the pit.

"Right here," You joke patting your lap moving to stand up to grab his chair.

He pushes your shoulder back so you're sitting back in the chair again sitting down on your legs, "Ughhh," You exaggerate a groan, "For having such a nice butt it sure is boney." This gets them to laughing again.

"Did you just say I had a nice butt?" He laughs leaning his back against your chest, your chin resting on the side of his shoulder.

"Oh come on, you know that ass is the dream of every man or woman out there." Scott jokes back.

"I know that's right." Anthony chimes in taking a drink. "Care for some music?" He asks pulling out his phone.

Putting a playlist on shuffle you all sit around talking, drinking beer and enjoying the fire. You lightly run your nails along Chris's shoulder and back as y'all chat. After some time he reaches back grabbing your wrist bringing your hand around to his front interlacing his fingers with yours holding it against his stomach. 

After a few more beers, you pat Chris's stomach getting his attention, "My bladder is screaming at me." 

"Sucks for you," He says smirking taking a drink of his beer. Moving you lightly bite his arm making him jerk. "Oh yes I like it rough," He laughs and you smack his stomach as he gets up, your body feeling cold where his body was against yours.

Inside you hurry to the bathroom downstairs, then check on the girl lightly knocking on the door. Cracking it open you see they are both asleep, creeping in you turn off the TV and silently close the door behind you. 

Walking back toward the back door you stop when you have an idea. Heading up stairs to the bedroom you were staying in you get in your bag and grab out the cute matching bra and panties you brought. 

You can't deny you weren't hopeful something could happen while you were there. Putting a few condoms and lube on the night stand. Heading to the bathroom you freshen yourself up before going back to the room changing into just the bra and panties.

Grabbing your phone you pull up snapchat positioning your phone above you taking a picture of just your body sending it to Chris. Laying down on the bed you take another, then turning on your stomach taking one of your butt sending them. You're about to take another one when you hear a light knock.

You sit up in the middle of the bed sitting back on your heels, spreading your knees. Fluffing your hair, pulling up your panties up higher on your hips, and adjusting your boobs in your bra so they look nice and perky, your hands on your thighs. "Come in." You say as innocently as you could.

He opens the door and audibly groans when he looks at you. 

"Hi," You say biting your bottom lip, leaning forward putting your hands between your legs squeezing your breasts together arching your back. He closes the door behind him turning the lock never taking his eyes off of you.

"Hi," He breathes out, eyes roaming your body as he stalks towards the bed. You crawl to the edge of the bed raising up on your knees, eye level with him. You grab his shirt pulling his mouth to yours, his hands going to your ass kneading and squeezing tight. You fingers go into his hair pulling and you slip your tongue into his mouth moaning.

He pulls your body flush against him, his erection pressing against your thigh. He leans back groaning in his throat, pupils blown, "Did you have this on all day?" He asks breathing hard hands going to your waist. 

You smile, threading your fingers through his hair, "No, I brought this just for you," You say watching his eyes trailing over you again, your panties were soaked. 

"Fuck sweetheart," He growls out, You reach down to the hem of his shirt pulling it up, he grabs the back collar pulling it off.

"Mmmm," You moan running your hands over his chest. You don't think you would ever get tired of looking at him. Reaching his jeans you undo the button and pull the zipper down pushing them down his thighs. "Take them off." You breath and he steps back taking off his shoes and taking his pants and socks off kicking them to the side. Standing up biting his bottom lip as your eyes roam his body, you can see the outline of his erection straining in his boxer briefs.

Grabbing the waist band of his underwear you pull him back to you. His hands hold your waist, tongue slipping into your mouth. His hands slide down your body pushing your panties down your thighs. Pushing him back you sit on your butt taking your panties all the way off, stepping off the bed grabbing the band of his pulling them down.

"Lay on the bed." You pant licking your lips.

He turns standing with the back of his knees against the mattress, "Lay on the bed? Tell me what you want to do." He says looking down at you, tongue running across his bottom lip.

"Mmmm," You rub your legs together pushing his shoulders until he sits down, "I wanna ride you." You say and he scoots back further on the bed, your leg going beside his as you get on the bed. He sits back on his hands as you straddle his hips hands cupping his face kissing him, rubbing his dick through your wet folds.

"Fuck baby," He moans between kisses.

You want him inside you so bad but stop yourself. Leaning over you grab a condom and the lube, scooting down his legs. He's breathing hard watching you roll the condom down his length, putting a little lube on the tip. Moving up you hold him at the base, your other hand bracing yourself on his shoulder. 

Lining him up you slowly sink down. Your head falls back, moaning. He breaths out a shakey breath. 

"You feel so good inside me." You say once you're flush against him, he leans forward kissing and sucking along your neck and collarbone.

Rocking your hips he bites your neck growling. You push him back making him lay on the bed. Leaning forward with your hands on his chest you move your hips up and rock back down finding your rhythm. Grinding and bouncing on him. 

"Fuck Y/N," He pants head pushing into the mattress hands gripping your thighs. "You gotta slow down baby." 

"Mm why?" Your head is tipped back as you bounce up and down again.

His hands grip your ass, pulling you flush against him, stopping you from moving. "You feel so damn good." He pants, "I don't want to cum yet." He grabs a pillow putting it behind his head so he can get a better view of you.

Biting your lip you smile watching him, leaning back. Grabbing the lube you put a little on your fingers, opening your thighs you moan as you rub your clit clenching around him. His eyes shoot down looking at your hand. Your hair is in your face and you moan watching him watching you. Rocking your hips back and forth using the motion to rub your clit against your fingers. "Oh fuck," He breaths out.

"Do you _*moan*_ , do you like watching me?" Rocking your hips harder clenching around him, "Watching me get myself off using your cock?" You ask completely blissed out. 

"Fuck... yes..." His eyes close and mouth drops open, his hands squeeze your ass rocking your hips faster against him and your breathing speeds up. 

You feel your orgasm coming and rub your clit faster, rocking your hips, "Yesss.... Oh Chris..." Your legs start to shake as your orgasm takes over, your pussy clenching around him, fingers not able to keep touching your sensitive clit, moaning, "Oh fuccck!" You hand slaps over your mouth so you're not loud.

Chris moves flipping you of your back, hands gripping your hips as he pounds into you. You feel another orgasm coming on, "Don't stop.... fuck Chris..." You moan as your second orgasm hits, hips meeting his thrust for thrust. 

"Fucckk," You whine, "Chris, I love you... fuck I love you," You moan, the words falling from your lips and you don't realize you say it. His eyebrows pull together as he watches you, you pull his mouth to yours kissing him as he fucks into you his hips stuttering, he moans into your mouth as he cums.

After a moment he lets your hips go, leaning back on his heels, hands resting on your thighs as he catches his breath. Your hands brush your sweat slicked locks back, smile big across your lips. 

He pats your leg and pulls out of you, you wimper at the loss. He goes to the trashcan tossing the used condom in it. You know you should go use the bathroom but can't trust your legs to make the journey. 

Leaning down you grab his t-shirt off the floor slipping it on. Chris sits on the edge of the bed putting on his underwear, running his hands though his hair and down his face. You crawl over to him wrapping your arms around his waist. 

"You ok?" You ask resting your chin on his shoulder

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I'm good." He says with a sigh glancing at you.

"Are you staying in here with me?" You ask giving his shoulder a few pecks. 

"Mhmm," He mutters patting your hands wrapped around him. 

Getting up he unlocks the door, turns off the light and gets in bed beside you. You scoot close to him and he wraps his arm around you, you lay your head on his chest completely content. 

__________________________________

After a few weeks you realize you hadn't talked to Chris as much as you had before the trip to Dallas. You actually talked to Anthony and Scott more then him now. 

It started slow, an unanswered snapchat or text here, then an unanswered call there. It was so gradual it had taken you that long to notice. 

Nova was starting to notice now too, even though she was talking to Anthony's niece on the phone more, she'd occasionally ask if you had talked to Chris that day or if you thought you would. You simply would tell her, "I'm not sure, I know he's busy with filming." And that's what you genuinely thought what it could be at first, but you remembered they should have been done by now.

One evening you dropped Nova off at a slumber party for her friend. As she goes inside with the other girls she tells you to tell Chris hi for her if you talk to him and tell him about her school program. 

You were really starting to get irritated, so you call him once you got back home.

"Hello?" He answers and you can hear loud music and people in the background.

"Hey, sorry I didn't realize you were busy." You say mentally scolding yourself, he was probably promoting the new show. 

"Nah, Y/N you're fine!" He laughs and you can tell he was drunk, you actually had never heard him this drunk before. You hear a guys voice in the background ask _"Is that that young chick?"_ Your eyebrows pull together wondering if they're talking about you. "What are you doing?" He asks. 

"Uh, nothing just dropped Nova of at a slumber party. She actually wanted to talk to you the past couple days but you haven't answer." You say messing with your lip ring, anxious. 

"Ah fuck, my bad. Tell her'm sorry." You hear another guy asks what happened and you hear Chris try to cover the phone speaker saying, "Her daughter wanted to talk to me and I didn't answer." The same guy responds, _"Dude she-"_ but you can't hear the rest of what he is saying. 

You can feel yourself getting more frustrated. The last time you dealt with anyone this drunk you worked at the bar and you were still a little mad at Chris. 

"Hey... Hey Chris!" You say trying to get his attention. 

"Huh, yeah?" He says clearly distracted.

"I'm gonna let you go ok? I can just call you tomorrow or something." You say.

"I don't- I don't think that's a good idea." He says and the background noise gets a little more quiet. 

"Excuse me?" You ask.

"I just I don't know if we should be talking like we have been." You're really confused now. "You're young and beautiful....and sexy and... fuck... I just, I don't think you need to be hung up on me is all."

"Uh, ok? Where is this coming from?" You ask clear frustration in your voice. 

"You've just been, you've been a little much lately-"

"Wow." You cut him off really upset now.

"No that didn't come out right, I mean its just we're really good friends and its been alot-" he tries to back track.

You're so mad you don't want to hear anything he has to say. "Chris you know what, have fun doing whatever you're doing." 

He starts saying something else and you hang up throwing your phone on your bed. You feel tears pricking your eyes. 

You rack your brain trying to figure out how you were being "too much". Nothing had changed- _oh shit_. It hit you then, things started to change after you let it slip that you loved him during sex. 

Running your hands through your hair you sit on the end of your bed. _How could I be so stupid. He's a fucking celebrity who could have anyone he wanted, he would never want a single mom like me. And how could I bring him into Nova's life like that?_ You think head in your hands as the tears start to fall. 

He called your phone shortly after you hung up on him but didn't leave a voicemail. Texting a few minutes later, all it says is, "Y/N..." You roll your eyes locking your screen.

_He was just a friend, why did I let myself feel more than that?_ You think. You lay in bed crying realizing how bad you had fallen for him. Completely mad at yourself for opening your heart the way you did.

He ends up sending a few drunks snaps to the group chat with Anthony. You watch one in hopes of it being something else but it's someone taking a video of him dancing and playing flip cup. You refused to torture yourself watching any of the other ones sent. 

After so many years of not feeling deep emotions for anyone you had found someone your heart singed for, and he clearly didn't feel the same way. To top it off you were disappointed in yourself for bringing Nova into it. After your divorce you promised yourself you would never bring anyone into her life without knowing for sure how they felt for you first and you broke that.


	12. What Else Could Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has a girls night with Dani after not hearing from Chris for a week. Something happens to Nova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama this chapter, I seriously started tearing up writing some of this! I asked in a previous chapter if something should happen to Nova or Y/N, and I got the response Nova so that's where this chapter went!
> 
> Quick read through, all mistakes are my own

The morning sun peaks through your blinds. You aren't sure if you ever fell asleep or if you just laid in bed all night growing numb. 

Lugging out of bed you look at your side table where your phone is sitting. You really don't want to look at it but you know you should make sure Nova hadn't called from her friends.

Turning on the screen you only see a few notifications for snapchat and Instagram, swiping them away without bothering to look at them. 

You head to the bathroom looking at yourself in the mirror, your nose and eyes were still pink where you had been crying. Turning the faucet on you splash your face with water, rubbing your eyes willing the tears to not come back. 

Flipping your hair into a messy bun, you slip into some leggings and a hoodie before going to pick up Nova.

Pulling up to the house you breath out a few times and look in the mirror trying to make sure you look somewhat presentably. Of course the mom invites you in the house while Nova gets her things together, casually talking. Your vocabulary is limited, not in the mood to really talk. You thank her for letting Nova stay and wave bye as you walk with her to the car, carrying her bag for her.

Getting in you click your seat belt looking in the rearview mirror as you start driving, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah I did, we played some board games, and I learned how to french braid my own hair." She says with a smile. 

"That's really awesome babe." 

"Hey mom?" 

"Yeah honey?"

"Are you ok?" She scrunches up side of her nose looking at you in the mirror. "Your eyes look a little red."

"Oh yeah I'm good baby. My allergies are acting up and got my eyes itching." You brush it off with a smile, you hate lying to her.

_____________________________________

The following week didn't go great. You weren't motivated to get up in the mornings or to even get dressed and do your make up. To top it off work was horrible, Susan pulled you into her office at one point and asked if you were alright, because "you seemed distracted." 

John even eyed you weird when you dropped Nova off on Wednesday night.

By Friday you still hadn't heard from Chris, Anthony and Scott texting you a few times but you ignore them. You feel like it's going to be best to break things off with everyone linked to him. It was at that point you promised yourself you would start focusing strictly on yourself, Nova and work. You didn't have time for anything or anyone else.

Taking Nova over to John's that evening Natalie welcomes you inside.

"How have you been?" She says handing you a water. "How's Chris?"

"I've been alright," You huff out a laugh, "and I don't know about Chris." You try not to sound too frustrated, taking a long drink not looking at her.

"Oh..." She looks at you sympathetically as John walks in.

"Is that why you looked like you weren't in the best mood on Wednesday?" He asks grabbing a drink, leaning on the counter.

"Yep," You chew your lip.

"What happened?" He asks and you look at him for a moment.

"John." Natalie says looking at him.

"It's fine Natalie." You look down peeling the label on your bottle, "He, uh..." You weren't sure how to word it, "We just wanted different things I guess." You shrug.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I like him for you." He says taking a drink, Natalie reaches over touching your hand.

"Yeah," You blow out a breath, "Well I'm gonna go, I'll see y'all Sunday."

You walk to the door trying not to cry yet again, that's been the first time you told anyone that something was wrong between you and Chris.

Getting home you lay on the couch turning on the TV to some reality show. After a while you pull out your phone and scroll through twitter. 

Of course there's a picture of Dodger Chris posted that comes up on your feed. Your thumbs hovers over the heart for a moment before you keep scrolling. 

Locking your phone you turn on your back looking at the ceiling. You were tired of being sad, tired of sitting around your house moping.

Picking your phone back up you call Dani.

"Hey girl," She answers.

"Hey, you working tonight?"

"Nope I've got the weekend off, what's up?"

"Want to have a girls night like how we used to?"

"Honey you read my mind, I can be there in like 2 hours."

"Ok see you then."

Heading to the bathroom you shower and shave. Curling your hair and going all out on your makeup. Looking through your closet you pull out a few shirts and shorts you used to wear when you worked at the bar. Deciding on some high waisted cut off shorts and a fitted long sleeve tucked in, with your tall cowboy boots. Even though it was getting colder at night you knew once you got to the bars you'd be hot.

Dani gets to the house and she hugs you tight as she comes inside, "Damn you look good!" She says looking you up and down, she's dressed similar to you with a plaid shirt tied up at her waist.

"Not too much?" You ask pulling your shorts down in the back so your butt cheeks don't show. 

"Are you trying to give your man a heart attack or something?" She jokes.

"Too bad I don't have a man." You say pursing your lips.

She looks at you confused, "I thought you and Chris..." She raises her eyebrow, "Last time we talked things were going good."

"Yeah key word were." You sigh, "I was stupid and told him I loved him when we were in Dallas." You look up, blinking back tears trying not to mess up your makeup. 

"You're not stupid, you made you feelings known and there's nothing wrong with that. If he doesn't feel the same then that's his problem." She grabs your shoulders making you look at her. "Now lets go dance our asses off and have some fun." She smiles and you smile back.

You take an Uber to go eat at one of the places y'all used to go to all the time. 

"Hey take a picture with me," You say holding up your phone, she moves next to you smiling, taking the picture on snapchat. "Oh that ones cute," You say posting it to your story.

After dinner you take another Uber to 6th street, people are slowly starting to crowd the street.

"Rooftop bar first?" Dani asks, "Do our old bar crawl?"

"Yeah I'm down, I haven't been out here since that night I brought you know who to Coyote with me." 

You grab her hand and walk to the first bar of the night. Dani knows almost all of the bartenders that work on 6th street so she orders the drinks she knows are the best. You both enjoy a couple drinks and dancing to a few songs, more people crowding the street below.

Walking down to the next bar you hit the Jackalope. You get your drinks and ask her to take a picture of you holding your drink sitting on the Jackalope statue, posting that one to your snapchat story too. A few guys come over talking to y'all at the bar offering to buy shots, you accept and all cheers tossing them back.

After another round of drinks and shots, you thank the guys wrapping your arm around Dani's shoulders, "Come on baby, let's get out of here!" You say over the music taking her out of the bar.

She laughs when you make it outside to the sidewalk, "Did you see their faces?" Both of you laughing clearly starting to feel the alcohol.

"They wanted to take you home," You laugh, "But you're all mine tonight, it's girls night!"

Walking down the street you both stop in front of one of the bars playing dance music, dancing in the street laughing the entire time.

Coyote Ugly is the next stop. Walking in you say hello to all of the girls working, Dani going around the bar making some of her shots. The bartender working shews her away since its her night off. You both end up dancing 2 songs on the bar with the other girls. You hand your phone to one of them, asking if she would take a few pictures of you and Dani standing on the bar. 

The final stop is the piano bar next door, going in Dani says hello to the bartender getting the large bowl drink they have for you to share. She walks over to the piano player she knows whispering something in his ear and putting a tip in his jar. He shakes his head winking at her and she comes and sits back down with you.

"Let me see your phone," She says her hand out, you eye her before giving it to her. You hear the guy say your name into his mic, "I need a little help on this next number, Y/N to the stage please, Y/N to the stage." 

Dani winks at you pushing you up there. You smile and the crowd cheers you on as you step on the stage standing at the mic next to him.

"I don't know the lyrics to this song that well but a little birdie told me you did." You glare at Dani who has your phone up laughing. 

He starts playing the start of the song and after a few notes you realize what song it is, head tipping back in a belly laugh.

"So all I know is, _Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent, Still moving this flavor with my homies Blackstreet and Teddy. The original rump shakers._ " He raps into the mic.

You look over at him grabbing the stand of your mic pulling it to your mouth singing the first part of the song. People start singing along with you and whistling. When the course starts your mind goes back to the first night you ever hung out with Chris and Anthony. You take the mic off the stand moving your hips singing with everyone trying to get your mind off of him, "I like the way you work it, No Diggity, I got to bag it up!"

You laugh and sing the song being silly on stage swiveling your hips and shaking your butt. Honestly to drunk to care if you were making a fool of yourself.

You finish singing the song and he presses the keys hard on the ending notes on the piano shaking his head to the beat. "What! Holy crap!" The other pianist says and the crowd cheers, you put the mic back taking a bow. 

"That birdie was not lying! Let's hear it for Y/N who will probably be taking my job!" You laugh waving to the crowd and go sit down with Dani. 

She hands you your phone showing you the last video she got on your snapchat, "I wasn't sure who you'd want to send that too." She laughs, you choose Anthony's name and your story hitting send. 

Looking at whose viewed the pictures on your story so far you see Chris's name. You smirk pulling your lip ring with your teeth. 

She cocks an eyebrow at you, "Is he who shall not be named right now on there?"

"Maybe..." You giggle.

"You're a bad liar you know." She says with a laugh. "So that's why you're posting so much on there tonight."

"I think I should call him." Biting your lip you look up at her. 

She gets a serious look on her face leaning close to you, "That's not a good idea." 

"Why not?" Your smile drops.

"I get you posting the pictures for him to see but talking to him while you're drunk isn't going to do either of you any good. If you really want to talk to him then call him when you're sober." She leans back giving you a stern look and you put your phone down. Even though you were drunk you knew she was right. You'd most likely start a fight with him.

You end up closing the bar down, singing along with all the songs, dancing in your seats. 

__________________________________

You wake up the next morning to Dani smacking your arm, "Y/N so help me." You realize your phone is ringing. 

Reaching over you slap your side table until you feel your phone, answering with a groggy, "Hello?"

"Good morning sunshine, nice to know you didn't ignore me for a change." Anthony says with a laugh. 

"It's too early," You groan rolling over. 

"By my calculations it's 11:00 your time." He says matter of factly. You peak one eye at your phone screen seeing that is the time. 

"Ugh I'm never drinking again." You complain, "And I haven't been ignoring you." 

"You're a horrible liar." He laughs. 

"So I've been told." Dani grabs the pillow putting it over her head, "Hang on," You say as you drag yourself out of bed going to your bathroom. Sitting on the side of your tub wincing as the cold porcelain touches your legs, "What's up?" You ask running a hand through your hair. 

"Well I got that snap of you singing our song last night and figured I'd call you since you haven't answered any of my texts."

"I'm sorry. I just..." You sigh.

"You don't have to explain, I know some stuff happened between you and Chris."

"Yeah well I figured I should stop talking to anyone connected to him to make things easier." 

"Easier for who? For your friends that care about you? Come on now. Plus he's an idiot if he let you get away." He says and you smile. "You're not going to keep ignoring me now are you?"

"No, I won't." You say with a laugh.

"Good, now who was that pretty woman with you last night?"

You talk to Anthony a little while longer, grabbing some medicine and chugging water, nursing your hangover.

After you're done talking to him you watch the stories on your snapchat; deciding to delete the ones from later in the night that you were obviously drunk in. 

Dani wakes up and you cook some food before you both relax on the couch.

"Did you call him yet?" She asks.

"No, I honestly don't know what I would even say at this point." 

"What did you want to tell him last night?"

"I honestly don't know, probably something about how I miss having sex with him." You laugh. "No, I don't know. It could have been how I thought he felt the same way about me that I did about him. That I thought at one point he might of loved me too." You sniff feeling yourself getting emotional. 

She sits up giving you a hug and you start to cry. "I'm sorry babe," She says rubbing your back. 

You both sit there as she comforts you for a while, finally calming down and you stop crying.

"Who was that that called this morning?" She asks pulling back. 

"Anthony," You laugh to yourself, "He actually asked about you." She arches an eyebrow smile playing on her lips. "And yes I told him you were single."

"Ohh girl!" She says excited and you both laugh.

After a few more hours she heads home and you lay down going to bed early. 

The next day you clean up and rearrange things around the house waiting for Nova to come home. 

John brings her in and her face looks a little pale, eyes drooping. "She didn't really want to eat dinner tonight." he says rubbing her back as she hugs him. 

"Ok," you say taking her bag from him, "You alright babe?" You ask her and she hugs you. 

"I don't feel good mama." She whines, you feel her forehead but she doesn't feel warm. You knew she wasn't feeling good when she called you mama instead of mom. 

"Want to lay in my bed? We can watch some movies or something." You kiss her head and she shakes it yes. "Ok, tell daddy you'll see him later."

"Love you daddy," She says looking over at him. 

"I love you too baby." He rubs her back once more, "Let me know if she needs anything, I can run to the store and get it."

"Yeah I will," You wave to him and shut the door. "Come one, let's get you laid down." You walk with her to your room, her arms staying around you.

Pull her shoes off she climbs onto the bed and you start up the TV finding a movie she wants to watch. She falls asleep curled up next to you shortly after the movie starts.

After the movie is over you turn the TV off and lay down falling asleep with her. 

Sometime in the night you wake up feeling Nova starting to toss and turn. She slowly starts making noises that turn from mumbles to groans of pain. 

"Hey baby," You rubbing her back, "Baby, you ok?"

Her groans get louder and she starts crying, "Mama... mama it hurts!" 

You shoot up in bed turning on your lamp, "What is it baby? What hurts?" Worry etching your face. 

"Mama!" She cries out a scream arms and legs squeezed tight to her stomach. "My stomach mama!"

You feel her head and she feels warm, "Where is it hurting at baby?" You ask getting up from the bed moving to the other side of the bed. 

"Everywhere!" Sobs are raking her body. 

You hurry and grab your phone dialing John. 

"Come on pick up!" You say going back to her side. 

"Y/N it's like 2 in th-"

"John I'm taking Nova to the hospital." 

You hear rustling, "What's going on?" Panic laced in his voice, you hear Natalie ask _"what is it?"_

"I don't know she's complaining about her stomach." You rub her back again as she screams out in pain. 

"I'm on our way." He hangs up the phone.

You rush to put on your bra, pajama shorts, and shoes. Going to Nova on the bed you move the covers back, "Baby can you walk at all?"

"I don't know mama," She cries and you help her slide off the bed. She's hunched over holding her stomach still crying. You grab a blanket wrapping it around her and help her into the car driving as fast as you can to the hospital. 

Pulling into the drive to the ER you throw the car in park not caring that there's a no parking sign. John's running up just as you get her out of the car helping you walk her into the waiting area. 

As soon as the nurse sees her she takes you all back to a room getting her onto the bed. 

"Hey sweetie, what's your name?" The nurse asks and another one walks in.

"No-Nova," she gets out.

"Nova, we're going to take good care of you ok sweetie. Mom is she allergic to anything?"

"No, not that we know of." 

"Ok, we're gonna have to do x-rays and maybe a sonogram." The nurse says to another one as they take her vitals her blood pressure reading high. 

"What do you think it could be?" You're holding Nova's hand trying not to cry. The other nurse pricks her arm and she cries out. They draw a few vials of blood before doing an IV, "It's ok baby, you're going to be ok." 

"It could be her appendix but we can't be sure yet. You'll both have to wait here." A doctor walks in and they give him the run down before they wheel her out of the room rushing down the hall. 

You and John stand in the hallway watching as they roll her into the x-ray room still crying in pain. John sniffs putting his arm around you pulling you into a hug and you cry against his chest. 

"She's going to be fine Y/N... she's going to be fine." He says tears in his voice.

Another nurse comes up with some papers that you need to fill out. John moves you back into the room and you work on filling out all of the information they need.

"Shit, I've gotta move my car," You rub your head frustrated. 

"Here I've got it." He grabs your keys and moves your car to the parking lot.

He comes back just as you finish, giving the paperwork back to the nurse to take.

After what seemed like forever the doctor finally walks in with the original nurse that check Nova in. 

"Ok, it's what we thought, it appears her appendix is about to rupture, we have to do surgery right away." Your hand covers your mouth as you cry. "You can both see her before we take her to the OR but we need to make it quick." The doctor says sympathetically.

They take you both down to the room she's in and she's calmed down a little bit. You wipe you face before walking over to her. "Hey baby," you say grabbing her hand sitting on the bed next to her legs, John comes standing next to you. 

"Has anyone told you what the doctors need to do?" He asks rubbing her head.

"Yeah I have to- to have surgery," Her chin trembles and you kiss her hand.

"Hey you're going to be perfectly fine," You smile putting on a brave face for her. 

"Yes baby, you are and we'll see you in no time ok?" John adds kissing her forehead. 

The nurse peeks around the curtain with the anesthesiologist, they introduce themselves and explain everything they are going to do to Nova. She asks a few questions and they answer before telling you it's time to take her back. 

"I love you so much!" You kiss her forehead and squeeze her hand.

"I love you too mama,"

"We'll see you soon, I love you baby," John says giving her a kiss too.

"I love you too daddy," She has some tears in her eyes as she looks at both of you. You hold her hand and walk with her bed to the door giving her knuckles one last kiss. 

The nurse and anesthesiologist start talking to her and you can hear her laugh, you keep watching until the doors close and you can't see them anymore. 

A nurse escorts you both to a waiting room letting you know the doctor will come talk to you once she's out and in recovery. 

You're the only 2 in the waiting room. Sitting down in one of the chairs you start to shiver and your teeth start to clank together. All the adrenaline you had earlier had disappeared and you realize how cold you are in your thin pajama shorts and old t-shirt.

John takes off his jacket putting it around your shoulders before sitting down next to you. 

"Thank you," You say putting your arms in the long sleeves. 

Looking over at him you see he doesn't look much different then you did. He had on a pair of pajama pants, t-shirt and sneakers.

"Do you need Natalie to bring you anything?" He asks looking at his phone. 

"No, I don't want her to get the babies up this early." You say. 

Pulling out your phone you call your parents, John calling his, letting them know what was going on. Of course they all rush up to the hospital and wait with both of you.

The room is quiet while all of you sit waiting not so patiently. Your dad and John's dad walk and find coffee for everyone.

You stare blankly at the TV in the corner of the room playing old reruns, taking a sip of your coffee. 

Looking at your phone you debate on messaging Chris but you're not sure. Typing out a simple message saying, _"Nova's in the hospital getting her appendix taken out."_ You just stare at it not hitting send,

John comes and sits next to you, "Have you told Chris?" He asks like he read your mind. 

"No," You sigh.

"Look I get something happened between you two but I'm sure he would appreciate it if you told him. I know Nova would." He says, "I could see how much he cared for Nova and for you."

You take in what he says looking back at the message. Thoughts run through your brain, debating the positives and the negatives of hitting send. The worst that could happen is he wouldn't respond. You look at the message again adding, _"Just thought you might want to know."_ at the end before hitting send. 

You watch as it sends. You go ahead and send a quick message to Dani, Anthony and Scott letting them know as well. While you were at it you send a message to Susan and the girls you work with letting them know and telling them you wouldn't be at work atleast for a few days.

Locking your phone you turn sideways in your chair; tucking your feet under you trying to get comfortable. Leaning your head on the back of the chair, your phone starts to vibrate. Turning it over you see Chris's name with incoming call across the screen.

"Hello?" You answer exhausted. 

"Y/N, is Nova alright?"

"Uh she's in surgery right now. The doctors suppose to come talk to us when they're done." You say rubbing your eyes.

"How are you?" He asks. 

You breath out trying not to cry, "Been better." You laugh humorlessly.

"I'm sorry," He says quietly and you're not sure if he's sorry about Nova or because of what happened between you 2. There was so much that could be behind that statement. 

Shaking your head, you were trying not to cry or be mad but it was hard. "Yeah."

The silence stretches between both of you.

"Would you let me know how she does?" He asks.

"I can if you'd like me to."

"Yes, please do."

"Ok I will. I better go... bye." 

He sighs, "Bye." You hang up as soon as he gets it out. 

Dani texts you back asking if you needed anything yet and that she would be there when she gets to her room. 

Anthony and Scott message back saying to let them know how she does and when she's up. 

The doctor finally comes out after some time grabbing you and John.

"Nova did wonderful in the surgery, we were able to get in and get it removed. But her labs did come back with a possible infection. That being said I'd like to keep her an extra day to monitor everything. She should be able to go home possibly Wednesday morning." You both shake your head in understanding. "She's coming out of anesthesia but I can go ahead and take you back to see her in recovery." He walks you back to the room and she's still out of it, oxygen tube under her nose. 

"Hey my super Nova," You beam holding her hand, tears of happiness filling your eyes. 

"There's my baby girl," John says holding her other hand. 

She smiles blinking slow looking at you and John. 

You both stay with her until the nurse comes in and says its time to move rooms. You go and grab your parents, taking them up to the room where she'll be staying. After they give their love to her they all leave to let her rest saying they be back later.

You stand at the side of Nova's bed brushing her hair back as she falls back asleep. She looks much more comfortable then she had the last few hours. Glancing behind you John's sitting on the couch elbows on his knees looking just as exhausted as you felt.

"Hey why don't you run home?" You whisper walking over to him. "She'll probably rest for a while, and you can rest or do whatever you need to do and come back up with Natalie."

He looks over at Nova then at you. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can lay down on this," You pat the cushion seats, "And when y'all get back I can run home. We can take turns staying."

He shakes his head, "Ok, let me know if you need anything. I'm not going to be gone long."

"I will," You pat his shoulder as he stands up, walking to Nova he kisses her head whispering, "I love you."

A nurse comes in checking her IV bag and looks at you with a smile. She leaves and comes back with a pillow and blanket. 

Laying over on the couch you text everyone, including Chris, that Nova's surgery went good and she was sleeping. Anthony and Scott text back asking which hospital and room she was at so they could send her something. You roll over getting as comfortable as you can and fall asleep.

You're not sure how long you were asleep, waking you hear Nova giggling softly. Turning around you see John, Natalie, and Dani sitting around Nova's bed playing cards.

You stretch your arms and legs, rubbing the knot in your neck as you sit up.

"Hey mama," Nova says glancing from her cards to you, a big teddy bear on the bed beside her.

"Hey baby, good morning guys." They all look over at you with a smile. "What are y'all playing?"

"Go Fish, and Nova is whipping us." Dani say's with a laugh.

"What's sad is I'm actually trying here." John chimes in. 

"How long have y'all been here?" You ask with a yawn, "What time is it?" You look over at the window, the sun barely above the horizon.

"Uh it's almost 9," Natalie says looking at her watch. "We got here about 7, we wanted to let y'all rest. Dani got here just a little bit ago."

"Where's Henry and Sloan?" You ask.

"At your parents house, they texted after they left and said for us to bring them over so they didn't have to sit in the room all morning." John says asking Nova if she had any 2's and she tells him to go fish with a laugh.

Looking at the table by her bed you see a candy bouquet, a vase of flowers, and some "get well soon" balloons. Tossing the blanket over the back of the couch you slip your shoes back on walking to look at them. Reading the cards you smile, seeing they were from Anthony and Scott. 

Opening your phone you see a few texts from Nova's teacher and some of her friends parents all wishing her well. You send them back her room number in case any of them would like to come by and see her.

Wrapping John's jacket around your body tighter you grab a stool and sit around the bed playing cards with them.

Dani wasn't joking when she said Nova was whipping them, she ended up beating all of you in the next 2 rounds. 

"Oh come on!" John says and you grab all the cards shuffling them. All of you laugh and Natalie teases him about being a sore loser.

You start dealing the cards when there's a soft knock at the door. You laugh saying, "Come in!"


	13. Hospital Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova and you have a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you's yo everyone who has taken the tjne to read and/or comment. I appreciate all of you so much!! I hope I did the comments justice!
> 
> Quick read through, all mistakes are my own

The door opens and your smile slowly fades, heart taking a pounding rhythm as you look up and see him.

"Chris!" Nova beams sitting up a little taller in the bed.

He walks in carrying a stuffed elephant and a bouquet of flowers. "Hey shorty," He says with a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, we didn't know you were in town," John says standing up.

"Uh yeah I wasn't. Y/N told me what happened and I got on the first flight out of Boston to get here."

You're frozen in your seat as time seems to slow down.

"That's great, thanks for coming." John says clapping him on the shoulder.

Natalie eyes you for a moment then stands up, "Here let me take those." She smiles taking the flowers, giving him a hug. She puts the vase on the table beside the other ones.

Dani watches you from across the bed and you look from her to him.

He makes eye contact with you, putting his hand up in a small wave, "Hi."

Dani stands up turning around to him with a smile, "Good to see you again." She says giving him a hug.

"Great seeing y'all too." Chris smiles, "How are you feeling?" He asks Nova, handing her the elephant and she squeezes it to her chest.

"I'm feeling ok." She smiles at him, "I feel better then I did last night."

"That's good to hear." He smiles, standing awkwardly by the bed putting his hands in his pockets.

Nova looks over at you smiling, "Mom isn't this elephant so cute?! Thank you Chris!" You smile back at her, heart beating hard against your ribs.

"Yeah... he-hey," You say standing up walking over giving Chris a quick hug. Nova still didn't know that you weren't getting along and you didn't want to make it more obvious by not saying something to him.

He smiles softly looking down at you, "Good to see you," He says as his hand slides down your back going back in his pocket.

"Mhmm," You look away wrapping the jacket tight around yourself crossing your arms in front of you. You go back to your stool sitting down.

"Wanna play with us? We haven't started yet." Nova asks lifting her cards.

"Just a warning, she might be laid up in the bed but she'll take all of your cards." John says with a laugh sitting back down.

"Here sit down," Dani says giving him her chair and cards, "I need to stretch my legs." You glare at her and she moves to stands behind you.

He politely accepts and sits down across from you next to John. You swallow thickly, biting your inner cheek, anxiety high.

The joking and laughs start up again when Nova takes some of Johns cards. You start to loosen up as the game continues, you can feel Chris's eyes on you occasionally. You hated to admit to yourself that you missed hearing his laugh.

At the end of the game you stand up putting your few remaining cards on the bed, "You're ruthless kid." Nova laughs, "Here Dani, come play." You say as you walk into the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror you smooth your hair back into a quick ponytail and rub your face. There are dark circles under your eyes and you look a mess. Looking down you zip up John's jacket hiding your shirt and shorts.

You walk out and see them playing a different card game now. "I'm gonna run home," You say shrugging and putting your hands in the jacket pockets, "Does anyone need anything while I'm out?"

"Could you bring some more games, and maybe my switch?" Nova asks and you shake your head.

"I'm good, you?" John asks Natalie.

She shakes her head no, "I'm gonna head to get Sloan here in a bit."

Dani looks over at you thinking, "Nah, I'm good."

Chris looks at you for a beat then looks down at the cards in his hands, "No, thank you." He answers politely.

"Ok I'll be back." You walk to the door, "Call me if y'all think of anything."

"Will do!" Natalie says as the door shuts.

You make your way to the elevators pressing the down button.

The doors open and you step on, the doors start to close then reopen when a hand stops them. Chris is standing there stepping into the elevator with you.

You want to say something but you don't, you just look from him up to the floor numbers.

"You ok?" He asks glancing at you.

"Yep." You say curtly.

"Y/N... I'm-" he starts to say and you sigh cutting him off.

You close your eyes for a moment taking a deep breath. "Why are you here Chris?" You could feel yourself getting upset, "You can't just decide one minute you want to be in our lives and the next you don't." You turn to him clenching your jaw. "You being here is confusing me and you're going to confuse Nova."

"I'm sorry," He looks into your eyes, "Y/N, I am so fucking sorry."

The elevator dings and the doors open, you both getting off. You take off walking outside, the cool morning air hitting your bare legs. You didn't care if he was following you. You hear him call your name but keep walking. He grabs your arm stopping you.

"Y/N please..." He says holding your arm.

"Please what?" You turn facing him irritated.

"I'm sorry," His eyes pleading looking into your tear filled eyes. "I think about you constantly, and I wanted to text or call you so many times-"

"But you never did!" You say getting loud, "Not even a simple 'hey', I got nothing from you and then you just show up here? Don't get me wrong I appreciate the gesture but what the fuck?!"

"I'm sorry! Y/N, you have no idea how sorry I am. God, I'm a fucking dumbass! " His hands pushing his hat up, "I should have never treated you the way I did or said what I did that night. I didn't mean any of it." His eyes start to tear up looking into yours, hands going to hold yours, "I was scared about how I was feeling about you and in my own head, I let my insecurities get to me. My mind made me believe I would never be good enough for you or for Nova. And I didn't want to hurt you."

"You did hurt me..." You say tears falling down your face.

He looks down shaking his head a few tears rolling down his cheek, "Y/N, I fucked up, and I can't take that back. I am so sorry. When you texted about Nova I got scared and worried... I don't want to loose either of you, and I want nothing more then to have both of you in my life."

"What are you saying?" You ask looking up at him eyebrows pulled together.

"I'm saying," He steps forward cupping your face hands threading into your hair, "I love you, I've loved you for months but I was too much of a coward to admit it."

The breath catches in your chest, "Wha-what?" You whisper.

He leans forward his nose touching the side of yours, "I. Love. You." He enunciates each word. His thumb brushing away the tears on yours cheek, pressing his lips to yours. Your hands go to the sides of his stomach.

You pull back resting your forehead to his keeping your eyes closed, "I need some time." You push back looking to his eyes, seeing the hurt there as you turn walking to your car.

Driving to your house you keep your composure until you get in the shower and all the emotions from the day take over. Laying forward with your hand on your chest you cry, letting the water wash everything away.

You can't lie to yourself, you were happy when Chris told you that he loved you but you were still mad at him. _How could he just show up and say that?_ Thinking to yourself as the tears slowly stop.

Stepping out of the shower you don't bother drying your hair just tying it back and slipping on your clothes.

Your phone pings with a text from Dani. "Damn did you steal his dog or something? He came in moppy as hell."

"Is he still there?"

"No, John took him to the mall. He didn't bring anything with him." She sends and you feel bad thinking that he got up and just left to come see y'all. "Your parents are here, Natalie and Sloan went home for a bit before Henry gets out of school."

"Ok, I'm about to head back."

Packing up a bag with everything and grabbing a book you head back to the hospital. Dani hangs out for a little while longer before leaving when your parents leave, Nova playing her switch.

Anthony calls asking how Nova was and if she got her things they sent. He asks if Chris was there and you look to the ceiling asking if that was his or Scott's doing. He apologizes because apparently they both had a hand in the matter, blaming that they are hopeless romantics that love a good grand jester.

Finishing talking to him you lay over on the couch and start reading to pass the time while Nova plays her switch. As soon as you do the door creaks open, John and Chris come in talking.

"Welcome back," You say looking from them back to your book.

Nova glances up from the screen for a moment, "Do either of you want to race with me?"

"Uh and get embarrassed when my kid whips me again?" John laughs looking at her screen propped up on the tray across her bed. "What about you, Chris?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure... I need a rematch from the last time she beat me." He lets out a small laugh looking at you for a moment before looking down at his feet. He takes the seat next to her bed, turning his cap backwards grabbing the other controller.

You curse yourself at how good looking that man was. Moving your feet off the couch you sit up as John comes to sit next to you.

"How are you?" He says quietly.

"Fine." You keep reading your book not looking at him.

"Come on Y/N." He presses.

"What? Did he tell you everything during your guy bonding?" You snark back looking at him now.

"No he didn't, but don't act like you're not shutting him out." He gives you a look.

"I'm not."

"Yeah and I'm a tree." He snarks back this time.

"Well you're tall enough to be one." You say rolling your eyes. Placing the bookmark in your book you close it while you look over at Chris and Nova as they play, laughing. "He just... ugh..." You rub your forehead, "I'm hurt is all." You finally say.

"I understand, just hear him out. He is _here_ after all."

"I know." You say letting out a sigh going back to your book.

He pats your arm, getting relaxed on the couch turning to the tv that's playing cartoons. You try to focus on reading but its hard to when you hear Chris and Nova laughing together.

A nurse comes in when its time for her antibiotics and pain medicine and she freezes when she recognizes Chris. She takes a moment to fully walk in saying hello and checking Nova's fluids and vitals. You glance up as she leaves and Nova leans over to Chris saying something with a laugh and he starts to laugh low as it turns into a full head back, hand on his chest laugh. You're trying hard not to smile but its contagious, John starts to laugh too even though he has no clue what she said. Nova looks over at you laughing and you don't stop the smile from spreading across your face.

They start talking again, joking with each other creating their own inside jokes. You can hear her say something about how he's never taken a picture with her and he pulls out his phone taking a selfie.

Shifting your focus back to your book you shake your head trying to figure out where you were at. You hear Nova starting to yawn, Chris saying to her, "Hey get some rest, we can play again later."

"Yeah ok, when are you going home?"

"I haven't decided yet." He smiles handing her the controller and she puts everything on the tray moving her bed to lay back.

John shifts looking at you, "You ate today?"

"No, not yet."

"Ok, you hungry Chris?" He asks turning his attention to him.

"I could eat."

He looks at the time, and you look too, it's much earlier than you thought it should be.

"Cool lets go grab something while she rests. Did they say when she could eat?" He asks you now.

"No, I know they want her to get up to walk sometime today."

"I'll ask the nurses before we leave."

Nova and Chris side eye each other. She starts to snicker, turning into giggles and Chris starts to laugh then muffles it with his hand. You eye both of them and John laughs shaking his head getting up rubbing Nova's foot then leaving with Chris.

 _Why is that not more weird then it should be?_ You ask yourself watching them walk out the door. You should be weirded out right? Your ex husband and your... well friend(?) technically, hanging out.

Nova slowly falls asleep, snoring softly. Tucking your feet beside you, you lean over on the arm of the couch, head propped on your hand, reading through a few chapters.

A few nurses and aides casually make their way in the room asking if you need anything. You're pretty sure they are all aware Chris has been in this room for a while.

Listening to her long breathes as she sleeps and snores has your eyes feeling heavy and start to close. You try to fight it but soon you're fast asleep.

________________________________________

Waking you suck in a sharp breath, a hand on your arm gently waking you. Wiping the drool from your face you blink rapidly to adjust your eyes.

"Hey uh, we're back with the food." Chris leans back as you sit up looking around.

John barely walks in putting the 2 bags of food on the counter next to 2 other bags. Chris goes over to the counter. Nova was still asleep, you look at the time, you had been asleep for about an hour.

"They were pretty busy today," John whispers taking food containers out of the bags.

"Smells good," You say still trying to wake up. Looking at the bags you ask, "Taco Bronco?"

"Yeah, Chris thought that since she could eat, she might want her favorite." John says. You smile to yourself, you're actually surprised he remembered.

You stand up rubbing your hands down your leggings. You go over to Nova gently waking her, letting her know food was back. She rubs her eyes, looking over at the bags.

"You can rest some more if you're not ready for food." You say as the bed starts to raise.

"Not ready to eat Taco Bronco, you crazy mom?" She says smiling into a yawn. "I'm starving."

"Here's yours baby," John says putting hers on the tray with her drink.

Chris hands you your container as you walk by, mutter your thanks you sit back on the couch.

"Wasn't sure if you'd want a coke or a tea so I got you both," Chris says glancing from the drinks in his hands to you.

"Thank you," You grab both of them setting them beside your feet. You mentally kick John as he sits in the chair between you and Nova's bed. "You can," Clearing your throat, looking at Chris, "You can sit there if you want." You point your thumb over at the empty side of the couch next to you. You were trying to be polite, especially in front of Nova, plus you could tell he was trying.

"...Ok." He grabs his food and sits down beside you, his thigh very close to touching yours.

Opening your box you start to eat.

"Do you have somewhere you're staying Chris?" John asks between bites.

"Yeah," He says taking a drink, "I was able to book the house I stayed at the first time I came down."

You mind rudely remembers, in great detail, what happened in that house. You swallow down too big of a bite, getting choked. Chris gently pats your back as you cough. You clap a hand to your chest as you lean forward grabbing your drink chugging it.

"You ok?" Chris asks and you wave a dismissive hand.

"You alright mom?" Nova says watching you.

"Mhmm," You cough clearing your throat. "I'm good." Your voice still sounding a little choked up. All of their eyes are on you, your cheeks start to heat up in embarrassment.

Adjusting yourself on the couch you look back at your food and go back to eating.

Everyone finishes and clean up their trash. Chris leaves heading to the house he's staying at, promising Nova he'd be back tomorrow, just as some of her friends start to visit.

The rest of the afternoon is pretty quiet, the nurses get her up from the bed and let her do some laps in the hallway. Theres a lot more flowers, balloons and stuffed animals littering the room.

You and John talk for a while before he leaves for the night; Nova falling asleep and you lay down on the couch pulling the blanket over you.

Scrolling mindlessly through your social medias you get a text. Opening it you see Chris sent you the picture he took earlier of him and Nova. You smile looking at it, saving it to your gallery, and close the message without replying.

______________________________

Morning comes much better then it had the day before. Once Nova was awake you help her out of bed and into the shower. Her changing out of the hospital gown into some comfy pajamas. Looking at her you can finally see the color coming back to her cheeks.

Your phone starts to ring, Scott calling, "Hello?"

"Hey, how are y'all doing today?"

"Much better, thank you for asking. What are you up to?"

"Well I've got Anthony with me," You hear him in the background saying "what's up!", "We've got an idea but were told we should probably ask you before we do it."

"Ok? What's the idea?... And who told you you should probably ask?"

"Well I'm sure you know who said that." He sasses with a laugh, "We were thinking of possibly coming out there for a few days? Possibly next week?" He sounds a little timid asking, "And since my brother went with nothing I was going to bring him some stuff in the process."

You toy with your lip ring thinking, you knew Nova wouldn't mind seeing them. "Yeah, I mean if y'all want to." You move the phone telling Nova they would come visit and she gets excited. "Hey Scott, could I ask you something?" You ask walking to the bathroom for a some privacy.

"Yeah, of course."

"Do you know how long your brothers staying out here?"

"Uhh, no he didn't say. He just asked if I could bring him some stuff if we came out." You figured out of everyone Chris may of told him more of what was going on. "Have you asked him?"

You sigh, "Well... no."

"Maybe you should," He laughs and you huff a laugh out of your nose, "If you don't want him there all you have to do is tell him. He's not going to stay if you don't want him to."

"It's not that, part of me doesn't mind that he's here. It was just definitely a suprise after everything... and him being here shows he cares, its just... ughh you know what I mean?" You sigh.

"Oh honey I know, I've been there before." He sympathizes, and you both grow quiet. "It's going to be ok."

"Thanks..." You hear the room door open, "Well I better go, y'all just call me whenever."

"We will, see y'all soon. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, you walk out seeing a new nurse introducing herself to Nova and asking if she needed anything before leaving.

After a while Natalie, Sloan, John and Chris walk in with breakfast kolaches. Nova talking to Natalie as she gets her food set up.

Greeting them you all sit down and eat, Sloan waddling around the room talking and squealing.

Just like the day before you start playing card games gathering around Nova's bed, sitting across from Chris. You play around with Sloan as she goes between everyone. Of course she ends up going around to Chris tugging on his arm and shirt until he picks her up.

You can't help the tug in your heart as you watch him being so gentle and sweet, you knew he'd make a great dad one day.

Your parents come by bringing everyone lunch, and join the games, playing for a little while. After your parents leave Nova talks Chris into playing the switch with her again. John and Natalie start watching TV, and you and Sloan sit on the couch, her falling asleep as you read your book.

Later in the afternoon Natalie lets you know they would be back after getting Henry from school, leaving you, Nova and Chris. 

It wasn't until Nova took a nap that you felt a little nervous. It was the first time you both had been alone since talking yesterday. He moves from the seat by her bed over to the chair beside the couch. 

"Is that book good?" He says low.

"Hmm?" You look up from your book to him not hearing what he said.

"Your book, is it good?" He asks again pointing at it. "I see you're almost done with it."

"Uh yeah," Holding the page lifting up the cover showing him, "It's the first one I've read by this author." You turn it looking at the cover yourself, "I want to get her other series now." You say to yourself.

"Can I ask what its about?" He rests his elbow on the arm closest to you, hand under his chin.

"Uh sure..." You actually wanted to talk to someone about it but you didn't have anyone that you knew that had read it. You tell him the basic storyline trying not to ruin anything. You relax talking about something you enjoy, letting your guard down slightly with him.

"That sounds interesting," He comments, "I'm going to have to check it out." 

"If you do you'll have to let me know what you think." You smile looking back at the pages reading the last chapter.

Natalie and John come back with the kids, Henry talking away to Chris before he leaves for the day. More of Nova's friends come back and hang out for a little while with her, telling her about their school trip to the museum that she missed.

As it gets late John insists you go home for the night and that he would stay at the hospital. You tell Nova and them goodnight, saying you'll bring breakfast in the morning before she's released.

When you get home you see a gift bag sitting on your porch, glancing around you don't see anyone. Looking inside you see a few books and a letter. Taking it inside you pull them out seeing its the series from the author you just finished and another book. Opening the letter you read it.

_Y/N,_

_I hope you don't mind that I bought you these, I heard you mention the series earlier. I saw the other book and thought you might like it too._

_-Chris_

You smile to yourself reading it then looking back at the books. Pulling out your phone pulling up your texts you send him a quick message.

"Thank you for the books."

He sends back a moment later, "You're welcome."

Getting in bed you start reading, almost staying awake all night before making yourself stop and get some sleep.


	14. Got to Start Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Nova to the museum.
> 
> 18+ ONLY, talks of masturbation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ ONLY, talks of masturbation 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who is reading or has read so far and also all of the comments! When I get the notification and read them there is always a smile on my face!! 
> 
> Quick read through, all mistakes are my own.

Nova walks in the house carrying her elephant and bear, "It feels so good to be home," She sighs sitting down on the couch.

You and John laugh carrying in all of the flowers and gifts she received that were still at the hospital.

"Could we go to the museum mom? Since I missed going with my class."

"Well yeah, we could probably go Friday if you want honey." You say putting water into some of the vases.

"When do I get to go back to school?" Nova asks.

"You want to go to school already?" John laughs, "It'll be next week before you go back. Gotta get all of your strength back."

"I'm plenty strong dad." She giggles flexing her arm.

"That you are baby, now be good for your mom. And don't make her take you back to the hospital anytime soon please." He smiles giving her a hug. "I love you."

"I will dad, I love you too." She smiles.

John leaves and you start unpacking and washing clothes.

"How are you feeling?" You ask her as she props her stuffed animals on her bed.

"I feel good." She sits on her bed smiling, you walk in sitting down next to her putting your arm around her.

"Good, you seem like your moving better."

"Yeah, I was kind of scared to get out of the bed at first." She scrunches her nose at you.

"It's ok to be scared."

"I know," She lays her head over on your shoulder. You sit there enjoying the silence rubbing your hand through her hair. "Is Chris going to come over today?" She asks sitting up.

"Umm, I don't know. I texted him and everyone earlier that you were home." He had texted you that he would come by when you wanted him to but you weren't ready just yet.

"It's really cool that he came down. I missed talking to him."

"Yeah... me too babe." You hug her again heading to the kitchen grabbing some snacks.

Dani stops by later bringing dinner, afterwards you all sit in the living room watching a movie.

During the movie you get a text from Chris that simply says "Hey", biting your lip thinking back to what you told him. Looking at the screen for a second longer you lock your phone with out replying, going back to the movie.

The credits roll and Nova tells you both goodnight heading to her bedroom.

Dani props her arm on the back of the couch turning to you.

"What?" You ask as she looks at you.

"So...?" She raises an eyebrow.

"So what?" You smile not sure where she was going.

"I know that was something from Chris earlier, so?" She inquires.

"It was," You breath deep, "But I didn't say anything back."

She shakes her head, "I get it, you never told me what happened the day he got here. Want to talk about it?"

"No... yes..." You look down running a hand through your hair. "He told me he loved me." You look up at her turning your lips to the side.

She doesn't look surprised, "I could have told you that."

"How so?"

"The way he looked at you the night y'all came to the bar, and seeing all the snaps from y'alls trip to Dallas. Even a blind person could see how you two feel about each other."

"I don't know," You groan laying your head on the back of the couch.

"Do you still love him?" You weren't expecting that question, you look over at her for a moment, "Do you?" She arches an eyebrow at you

"Well... yeah, I can't just turn that off."

"Then when your ready, talk to him. Make it known how you feel and ask him why he said what he did. See if its worth it to work it out. You know no one wins if you're both hurt." She pats your leg.

Biting your lips you take in what she's saying, "Yeah... ok."

You both stay on the couch talking and laughing late into the night.

As you walk her to her car you remember, "Oh I forgot to tell you yesterday."

"What?"

"Anthony and Scott are coming to town sometime next week."

"Oh??" She shifts, standing a little taller. "Are you going to tell me when they get here?" You knew she wanted to meet Anthony.

"Duh!" You laugh giving her a hug. "Drive safe and let me know when you get home."

"K, love you! See you later." She says getting in the car.

"Love you too." You wave and watch as she drives away.

Laying in bed you open the text from Chris again and stare at it, the 3 dots pop up for a moment then disappear. You debate sending something, waiting to see if he sends anything else but nothing comes through. Deciding not to send anything you plug up your phone and lay down closing your eyes. Finally drifting off to sleep.

_____________________________________________

On Thursday morning you and Nova lounge around taking your time to get up. You get another text from Chris around lunch saying, "I hope y'all are doing good today."

You don't say anything back and kind of feel bad for not responding. He sends a few snapchats later in the afternoon to the group with you and Anthony of pictures of the capital and videos walking around the park outside of it. Anthony and him messaging back and forth of places he wants to see and should check out.

While making dinner Nova comes in and starts to help you. Grabbing your phone you take a few snaps of the food sending them in the group. You figure its a start.

Anthony responds, "That looks good. Y'all going to make dinner for us while we're there?"

"Nope, you'll have to just starve lol" You send back smiling to yourself.

"Oh that's cold" He sends back with a laughing face.

The rest of the evening is pretty quiet, Nova goes to her room while you finish the dishes. Going to her room you both hang out coloring before finally going to sleep.

________________________________________

Friday Nova is up early, crawling into bed with you. "Mom, we still going to the museum today?"

"Yeah we can," You stretch, your back muscles sore. You figure its from the stress of the past several days. "Let me take a shower, I'll see what time they open." Grabbing your phone look up how much time you have before they open.

You cuddle with her for a while before huffing as you get up going into the bathroom. She turns on the TV, propping your pillows up behind her.

"Can I play on your phone mom?" She calls as you close the door.

"Yeah its on my side table." You holler turning on the water.

Standing under the water you let the warmth wash over your face. Turning around you grab the soap and start massaging your body, hands lingering on your breast. You had dreamed about him last night, you woke up a few times swearing you could feel his hands ghosting over your body.

 _Ugh, just get yourself off and you'll stop thinking about him._ You think to yourself.

Your soapy hands rub across your collarbone and neck massaging and trailing down to your breasts; squeezing, kneading and pinching your nipples. One hand slowly goes down between your legs brushing lightly against yourself. You close your eyes and your mind starts to picture Chris behind you, his hands doing what yours were doing.

Breathing hard your hands stops and you shake your head trying to clear your thoughts. Snaking your hand back up to your throat you massage and rub your body; hand going back to your breast, your fingers starting to rub your clit then slide down pushing up into yourself.

You head drops forward the water rolling down your back, placing a hand on the wall. Fingers going back to your clit your eyes close and your mind slowly goes back to Chris. Rubbing faster you make yourself cum, a whisper of his name falling from your lips.

"Dammit," You curse yourself coming down from your high. Turning the water colder as you finish washing your body and hair; finishing your shower.

Turning off the water you step out drying yourself off, wrapping the towel around your body and wrapping one around your hair. Cracking the door letting the cool bedroom air swirl in cooling the steamy bathroom.

Slipping on your underwear and bra you go back to the bathroom drying your hair straight. Looking in the mirror you pencil in your eyebrows, curl your lashes putting on mascara, and line your lips with a little lipstick.

Walking to your dresser you look through your folded clothes. You really weren't trying to impress anyone today, and going to the museum early you knew not many people would be there. Pulling out some joggers and a loose fitting top you slip them on tucking the shirt into the front.

"You gonna get dressed babe?" You turn to Nova clipping your necklace around your neck.

"Yeah..." She slowly gets off the bed still watching her show. Going to her room she gets dressed and you slip on your socks and sneakers.

Heading to your coat closet you find your jean jacket slipping it on. It wasn't going to be super cold, it was still pretty warm in the sun, but the breeze was cool to be out in. Nova comes out and grabs her jacket and you head to the museum.

Finding a parking spot you start the trek to the entrance holding Nova's hand. Getting a look at the doors you stop walking, stopping Nova with you.

"Is that Chris?" You squint trying to tell, he's standing right outside the doors not looking your way.

"Yeah I ask if he wanted to join us." Nova smiles.

Turning to her, visibly upset, "When did this happen?"

"Well he called when you were in the shower and I answered it. I asked him if he wanted to join us." She says and looks down.

"Nova..." You sigh rubbing your forehead.

"I'm sorry mom, I thought it'd be ok... we've always hung out with him when he's here."

You feel bad for getting onto her, you knew she only meant well. "It's fine baby... Just maybe next time let me know these things ok?" She shakes her head ok. "I could of at least dressed a little better." You tease squeezing her hand trying to get her to smile.

"You look fine mom," She rolls her eyes letting out a laugh and you start walking with her again.

Even though you shouldn't care, and were still upset with him, you were kind of wishing you had wore something else now. He was standing sideways hands in his pockets. He was wearing dark jeans, a white t-shirt, dark blue bomber jacket and his baseball cap. _Damn him for looking good in everything he wears._ You think.

Stepping closer to him he glances over then realizes its y'all smiling. You look down putting your hair behind your ear.

"Hey," He says with a smile.

"Hi," You say with a little wave. Nova drops your hand giving him a hug.

"Have you ever been here before?" She asks looking up at him.

"I haven't, thank y'all for inviting me." He leans over to you giving you a hug. "I went ahead and got the admission." He says getting the paper tickets out of his jacket pocket.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that." You say walking to the doors. He opens the door holding it for you both to walk in first.

"I know," He says following you to the booth giving the lady the tickets.

Walking around the first room of exhibits you don't say much, tucking your hands into your jacket pockets. Nova talks about how pretty a few of the art pieces are and how she likes the colors they used.

You walk to the sculptures in the middle of the room turning your head while you look at them.

"That's an interesting piece." Chris comments coming to stand next to you.

"Yeah," You say reading the artist plaque before stepping away to another piece.

After looking at everything in the room Nova leads the way to the next area.

Standing at one of the pieces Chris comes to stand next to you again, "You didn't know I was coming did you?" He doesn't look at you just looks at the piece on the wall.

Barely turning your head you look at him then back at the painting. "No, no I didn't."

He breaths out, from your peripheral you see him shake his head then look down. "I'm sorry... I should of check with you."

"It's fine," You brush it off, after a beat you ask, "What do you think of this place so far?" You started feeling bad. He was technically your guest since Nova invited him, and you didn't want him to feel unwelcome.

"It's really cool, the local artists they showcase are very talented." He comments looking around the room.

Nova comes over looking at the piece before grabbing your arm pulling you to a piece she wanted you to see. The next area you don't speak much, silently standing next to each other occasionally.

Towards the back theres a large open area filled with different sculptures and statues. You stop at one taking it in.

"You know this is a very interesting piece, I've seen this artists work before. This one can really pull emotions from people who look at it." Chris says coming to stand next to you, "The artist actually used metal, wooden pencils, and plastic bags to create it." He says pointing, "Took him 18 hours total to complete. It's very magnificent if I do say so myself." He looks over at you then turns back to the piece.

"Wait... for real? That's neat, it doesn't look like any of those things." Taking a step closer you really look at the piece now.

"No, I have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about." He lets out a chuckle.

You turn to him smile playing on your lips, small laugh falling from your mouth. "Alright art critic, what about this one?"

You go to another one and he gives some elaborate story, making up different materials used. You can't help but actually laugh this time. He starts to talk in a voice that you could picture a fancy art critic speaking in. After a few more you see something that catches your eye and walk over to it.

"So I actually saw this piece when I went abroad," You say in a pretentious voice pointing at a random pen on the ground, "I knew the artist personally. He wanted to make the viewer really think you know." You smirk like you know what you're talking about. "I believe it took him less than 20 seconds to create."

Chris looks at it crossing his arms and putting his hand under his chin. "I must have this masterpiece in my home. Do you think he'd take 50,000 for it?"

"Oh no, no. You would have to offer much more than that." You laugh shaking your head feeling silly.

You both smile following Nova into a room with different photographs. You stop at a few pictures admiring them.

"Your pictures could be in here." He says looking at one thats a field of bluebonnets.

"Yeah, no," You smile skeptical.

"I'm serious," He smiles with you, "You have a great eye, and your pictures are already hanging in people's homes."

"Just because it saves them alot of money." You brush it off. "But I appreciate it." You smile closed lips tipping your head.

"Can we go to the kid's area mom?" Nova asks coming up behind you.

"Sure can, lead the way honey."

She heads towards the back of the museum with the interactive exhibits, pulling both of you to play on the first few before dragging y'all to another one. You catch yourself smiling and laughing much more now. After playing with everything and seeing all of the exhibits. You walk beside Chris towards the doors you came in.

"So... would you like to lunch food?" He says a confused look going across his face making you laugh. You see his cheeks turn a light pink. "Let me try that again," He puts up his hand with a laugh, "Could I treat you both to lunch?"

"No," You say shaking your head.

"Oh, ok yeah I uh, that's- that's, yeah... ok." He stammers, closing his eyes shaking his head.

"I could treat you to lunch though?" You smile up at him.

"A-he," He laughs tongue touching his top teeth, "I'd like that."

You ask Nova for some ideas on places y'all could take him. Walking to the cars looking at the time, you decide on a place only telling him to follow you.

Making your way through town you finally pull up to locally renowned BBQ place.

Getting close to the door he takes a deep breath, "This smells really good."

"Wait till you try the brisket." Nova says opening the door and he holds it so she can walk in; his hand goes to your lower back for a moment then drops away.

"If you'd like we can order by the pound with sides and we can all share, or they have some sandwich plates." You tell him as he looks at the menu. "Nova and I usually share."

"I'm good with that." He smiles down at you.

Going to the counter you order some brisket, turkey, and bacon wrapped quail, along with sides of green beans, mac and cheese, and potato salad.

As the cashier gets the drinks, Chris moves closer to the counter reaching for his wallet. "Umm no sir, I told you I would treat you to lunch." You put your arm in front of him and step in front of the register.

Nova laughs, "You won't win."

"I can see that." He smiles.

"Here take these and go find some where to sit on the patio." You hand them their drinks and Nova shows him the way to the outside tables.

You pay and get your table number walking outside. Looking at the entrance your glad you got there when you did, there was already a line forming outside the doors.

Sitting down Nova and Chris are talking about their favorite things from the museum. He tells her about how he really loves to draw and paint. Also telling her how he wanted to be an animator for Disney at one point.

The food comes out, the server putting the trays in the center of the table. "This looks really good." He comments as you hand him a plate.

"I think this is some of the best barbeque in town." You say as Nova puts food on her plate handing him a fork.

Getting your plates set you all sit in mostly silence eating; the occasional this is really good, and oh try this.

You notice a group of younger girls looking over at him talking to each other. When he's done eating one of them timidly comes to the table, he looks over smiling at her when she asks if he's Chris Evans. She asks if her and her friends could get pictures with him; which he says of course to. A few other people taking notice and asking for pictures too.

He looks over at you and Nova apologetically as the last group takes a picture with him. He waves to everyone as you all stand up leaving.

"I'm sorry about that," He says rubbing the back of his neck stopping at your car.

"It's completely fine, I should have thought about how busy this place gets. I wasn't thinking."

"No you're fine, the food was really good." He smiles.

"Thanks for hanging out with us Chris." Nova says and gives him a hug.

"Thank you for the invite shorty." He pats her back. She smiles and grabs your car keys going ahead and getting in. He watches her get in before looking back at you. "Thank you for lunch, I had a good time."

"I did too," You smirk at him. "I'm gonna get her home, you drive safe."

"Yeah you too," He smiles turning on his heel towards his car. "Hey Y/N?" He stops turning back to you.

Hold your car door open you turn back to him, "Yeah?"

"Would you and Nova like to come over tomorrow? I could make y'all dinner?" He bites his lips together looking at you.

You take a moment thinking, Nova leaning over the seat whispering, "Yes... say yes mom." Using her puppy dog eyes on you.

"Sure," You smile at Nova then look at him, "Just text me when you want us to come by."

"Ok, I will." A big smile spreads across his face, eyes crinkling in the corners, "See y'all tomorrow." He turns smiling down at his feet walking to his car.

You smile to yourself getting in the car. Nova asks you to turn up the radio and you roll down the windows. Pulling out of the parking lot you and her sing along to the radio laughing and feeling good.

That evening he texts you, "Thank you again for earlier."

"You're welcome." You send back.

 _You need to talk to him about everything._ The thought creeps in and you know you do, you just didn't want to yet. Today was nice, or at least later in the day it turned nice; when you got to joking and laughing. You felt the way you had when you first started talking to him.


	15. Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Nova go have dinner at Chris's. You and him finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ ONLY!!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone reading and commenting. You are all absolutely amazing!
> 
> Quick read through, all mistakes are my own

Up early the next morning you were getting a little nervous about seeing him for dinner. In the shower you second guess even going over, debating maybe telling him no when he texts. You were suppose to still be mad at him; which you were, just not like you had been when everything first happened.

When he does text you don't tell him no.

Chris texts around lunch, "Is 6 good for y'all?"

"Sounds great, see you then."

You went to the store the evening before, deciding you were going to make an apple pie to take. Washing the apples you started to even question making it, but you already had the crust ready and waiting in the fridge. Figuring you were already this far, you go ahead and peel the apples.

"What can I help you with?" Nova asked as you finish slicing the apples into a bowl.

"Go ahead and get the crust and dough out. I'll get these ready for mixing." You measure out the sugar, brown sugar, cinnamon, nutmeg, flour and salt in with the apples.

Passing her the bowl she starts to mix while you cut the dough into strips. Once all the apples are coated, she spoons them into the crust spreading them out sprinkling butter over top. Handing her a few strips of dough she helps you lay them over the top, crimping the edges.

"Should we do the brown sugar topping too?" You ask her.

"Ohh yes, I like when you add that." She starts measuring out the brown sugar into a bowl, you pour in the flour and spoon in butter mixing it up. Once its the consistency you like she helps you sprinkle it over the top. Putting it in the over turning on the timer and washing your hands.

"Ok, we should get ready." You comment walking to your bedroom.

Standing in your closet you stare at all of your clothes, having no clue what to even wear. Nova comes in wearing a long sleeve floral dress and her boots, "You look nice." You tell her as she twirls around making the bottom flair out.

"What are you going to wear?"

"I have no clue super Nova girl." You blow the hair out of your face.

"Here, let me pick!" She beams walking into your closet pushing the hangers around. She finds a flowly dress a similar color to hers and a duster cardigan putting them together. "I think this would be pretty." She nods matter of factly.

"You wanna match?"

"Yeah, why not?" She lays them on your bed and finds your boots bringing them out.

The oven beeps and you take the pie out setting it on the counter. It was almost time to head over.

You rush to get dressed, doing some minimal makeup and straightening a few flyaway's of hair.

"Ok honey, you ready?" You call to her testing how hot the pan is to the touch. Wrapping it all in saran wrap you put it into a cake carrier.

"Yep!" Nova comes in slipping her jacket on.

You grab your purse and keys, heading out the door.

_____________________________________

Chris opens the door with a smile, dish towel slung over his shoulder. "Hey! Y'all look very pretty." He compliments as he holds the door open. He's wearing his jeans with a pressed button down with the sleeves rolled up, hair brushed back. You were originally nervous thinking you'd be over dressed.

"Thanks," Carrying the pie in your hands you step inside the door. "Nova was our stylist for tonight."

"You did a great job Nova," She smiles bright, "Let me take that." He grabs the pie walking you both to the kitchen, music filling the room. "Is this the apple pie you mentioned in Boston?" He side eyes you putting it on the counter next to the sides.

"It is, so if its good you'll have to brag to Anthony that you got to taste it." Your cheeks heat up slightly realizing that could be taken wrong. Clearing your throat you look around, "Do you need help with anything?"

"Absolutely not, you 2 are my guests." He goes to the oven looking in, "Food is almost done, can I get you something to drink?"

"What do you got?" Nova asks leaning on the counter.

"I went and got y'all some good ole," he clears his throat, putting on his southern accent, "Sweet tea," making Nova laugh, "Or water, lemonade, or coke." He smiles.

"Tea please." She says.

"Tea for me too, please" You add.

He pulls out a gallon from the fridge pouring glasses. "The food smells good." You comment taking the cup from him.

"I hope y'all like it." He turns handing Nova her cup, talking with a french accent, "Tonight's menu is rosemary chicken, with mashed potatoes, roasted broccoli and carrots."

"Oh sounds good!" Nova says as he takes the chicken out placing it on the counter.

"Can I take the plates to the table?" You say going to where they are sitting on the counter.

"If you must help then yes, but you don't have to."

Picking them up you take them to the table, Nova following you and sitting down. Chris comes behind you putting the bowls with the sides down, going back to the kitchen grabbing the chicken and silverware.

"Go ahead and make your plates." He says grabbing his drink, sitting down next to you.

Putting your hand out to Nova you motion for her to start. She puts a little bit of everything on her plate as do you.

He watches you both as you take your first bites like how y'all kept doing to him.

"Mmm," You say almost moaning as you chew. "This chicken is delicious."

"The veggies are really good too!" Nova adds.

Chris smiles and starts eating.

A few minutes pass, "So where did you learn to cook?" You ask breaking the silence between you.

"My mom," He says with a smile, "And recipe books." He adds with a laugh. "When I was younger I used to make the whole house try everything I would make. Some of it did not turn out too good."

You and Nova giggle with him. "Well this is good." Nova comments.

"Thank you," He smiles at her then at you.

Rest of the dinner is filled with Nova talking about how school was going and hobbies she's gotten into. After you all finish eating they get back on the topic of drawing.

You get up grabbing all the plates taking them to the sink as they keep talking. Despite the look you got from Chris for cleaning the table, you grab the leftovers putting them in the fridge as well.

Bringing the pie and plates back with you, you sit back down as Chris stands up. "I need to go grab something, I'll be right back." He walks down the hall.

You cut 3 slices, placing them on plates and Chris walks in with 2 gift bags handing Nova one and then you one.

"What's this?" You look from the bag to him.

"Open them." He smirks sitting back down.

You eye him for a second and Nova takes the tissue paper out of hers looking inside.

"How cool!" She reaches in pulling out drawing pencils and pens, colored pencils, charcoal pens and a large drawing pad.

"Look inside the book." Chris tells her.

On the first page there's a drawing of her as a Disney princess signed with his name at the bottom. She gasps, "Did you draw this?" She looks at him wide eyed.

"I did, I didn't know which princess was you favorite so I just created you as your own."

Your heart strings tug tight at the sweet gesture.

"You have to show me how you draw like that!She gets up and gives him a tight hug. "Thank you so much!! Open yours mom!" She says looking at your bag.

You take the paper out looking into the bag, pulling out an old square leather bag. Opening the top of the bag theres a vintage Rolleflix camera inside. "Oh wow..." You whisper, admiring the old camera.

"That's cool!" Nova says looking at it with you.

"I saw it at an antique store. I know you have a few vintage cameras on your bookshelf but I couldn't remember if you had one of those." He says.

"No I don't. Just... wow, it's in really good condition too." You pull the view finder up and look through the lense. "It must of cost you alot. I-I can't accept this." You shake your head.

"Nonsense, yes you can." He says touching your arm with a smile.

You admire it some more before placing it back in the bag. "Thank you." You look at him smiling.

He smiles back looking down, he grabs his fork, "Ok I am dying to try this pie."

You laugh looking at Nova whose already taken a bite out of her slice. Chris takes a little on his fork and you watch him as he did you earlier.

"Hoey cap," He says behind the bite.

"Like it?" Nova asks eyebrow raised taking another bite of her slice.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to eat all of that tonight." He points his fork at the pie. It makes you smile how much he likes it. "You'll have to show me how you make it."

"Well there is a secret ingredient I use." He arches an eyebrow at you taking another bite. "It's no thing big, just child labor." You smile and Nova shakes her head yes laughing.

Nova finishes her slice and starts to draw in her drawing pad as Chris finishes his. He gets up and grabs his drawing pad and they both sit at the table light music playing as they draw and color together.

Wrapping the pie you place it in the fridge, propping yourself against the counter watching them; Chris giving Nova pointers.

Nervously playing with your lip ring you knew you needed to talk to Chris sooner rather than later. You get up the nerve and walk back to the table.

"Hey Chris, could I steal you for a moment?" Hands holding the back of your chair.

"Absolutely." He stands up patting the table. "That is looking great." He tells Nova and she smiles still looking at her paper.

You walk with him to the living room, you're hoping its far enough away Nova won't hear.

"Can we talk?" You ask pulling your bottom lip in your mouth.

"Yeah," He puts his hand out and you both sit down on the couch.

"I've had a lot of fun tonight and didn't really want to do this now. But I also wanted to talk to you in person." Looking down at your hands in your lap, you fidget nervously. "What happened between us? I mean I know I told you... I love you in Dallas, and you pulled back a lot after that. And then the night we talked..." You take a deep breath, "Then you come to town and tell me sorry at the hospital... I just, I don't know, I'm still confused." You sigh, "Can you just explain everything to me?" You look up locking eyes with him.

He sits turned to you, putting his arm on the back of the couch. "When you said you love me, it scared me. It scared me because I knew I felt the same way for you. But I got so in my head, that I wasn't good enough for you or for Nova, and I live all these miles away. Instead of talking to you and figuring things out I just stopped talking all together. And you're so fiercely independent and as cliché as it is your not like other women I've dated, and it intimidates me. You don't get mad at me if I'm working and can't talk or we don't get to see each other every day."

He rubs the back of his neck, "Truth be told I knew I had more feelings than just liking you as a person before you left Boston." Your eyes go big in surprised when he says that. "You have this vibe about you. When I first saw you at the convention I knew I had to meet you. And then I went and messed it all up."

Looking down he shakes his head eyes turning red. "That night you called I was hanging out with some friends. One of them just split from his wife; about to go through a divorce. Unfortunately he's so hurt that while we were drinking his mentality turned into not liking anyone's relationships." Your eyes start to tear up listening to him.

He sighs deep closing his eyes, "They all know about you, I talk about you all the time and they knew I was scared and he and I got to talking. All my insecurities just dug deeper in my mind and I freaked out." Rub a hand down his mouth shaking his head, "I knew I messed up before you even hung up but I just, I didn't know how to fix it in that moment. The next day he apologized and urged me to make things right but I didn't know what the right thing to say would be."

He reaches over touching your arm, "I still don't know how to make things right but I want to, god Y/N I really want to. Looking back I know I should have just called and said anything but I didn't and that was wrong of me to do. I am so sorry I hurt you Y/N, its the last thing in the world I ever want to do." Tears roll down your cheek, as a few escape from his eyes.

You shake your head ok not trusting your voice yet; you sit there looking at him and hold his hand on your arm. Part of you still wanted to be mad, but that wasn't who you were anymore. You wasted so much time being angry when you and John split up and looking back you didn't like that girl; you didn't want to turn into her again.

"What do you want to do? Like with us?" You ask voice small.

"I want this..." He points between you, "us together. Bring you and Nova up to Boston, let you met Dodger. For you to meet my mom and dad and sisters... not that I haven't told them about y'all already." He smiles, "I want to go through the ups and downs of life with you, and for you to be my girlfriend... I mean only if you'll have me." He asks blue eyes looking into yours.

"It's going to take work."

"I know,"

"And we can't just shut each other out if we have a problem." You add.

"You're right. But I want you and Nova and everything that comes with it." He reaches up wiping the tears off your cheek.

He keeps his hand there, biting your lip you look at him, "Ok... ok yeah I want that too. Can we just take things slow?"

"Yes, as slow as you want, I will do anything for the woman I love." He smiles, thumb brushing gently against your cheek.

You smile, feeling your eyes tear up once again. You grab his hand on your face holding it there for a moment. You feel like a weight was lifted off your chest, your heart feeling happy again. "We better get back in there." You motion your head to the kitchen.

"Yeah," He says with a smile standing up from the couch lending you a hand to help you stand up.

Before he turns to walk you grab his arm pulling him close to you, "Hey," You say looking up at him, eyes flicking between his, "I love you..." You voice is quiet, you're still somewhat scared to say it out loud but it feels right.

His hand finds your lower back holding you, "I love you too, Y/N." He smiles and you hug him, really hug him, eyes closing enjoying the feeling of his arms around you.

He kisses the top of your head, you pull back running the sleeve of your cardigan across your cheeks with a smile. He holds your hand and walks you to the kitchen where Nova's still drawing away.

"Check it out guys," She looks up with a big smile holding up the paper. She's drawn Belle from Beauty and the Beast. "I made it for you mom!"

"Awe baby, it looks amazing!" You smile big sitting down across from her.

"Man, you got those details down. You've got to teach me your tricks now." Chris says taking a seat next her. She smiles and starts telling him how she drew the details on the dress and he starts to draw with her again.

You grab a piece of paper joining them. You all laugh and joke until its time for you to get her home and to bed.

"I'll see you later?" He asks running a hand down your back.

"Yes, definitely," You smile giving him a hug pushing up kissing his cheek, then following Nova to the car, "I'll call you," You holler as you both turn waving at him as you leave.

_____________________________________________

You talked to him for a little bit on the phone on Sunday and Monday slowly getting back to some of the flirty banter you used to have. He brought donuts and coffee to your work on Tuesday.  
Susan was the only one in the office with you when he stopped by and when he left she said you "snagged one polite and handsome one". It made you smile, you weren't sure if she realized who he was.

Wednesday you walked around downtown taking some pictures for a client when you go the idea to do something for him.  
Heading to the capital you take some artistic style pictures of the building and surrounding area. You know he had been doing some project at the capital, even though he hadn't said what it was yet, and his political background, you thought maybe he'd appreciate the pictures.

Getting back to the office you do a few edits to the 4 you like the best and print them off; mount them on boards and put them in frames. Laying them on the table you see how they look all together, liking how it turned out.

Scrolling through your phone you find the picture of him and Nova, the picture you took of him at the coffee shop in Boston, and the picture he took of you both watching the bats on the bridge; printing them and putting them into smaller frames.

Finishing work and packing up the frames you head home for the day.

Once you're home you get relaxed and call Chris. He answers smile in his voice, "Hey sweetheart."

You smile enjoying hearing the nickname again, "Hey, I was wondering if you were busy tonight?"

"No, I was being lazy at the house," He lets out a breathy laugh, "Did you want to do something?"

"Well... I wanted to see if you might want to come over?" You were pacing your house, you weren't sure why you were so anxious. Maybe because things were looking up and he was officially your boyfriend? "Nova's with her dad tonight, and I ordered pizza and have beer in the fridge."

"Yeah, as long as you don't mind me looking like a bum."

"I don't think you could look like a bum even if you tried," You giggle, "Plus I probably look worse." You look down at your tank top and yoga pants.

"I highly doubt that. I can be there in like 15 minutes?"

"Perfect, I love you," It slips out before you can stop it, your eyes close tight. That was the first time you had said it over the phone or in that kind of way.

"I love you too, see you soon." You can hear the smile in his voice as he hangs up.

The pizza arrives just before Chris does. He comes in smiling giving you a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He was wearing his grey sweatpants and a Henley stretched tight across his shoulders, the collar open, tattoos on his chest peaking out.

"I though you said you looked like a bum." You tease closing the door and he runs a hand through his hair making it stand up.

"And I thought you said you did too?" He smirks, cocking an eyebrow while blatantly checking you out. "I like these pants you have on by the way." He comments looking at your butt as you head to the kitchen. Your cheeks heat up, you weren't sure you would ever get used to that.

You playfully look over your shoulder at him as you grab plates and beers. You both sit on the couch, eating pizza and hanging out. Things between you were starting to get more comfortable, the conversation flowing just as easily as it had before.

Polishing off the pizza Chris gets up grabbing 2 more beers. Putting your feet up on the couch you turn, stretching out. Laughing as he looks at your legs then at you with a shake of his head.

He hands you your beer saying, "Just like Dodger, I get up and you take over my seat." You smile moving your feet but he stops them from falling off the couch.

He picks up your legs sitting down and putting them in his lap allowing you to get comfortable. One forearm is resting right above your knees the other on your calves holding his beer.

Sitting in comfortable silence Chris's thumb mindlessly starts to rub across your knee. This was the first time you both had been alone and it was nice.

Enjoying yourself you realize since you started dating you both had been timid about touching each other, taking everything slow. Just hugging when you saw each other, lingering touches and kisses on the cheeks. You missed this physical affection, you missed him.

Leaning forward he puts his empty bottle on the coffee table while you nurse the last of yours. He moves your leg tilting your foot to the side.

"I've never really looks at your foot tattoo." He says looking down and you sit up pulling your pant leg up so he can see all of it. "Did it hurt?"

"In places," You roll your leg more, "Around my ankle and where my foot bends were probably the worst of it. Walking for a few days was fun." Placing your bottle on the table you sit back looking at your arm, "Minus the one on my sternum I think this one was a pretty tender spot." You say looking at the peony flowers on your inner arm. "Oh and this one," Your fingers brush your hair back and trail the writing going down the top of your shoulder.

He leans forward looking at your tattoos as you talk about them, his fingers would trail along the details of the ones on your lower arm as he listened to why you got them.

"What about you? Did you think any of yours hurt?"

He sits back against the cushions looking down at his chest, "Yeah, the ones down here on my stomach did a little bit, but the one on my side... son of a bitch." He laughs arm moving up and his other hand going down his shirt rubbing where it was.

"I don't think I've really seen that one, well I mean I've seen it but only when you have your shirt off... obviously..." You trail off with a shy smile, cheeks feeling flush. You knew what you were doing, you just hoped he would actually lift his shirt up.

He sits up and you scoot your butt back moving your legs but keeping them in his lap. He lifts his shirt, just as you hoped, leaning to the side tattooed skin stretching taunt.

Your hand comes up, finger gingerly brushing along the tattoo lines, as his did yours, and he tells you about it. Your eyes first look over the tattoo, then trail over the ridges and plains of his body. His physique is immaculate, you could enjoy this view all day.

Goosebumps pop up across his skin and he twitches with a shiver. You smile up at him, "Sorry," You say with a small giggle, removing your hand from him.

" 'S alright," He smiles, a shaky breath falling from his lips as he looks down fixing his shirt.

He runs a hand through his hair looking over at you. You lean forward pressing your lips to his, his full soft lips molding to yours. Slowly pulling back his lips chase yours, pulling you into another kiss.

"Sorry," His breath fans across your face.

You kiss him again, hands cupping his face, his hand grabs your thigh squeezing, the other snaking around your back.

"We should... _*kiss*_ take things slow,"

"Yeah," He says letting you take control.

"Right?" You keep kissing him, "Do you want... _*kiss*_ … me to stop?"

He pulls back, "Do you want to?" He's breathing hard eyes flickering between yours. His cheeks are flushed, lips red and kiss swollen, pupils blown.

You look down at his mouth then back into his eyes, "Fuck no," You pull his mouth to yours again, shifting your legs, moving to straddle his waist. Grabbing his hair tight in your fingers you pull his head back looking down at him as your hips grind against his erection.

His eyes roll closing, mouth dropping open. Slipping your tongue into his mouth you both moan. His hands grab your ass, keeping your hips rocking while your tongues massage and twist together.

Without breaking the kiss he shifts lifting you up and turns laying your back down on the couch, his thigh slotting between your legs.

Your hands travel up and down his arms and back, feeling his muscles flex while he holds himself above you. Hands grabbing the back hem of his shirt your dull nails scratching his skin as you pull it up. He moans deep in his throat.

The room is filled with the sounds of your kissing and moans and grunts.  
All of the sounds he's making are going straight to your pussy. You squeeze your thighs around his and he flexes the muscles there as your hips move against him.

His pushes up grabbing the collar of his shirt taking it off. He looks down at you, chest heaving with each deep breath. Damn is he sexy, his sweatpants dangerously low on his hips. His hands go to the hem of your shirt and stop, he looks up at your face.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asks, eyes searching yours. "I can stop." He swallows thick, eyes staying locked on yours.

"No... please don't." His hands slowly push your shirt up, gliding against the newly exposed skin. You sit up and slip your tank over your head leaving you in your bra and yoga pants.

Chris leans back over kissing you slowly. His lips and tongue taking their time, his hands knead and massage your thighs and hips.

Kissing down your cheek you turn your face so he has access to your neck. He bites under your ear making you moan, your hips rocking harder against his thigh. His hands come up your sides stopping at the bottom on your bra.

You're starting to get impatient, your hands go to the waistband of his sweat pants and his large hand easily encircles your wrists stopping you. He moves back enough to put your hands above your head.

Leaning back down, "Uh hu," He breaths in your ear, "I want to take care of you tonight," He bites your neck again, tongue soothing the area "Let me show you how much I love you."  
You moan your answer, hips rocking against his thigh and he shifts pushing it against you harder. You wouldn't be surprised if he could feel how wet you were.

His hands finally trailing over your breasts, gently pinching your nipples through the fabric. Kissing down your neck, across your collar bone and down across your chest. He sucks a spot on the top of your breast, kissing his way across to the other one, hands squeezing them. You can feel your nipples strain against the fabric of your bra.

Your fingers are holding on tight to the arm of the couch above your head. His hands slide down your sides, you arch your back so he can unclasp your bra, his mouth still kissing the mounds of your breasts.

He pushes your bra up, hands cupping your breasts. You move your arms taking it all the way off as his lips seal around one of your nipples. Your back pushes up, his finger swiping against your other perk nipple. He mouth comes off of you with a lewd pop before going to your other breast doing the same.

You put a hand against his head, threading through his hair as he continues his assault to your nipples, gently biting and sucking. You're a moaning, heavy breathing mess, his mouth coming off of you with loud pops making your breasts jiggle in his hands. If your panties weren't soaked before they were now.

He kisses down your chest tattoo moving his body down as he kisses your stomach, hands trailing to the top of your pants.

He sits back pulling your pants and panties down your legs agonizingly slow. You put your arms above your head as he tosses your pants away, getting on his knees beside the couch he grabs your ankle bringing it to his lips.

He trails open mouthed kisses down your leg, kissing the tattoos on your thigh. You try to rub your thighs together but he grips your other leg keeping them open.

He stops short of where you really want him. He looks at your pussy biting his bottom lip. Your whole face feels bright red.

"You're so beautiful." He says looking up at you putting one of your legs over his shoulder, hand holding it there. His fingers squeeze your thigh making their way to where you're dying to have him as he kisses your other thigh. As he gets right at your lips he stops, moving to the other thigh kissing again.

You groan raising up looking at him, "Patience baby... I can see your ready." He says kissing back down your thigh.

You lay back and he kisses right above your clit, then each side of your pussy lips, gently sucking them into his mouth. You groan vibrating your chest.

"I've got you baby," He puts your other thigh on his shoulder. His fingers finally run through your wetness opening your lips and you push your head back with a moan. "Fuck you're soaked."

His fingers brush against the sides of your clit holding you open, he leans forward kissing your clit, tongue coming out gently licking then kissing it again and he moans.

"Oh Chris..." Your hands go to his hair.

"Have I told you how good you taste?" His breath hot against your melting center, "I could spend hours down here."

You moan, hips trying to rock to get any kind of friction but he stops them. Laying his arm over your thigh draping it across your stomach. He had you so worked up you could cum from his breath against you.

He does a few more teasing kiss, lick, kiss, lick; French kissing your clit until your head is feeling dizzy. He moves his mouth down, tongue licking from your entrance to your clit. The moan he lets out vibrates against you and you suck in a sharp breath.

Sucking your clit between his lips he hums his approval, continuing to lick and suck as you mewl and moan, withering on the couch.

"Talk to me baby, I wanna hear you." His fingers slide down to your opening gently pushing 2 inside of you. "I love hearing your voice."

"Oh fuck," You moan louder, his fingers slowly drawing back then pushing back into you, "I love how your lips feel against me.... _moan _… and how your fingers feel inside me," Your breath hitches as his fingers curve, pressing and rubbing the spot inside that you like.__

__"Yeah? You like when my thick fingers fuck your tight pussy?" He says, and your eyes roll back, his dirty talk a stark contrast to how gentle but firm his fingers were; pressing and rubbing inside you. The sounds filling the room giving away how wet you were._ _

__He sucks your lips into his mouth again, kissing his way back to sucking and licking circles around your clit, taking his time._ _

__"You're gonna make me cum with your fingers and those pretty lips." You pant, "Is that what you want?" He moans and hums his agreement. Your eyes roll back you were right on the edge but you were enjoying the slow yet strong pace he set, you could feel every curve of his thick fingers, ever swipe of his tongue._ _

__"Fuck," You pant, "Don't stop." Your breathing is rapid, your fingers flexing in his hair and he moans louder against you. Tongue and fingers keeping their pace, building you up._ _

__"Oh Chris!!" When you cum its powerful, more powerful then you've ever had with oral alone, his tongue and fingers drawing out wave after wave as your pussy pulses. White dots cloud your vision, head pushing back, hand holding Chris's head, other hand gripping his forearm holding you down. Your leg shoots up trying to push back and away from his mouth but he holds you close._ _

__He stops his assault for a moment and you such in a sharp breath trying to catch your breath. He sucks and licks your clit again, fingers pressing up, he makes you cum a second time with a strangled moan, body going ridged, back arching, hips jerking._ _

__You feel like you're about to pass out, the pleasure on the brink of being too much. He kisses your pussy a few more times, fingers still rubbing that spot as your body spasms and grips his fingers tight._ _

__Your body goes slack, chest rising and falling rapidly, hand going into your hair as your eyes close, smile big across your face._ _

__He kisses your slick thighs, gently removing his fingers from inside you once you're pussy stops pulsating. You wince and he kisses his way back up your body, lips finding yours. Moaning against his lips, you feel the wetness on his beard against your chin. Slipping your tongue in his mouth, welcoming the taste of yourself. He kisses you down from your high, helping slow your breathing and heart rate down._ _

__"I love you," He says looking down at you, brushing your hair off your sweat slick shoulders and neck._ _

__"Fuck...I love you," You smile, lazily rubbing the hair at the base of his neck, he smiles kissing you again._ _

__You let out a breathy giggle as he kisses down your cheek back to your neck, nipping at your collar bone._ _

__"How did you did that?" You laugh waving a hand in the air, smile still plastered across your face._ _

__"I read about that technique, just never tried it." He laughs giving you one last kiss. "A good one to keep doing?" He asks against your lips with a smile_ _

__"Yes... mhm again, yes." You nod your head vigorously._ _

__He laughs reaching down to grab you panties, slipping them up your legs, barely lifting your hips so he can get them all the way on you._ _

__"Thank you," You smile, body blissed out._ _

__He smiles sitting on the couch beside you, rubbing your legs. Getting your bearings you take your time to sit up._ _

__Leaning into him you put your arms around his neck, pressing your naked chest to his giving him a kiss, "I have something for you."_ _

__"Oh yeah? What is it?" He arches an eyebrow arm resting around your hips._ _

__"You'll see, they're in my room," You giggle along with him, "I'm just not sure how well my legs work right now."_ _

__He grabs your thigh dragging you on his lap. "I can help you with that." He scoots forward holding your butt and legs as he stands up._ _

__"Christopher!" You laugh holding tight to his shoulders and neck, feet crossing behind his back._ _

__"Mmm, I'm liking you like this." He looks down at your chest pressed tight against him, back up to your face biting his lip._ _

__He squeezes your butt and you squeal out a laugh. He carries you to your room, kissing you as you both fall onto the bed. You hands run into his hair as he pushes up looking down at you._ _

__You hands run down his arms, his eyes are exploring your face as he smiles._ _

__"What?" You ask making a face._ _

__"You're beautiful." Your face starts to feel hot and you put your hands over your face. He grabs your wrist moving it from your face, bringing your hand to his lips._ _

__"Ok lover boy," You smile teasing him, "Go look at those frames propped against the wall."_ _

__Looking over his shoulder he looks at you with a smile pushing to stand up from the bed. You sit up admiring his muscular back as he walks away. He grabs the small ones first, looking at the pictures, smile spreading across his face._ _

__"These are for me?" He looks over at you smiling as he looks at the pictures._ _

__"Yeah, I know you really liked those so I printed them and mounted them in the frames."_ _

__"I love them," He smiles, eyes crinkling._ _

__"Ok now the bigger ones!" You tuck your feet under you, excited._ _

__He puts the small frames on your dresser bending over picking the first one up. He looks at it eyes bright, "Wow," He props it up grabbing the next one, looking at all of them in amazement until all 4 are propped up. "You took these?" He turns smiling and then goes back to looking at them._ _

__"Yeah," You put your hair behind your ear, "I was taking some pictures for another client and wasn't far from the capital."_ _

__He walks over giving you a kiss then sitting beside you still looking at the pictures. "They are amazing sweetheart."_ _

__"I remember you said you needed some stuff on your walls at home, and I know your time out here this time will be ending sometime so, I thought maybe you could take a little bit of Austin back to Boston with you." You smile leaning your head on his shoulder._ _

__After some time you look up at him and smile as he smiles still looking at the pictures._ _

__"I'm going to stay out here as long as I can, but what do you think about you and Nova coming to Boston with me?" He asks breaking the silence. "The holiday's are coming up, y'all could come spend them with me and Dodger? As long as John's ok with Nova coming up there of course."_ _

__He looks over blue eyes bright, "I think we can plan that." You smile giving him a kiss._ _


	16. Friends Are Coming To Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony and Scott make it to Texas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible and have had this written for a while but life got crazy and I haven't had the chance to finish. This is part of what I wrote for the next chapter and I wanted to go ahead and put it out there. I promise the next chapter will be juicy and hopefully won't take as long for me to put out there
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and enjoy everything so far!!

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" You ask, yawning, chin resting on his shoulder.

"I'd love to stay... but I still want to respect taking things slow." Lacing his fingers with yours pulling your arms tighter around him.

"I could always... help you out before you leave?" Eyebrow arching, turning to kiss his neck, fingers tickling the hair on his stomach.

"Mmmm…" He breaths out, "Sweetheart, as much as I'd love that, tonight was about you." He stops your hands from trailing any further. Turning his face as best as he can you kiss your way up to his lips, tongue slipping into his mouth.

"You're going to be the death of me." He smiles against your lips, kissing you again. "Plus I've got to get the stooges from the airport in the morning."

"So if there's only 2 of them, does that make you the 3rd stooge?" You tease him with a smile. He turns quickly tickling your sides, both of you falling down on the bed.

"O-o-k, ok, ok!" You laugh surrendering, him smiling and laughing with you.

Looking down at you, his eyes roam over your body, biting his bottom lip as his eyes linger on your still naked breasts before kissing you with a groan then sitting up.

Turning on your side with a yawn, you watch him wrap up the picture frames you gave him. He walks to the living room grabbing his shirt and shoes along with your clothes.

"Thank you," You grab his hand as he sits back on the bed with you. "For everything tonight... We should do it again." You smile, scrunching your nose.

"Oh I plan to sweetheart," He winks, leaning down kissing you tenderly. "I'm going to take those to the car." He kisses you again taking the frames out.

Coming back in, your sitting on the bed with your tank top on. Crawling to the edge you prop yourself up on your knees. "How about instead of us going out to dinner tomorrow, why don't you and the guys come over and I can cook for y'all?" You ask, your arms going around his neck, his hands snake around resting at the top of your butt.

"Will you make your apple pie too?" He gives you his best puppy dog eyes.

"I guess I could make it," You giggle, a fake exasperated look on your face. "But only if you help." You wink.

"Yessss." He smiles celebrating, "Tell me what you need for that and for dinner, I'll go to the store and get everything."

"Oh, you'll go grocery shopping for me?" You say, acting shocked.

"I'll do anything for my girl." He smiles.

"Mmm, I like hearing you call me yours." You kiss him, his hands cupping your ass squeezing, pulling you flush against him. You moan into the kiss, feeling his length growing hard against your stomach. Your fingers going into his hair as you take his bottom lip between your teeth biting gently, making him growl.

"Dammit," He breaths heavy, shaking his head, "I better go." You smile at how flustered he was getting.

"Fine... I guess," You pout, "Let me know when you get home?"

"I will," He squeezes your ass once more kissing you, "I love you."

His beautiful blue eyes looking into yours, "I love you too." You smile at him.

Holding his hand, you walk him to the door, legs still feeling wobbly. Kissing several more times and saying "I love you's", you watch and wave while he drives away.

Climbing back in bed, you snuggle under the covers scrolling through your phone.

After some time you pull up twitter. As the newsfeed refreshes your welcomed with a picture Chris posted. Its of the 4 pictures of the capital with a simple blue heart emoji. You smile pressing the heart button.

Opening the comments you see people were speculating that he was in Austin, or was there at one point. You also smile at the sweet comments asking where he got them, and that they thought they were really good pictures.

You know you'll have to be a little more conscious when you were out in public with him. Not that you didn't want to yell from the rooftops and let the world know about you and him, but you knew he was private about his personal life and you didn't mind. The world knowing didn't really matter.

He texts you letting you know he was home and would call you in the morning. That night you get one of the best sleeps you had in a while, the only thing that would have made it better was if he would have stayed with you.

_______________________________________________________

Getting up early you make the pie dough so it can be ready for that evening.

While you're at work Anthony and Scott send you and Chris snaps as their plane lands. They send a couple as they see Chris and he sends some at the same time he sees them.

You laugh at the fact that they both recorded snaps at the same time. Scott sends another one complaining about all of the luggage he had to bring because of Chris.

Chris calls you a little later, "Hello?"

"Hey!" His voice beams through the phone, "Are you busy? I was wondering if we could come see you."

Your hesitant at first because all of the girls are in the office, chewing on your lip ring you tell him, "Yeah... but just heads up everyone's here."

"That's fine, can we bring y'all anything? Scott said he wanted to get boba tea."

"Um sure, I'll go ask the girls and text you?"

"Perfect, see you soon... I love you." You hear Scott in the background saying "whaaatt?" Sounding a little surprised with a clear smile in his voice, and Chris laughs; you imagine he's rubbing his hand across the back of his neck.

"I love you too. Bye."

Getting up from your desk you find Kaylee and Julia in the design room.

"Hey, do y'all want some boba tea?" You ask walking to the long table.

"Yeah, you going?" Kaylee asks going through swatches of fabrics.

"Uh no... my boyfriend and his friends were going to." You look up with a smile, scrunching your nose.

They both look up from the fabrics, surprised smiles playing on their faces.

"Y/N has a boyfriend?" Julia says eyes wide.

You had worked with them both for years and although you weren't really close outside of work, you still considered them friends and they knew parts of your personal life like most coworkers do.

"He sure is a handsome man." Susan says as she walks in smiling at you.

"Oh? Anyone we know?" Kaylee asks leaning against the table, propping her chin in her hand.

"Well... yeah...?" You shrug, you weren't really sure how to break it that he was Chris Evans so you figure you'd let them see for themselves. "Do y'all want anything or not?"

They tell you what they'd like and you text it to Chris. "And y'all try not be weird when they get here," You laugh.

They both look at each other then back at you laughing. Heading back to your office you finish up the quotes you were working on.

Chris texts letting you know they were outside. Heading to the entrance you wait as you see them getting out of the car laughing and carryings the drinks up. Opening the door they all smile at you.

"Hey sweetheart," Chris says handing you your drink then slips his sunglasses off putting them on his hat giving you a hug and a kiss.

Anthony and Scott give you a knowing smirk behind him as he walks inside.

Your cheeks flush as you smile at them, "Hey guys, how was the flight?"

"It was good," Anthony says giving you a hug.

"Yes, what he said," Scott laughs hugging you following Chris and Anthony inside.

"We can go to the kitchen." You say leading the way.

Susan comes in first introducing herself to everyone, thanking them for her drink, before going back to her office.

You ask them what their plans are for the day and make sure they still wanted to have dinner at your house. Letting Anthony know you invited Dani to join, which he smiles wide at.

Kaylee and Julia walk in steps stuttering and they smile. Introducing themselves they eye you with wide eyes as they come to stand beside you. You hand them their drinks and they stay and chat with all of you.

"Well," Looking at the time they had been there for almost 2 hours, "I know y'all just got to town and I don't want to keep y'all here all day." You comment.

"Yeah, we better get back to work." Julia says elbowing Kaylee. They say thank you for the drinks and give you big smiles as they walk out.

Chris holds your hand, fingers interlaced with yours as you head to the door. Chris stops Anthony and Scott to look at some of the photographs you took that were hanging up on the walls. You blush at the compliments he gives about your work, Scott and Anthony agreeing that they want some "original Y/N pieces" for their houses too.

Walking them to the car, you give him a quick kiss. He reminds you to text him what you need from the store for dinner. You try to give him some money but he refuses giving you another kiss before rushing to get in the car before you can put it in his pocket.

Waving as they drive off you head back inside pulling out your phone, sending him everything you were needing.

Sitting at your desk you go back to work and Julia and Kaylee come standing in your doorway.

"I knew I recognized those pictures he posted on twitter." Julia says with a little chuckle.

You smile looking up from your paper. "How so?"

"You have a very unique style to your craft." Kaylee says with a shake of her head. "Plus I know we have some of those frames laying around here."

You talk to them for a little while longer all laughing, they promise they won't go off telling everyone which you knew you could trust. Before you know it, it's already time to leave.

You send Chris a text letting him know you were going to pick up Nova and then be home when they'd like to come by.  
_____________________________________________________

"Anthony! Scott!" Nova hurries over as you let them in the house.

"Hey kid, how you feeling?" Anthony asks. You take the few grocery bags they were both carrying in as they give her a hug.

"Like a whole new kid!" She says making them laugh.

Chris brings in the other bags coming into the kitchen, you push up giving him a quick kiss after Nova takes Anthony and Scott showing them around the house.

"Dani should be here in just a bit." You call out getting everything out of the bags.

"What can I help you with?" Chris asks.

"Umm want to start with the pie? I've got the dough set in the pan."

"Heck yes." He smiles, you hand him the apples and tell him to peel and slice them while you get out all of the other ingredients. You both fall into light conversation, joking around.

While he does that you assemble your chicken enchilada casserole putting it into the oven to bake, as you walk behind Chris you brush your chest across his back.

Moving beside him you lean over the counter purposely pushing your butt out in front of him grabbing all of the things you had out to make Spanish rice. Chris clears his throat a few times and shifts on his feet making you laugh.

Nova brings Anthony and Scott into the kitchen sitting at the island chatting with you and Chris. You started to stand closer to him, your thigh touching his or hands brushing across his arms as you help him assemble the rest of the pie.

Leaning over his arm your breasts sit against his arm as you reached for the cinnamon crumble. He stands still watching you taking a deep breath.

"You alright?" You lean over whispering to him, sprinkling the top of the pie.

He bends down close to your ear, "Just peachy," He says lightly nipping the side of your ear. 

You feel your face flush, and he helps you sprinkle the pie.

Dani texts telling you she's there and you ask Anthony if he could get the door for you.

As soon as he opens it you see a smile spread across Dani's face, she introduces herself and Anthony walks her into the kitchen. You introduce her to Scott and she puts a bottle of wine she brought into the fridge.

Stirring the rice and taking the enchiladas out of the oven, placing the pie in to cook, you announce, "Alright folks food is ready!"

"It smells delicious," Scott comments rubbing his hands together.

Nova helps you get plates and silverware, placing them on the island.

"Ladies first," Anthony says holding out his hand towards Dani. You see the slight blush to her cheeks as she rounds the island, Anthony checking her out in the process making you laugh to yourself.

Chris grabs a few beers while you pour glasses of wine taking them to the table. Chris comes behind you barely brushing against your butt as he puts the bottles down.

You push your butt back against him, feeling his dick semi hard pressing against you. Smirking at him over your shoulder, "Mmmm," You hum biting your bottom lip.

He lets out a shakey breath turning to look if anyone is around. He starts to lean down to kiss you when Nova and Dani come around the corner laughing. "Dammit..." He stands back up shaking his head and you both laugh going to the kitchen to make your plates.

Sitting down everyone starts to dig in, complimenting you on the food. The oven beeps and Chris stands up before you can, taking the pie out placing it on the counter to cool before sitting back down next to you.

Nova talks about her stay in the hospital and how she's happy to be back in school. Anthony and Scott talk a little about what they've been doing since the last time you saw them.

Finishing dinner Nova helps you clear the table as they all talk, she grabs the pie taking it to the table and you bring the plates. Walking back to the kitchen you grab more beers for the guys and the bottle of wine sitting back down.

Everyone takes a slice, Anthony and Scott saying they need you to make them some to take home. The guys end up cutting themselves another slice as Nova finishes hers and starts to yawn.

"Tired baby?" You ask her.

"Yeah, a little bit." She smiles.

"I know you're excited cause everyone's here but you can go lay down. Anthony and Scott are going to be here for a while. I can even come get you Saturday from dads if you want."

"Yeah, you know we're going to be hanging out with you and your mom as long as we're out here." Scott comments.

"Mm... ok." She shakes her head, reluctantly getting up giving everyone hugs and they all tell her goodnight.

Pushing your plate with a little piece of your pie left on it you lean back in your chair. "Ok I am full full."

"How can you not finish this?" Dani laughs grabbing your plate eating the remaining piece.

Chris leans back in his chair arm resting on the back of your chair. You casually put your hand on his thigh all of you laughing. The conversation turns to how you and Dani met and working at the bar. Anthony and Dani making eyes at each other.

You smile to yourself wondering if that's what people notice between you and Chris. You know you make eyes at him all the time... hell how could you not?

Sitting around the table laughing and talking you don't realize how late it is. With a yawn you check your watch, its already midnight. Chris's hand behind your shoulder tightens, pulling you closer to his side.

"You work tomorrow right?" He asks kissing your head.

"Yeah," You say through another yawn.

"Well we should get out of here, let you get a little rest." He says with a smile.

"Holy crap, I didn't realize how late it was." Anthony comments looking at his phone.

"We doing anything tomorrow?" Dani asks taking the pie and plates off the table for you.

"What'd you have in mind?" You ask, all standing up from the table.

"Maybe take these guys to the piano bar? I can call the manager and get that kind of private table off to the side of the stage."

Bobbing your head and pursing your lips in thought, "I know Anthony would be down, what about you two?" You look between Scott and Chris.

"Honey you should know I'd be down, I'll get them to sing a few show tunes." Scott laughs.

"Ohhh, dude yes!" Dani says excited.

Scott eyes her, eyebrow arched, "You like show tunes?"

"You just opened a whole can of worms there Scott." You laugh and walk them to the door, Dani and Scott talking about their favorite plays and songs.

Anthony gives you a hug and shakes his head following them out to the cars. Chris stops with you at the door putting his arms around your shoulders giving you a hug. You hands slide around his waist holding him close.

"Thanks for all the help tonight." You comment head against his chest.

"You're welcome sweetheart." You lean your head back against his arms smiling and he leans down slotting his lips with yours.

"Let me know when y'all get home," You say as he pulls back, you push up kissing him once more.

He smiles shaking his head, "I will... I'll see you tomorrow." He leans down giving you one more kiss.

"I love you." You say as he steps back holding your hand.

"I love you too baby," He smiles kissing your knuckles.

As he walks to the car you see Dani, Anthony and Scott watching with smiles. You shake your head rolling your eyes telling them goodnight with a wave before they all get into their respective cars.  
_______________________________________________________

"I'll talk to your dad, and see you tomorrow ok?" You give Nova a hug standing in the kitchen with her and Natalie. "Be good babe."

"I will mom," She takes Sloan from Natalie carrying her to the living room, "Love you!" She shouts turning to talk to Sloan making her giggle and babble.

"Love you too!" You laugh, looking at Natalie shaking your head with a laugh.

"Thank you for getting her from school today, I didn't think my appointment was going to take so long." Natalie says. 

"Oh it was no problem." You wave off. 

"It seem like you're in a really good mood, how have things been?" Natalie asks.

"Things have been good, like really good." You smile looking down. "Chris and I... we're uh we're dating now." You look up at her still smiling.

Her eyes are as round as saucers and a big smile slits across her face, "Oh my gosh!" She walks around the island giving you an excited hug, both of you letting out silly squeals. "I am so happy for you!" She holds you by your shoulders smiling with you. "Have you told Nova yet?"

"Not yet, mom and dad know though. You know mom was super happy, and dad has someone else to talk football."

"Oh of course!" You both laugh, "And don't worry I won't say anything." She acts like she zips her lips closed.

You both laugh as John walks in the kitchen, "What are we celebrating in here?"

Natalie eyes you with a smile, "I was just telling Natalie that Chris and I are dating."

"No way!" He gives you a high five and you laugh, "I really like him for you, and he's been good to Nova too which I appreciate."

"Yeah... I'm glad things are working out. Oh I was going to ask, could I come get Nova for a little while tomorrow?"

"That's fine, got plans?"

"Well Anthony and Chris's brother Scott are in town. Just going to hang out with them."

"Y'all want to come over here? I can BBQ."

"You always try to find a reason to bust out that grill don't you?" Natalie comments shaking her head with a laugh.

"I'm just saying, plus I wouldn't mind having some guy time." John shrugs.

You laugh, "I'll ask and text you" You pat the counter, "Alright I've got to get to Dani's. Y'all have a goodnight!"


	17. Play Me A Song Piano Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dani take the guys to the piano bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick read through, all mistakes are my own!  
> I’m so sorry it’s taken me while to get this chapter completed and out. Life has been crazy but I’m going to try my best to get the next chapters out! I’ve got lost of good ideas coming!!

"Are you sure this dress isn't too short?" You look at yourself in Dani's mirror as she zips it the rest of the way. She talked you into wearing one of her dresses; it had a scoop neck that showed a little cleavage with long sleeves, while the form fit left little to the imagination. You turn check out how it looked from behind.

"Girl, you rock that dress." She looks at you, "You should just keep it, you look so much better in it than I do."

You roll you eyes at the compliment. "Oh whatever, you always look flawless in your outfits." You eye the skinny jeans and corset top she chose to wear.

"Well thank you," She smiles brushing her hair back, you both giggling. "Oh!" She goes back to her closet grabbing a pair of tall boots. "Here wear these."

You eye them for a second then slip them, pulling them just above your knees. Looking in the mirror you ask, "It's not too much?" You ask looking at her in the reflection. 

"Heck no! I'll be surprised if Chris will be able to keep his hands to himself tonight." She winks, rubbing her shoulder against yours. 

"You're one to talk, you're going to torture poor Anthony with your outfit." You own point a finger at her cleavage and outfit in the mirror, looking her up and down.

"That's the plan!" You both laugh again and finish getting ready. You text Chris Dani's address and tell him y'all were ready when they were. 

As you put on the finishing touches to your make up, there's a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Dani says zipping up her boot, standing up from the bed heading towards the door.

You double check how you look one last time, fluffing your hair as you hear Dani open the door. 

"Hey, come on in!" You hear her say brightly. 

"Damn girl, you look good! I didn't know we were getting that dressed up tonight." Scott says.

"Well thank you but we're not that dressy." She laughs. 

You can hear Anthony and Chris greeting her as they come into the house. 

Walking to the living room you see Anthony standing close to Dani as Chris and Scott stand with their backs to your direction. 

Anthony glances over at you and smiles as you get close to Chris. 

"Hey guys," You say as you place your hand on Chris's back letting him know you were behind him. 

Chris turns with a smile, "Hey sweetheart." His mouth drops open as his eyes trail down your body and back to your face, "You look... wow..." He breathes out with a smile. 

"Ok I feel really underdressed now." Scott says with a laugh, making you roll your eyes.

"Oh come on, y'all look great as usual." You smile putting your hands around Chris's waist as he puts his hand on your lower back pulling you close to his side. "Nice hat by the way." You say looking up at him. 

He's wearing the Texas hat you got him the first time he was down. "Thanks this really hot MILF got it for me." He starts to laugh, you shake your head trying not to laugh with him but fail.

"Would yall like anything to dribk before we go? I've got beer, liquor, maybe some wine, or water, tea, coke?" Dani asks leading you all to the kitchen.

"I'll take a coke." Anthony says.

"What kind? I've got Dr Pepper, Coke, Sprite..." Dani says looking at the cans in the fridge. "And I think that's all." 

You glance at Anthony whose eyebrows are pulled together in confusion.

Chris laughs, "Coke means basically anything that's a soda out here." You and Dani laugh with him. 

"Ah, ok. Uh Dr Pepper please." Anthony answers. She grabs 2, walking over to stand next to him, handing him one with a smile.

"Want a beer?" You ask pointing to Chris and Scott who are propped against the counter.

They both nod and you grab them bottles handing them one. You grab a water and standing with your back against the island across from them.

"What do y'all want for dinner?" You ask unscrewing the lid of your water taking a drink. 

"Hm, something local?" Scott says, Anthony and Chris nodding their head in agreement.

"Ok, I've got a place in mind," Dani saying as she picks up her phone.

"Oh speaking of food, John asked if we'd want to go to their house tomorrow?" You ask looking between them, "Said he'd grill, and y'all could have 'guy time'." You smile making air quotes.

"I'm down for that." Dani says not looking up from her phone.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Chris says taking a drink of his beer. "Man sure grills some good food." 

"He really does," Dani agrees.

Scott and Anthony shrug, saying "Sure," and "Yeah," at the same time.

"Cool, I'll let him know. Plus I know Henry will flip to meet another superhero." You grab your phone sending John a quick text.

"Alright folks, Uber should be here in about 15 mins." Dani says putting her phone down on the counter. "Y'all ready to have a Y/N and Dani night out experience?"

"I'm slightly terrified to be honest. I heard how Y/N was the morning after one of your nights out." Anthony says with a laugh. 

Dani playfully smacks his chest with the back of her hand, "Oh stop, its going to be fun!"

"Never said it wouldn't be fun babygirl." Anthony flirts back, winking at her. Her cheeks start to turn pink, a smile spreading across her face. 

"Ugh am I'm going to have to deal with all of you flirting all night?" Scott asks laughing as he rolls his eyes. 

"No you're not Scott," You laugh pulling yourself up to sit on the counter, hands holding the edge. "You're going to have to deal with us singing all night." You laugh crossing your ankles lightly swinging your feet.

"Oh good," He fakes exasperation, "How are the piano players up there? They know a lot of songs?" 

He turns, propping his hip on the counter to look at Dani as she starts to talk. She tells them about the musicians that will be there and all the songs she knows they know. With her being the manager at Coyote for so long she's got to know alot of the other bartenders and managers on 6th street. 

You glance over at Chris and see him looking down at your legs. You look over at Scott, Anthony and Dani making sure they weren't paying any attention. Casually you shift and move your knee out, opening your legs just so. You kept your ankles crossed, trying to make it not to obvious what you were doing.

You weren't sure at first if Chris could see your panties until out of the corner of your eye you see him move his head to look at them before looking back at you. 

He made a face, eyes growing big, looking down then back to your face. Raising an eyebrow you shift picking your thigh barely off the counter moving your legs open a little more. 

He watches you, eyes trailing from your between your legs back to your face. He glances around again as he leans against the counter crossing his ankles, adjusting his jeans. He gives you a glare then smirks shaking his head. 

You close your legs as Dani picks up her phone, "Rides here, yall ready?"

"Yep," Chris says a little too quickly, you giggle and smile in silent victory. 

"Let me grab my purse," Dani says heading to her room. Scott and Anthony were still talking as they start heading to the door not paying attention that you and Chris hadn't moved. 

"You alright over there?" You ask Chris scooting your butt closer to the edge of the counter. 

Before you can get yourself down he pushes forward planting his hands on the counter next yours, keeping you in place. He leans down, face close to yours, his nose rubbing the side of yours as he talks low.

"White lace, huh?" He asks.

"Yeah," Your eyes look between his then look down towards his lips.

"You're such a little tease..." He moves forward, lips lightly brushing across yours. As he moves back you chase him with your lips but he moves away before you can kiss him, smile stretched across his face. 

"Ohh.." Pursing your lips out, "Now whose the tease?" You ask eyebrow raised. He laughs before taking your hand helping you off the counter. "So rude." You giggle grabbing your wristlet and head to the door, walking out to the waiting ride with everyone.

_____________________________

Dinner was filled with eating too much delicious food, and laughing till your cheeks and stomach hurt. Dani had taken out her phone and started taking pictures, which had you all taking pictures on your phones to help remember the night. 

After dinner you hold Chris's hand and arm as you walked down the street to the piano bar. Thankfully you got inside and to your reserved table with ease, even though it was starting to get crowded. 

"What would y'all like to drink?" Dani asks over the crowd noise, leaning on the table.

"I want to try something different tonight," You slide the menu off the table looking it over, Chris leaning over putting his hand on your thigh looking at the drinks. "Ohh I want to try the purple haze." 

"I'll try it too," Chris says shaking his head. You hand the menu over to Scott.

He looks it over, pointing out a few drinks, "I want the dazed and confused."

"That purple haze does sound good," Anthony adds.

"Awesome, I'll go order." Dani says standing up.

"I'll go with you," Anthony says moving his chair back, walking with her to the bar.

You smile watching them lean in closer to each other as they talk at the bar. You wave to the bartender you recognize when Dani points over to the table. 

Chris and Scott were focused on the piano players welcoming everyone out once again. Chris's thumb starts rubbing mindless circles on the naked skin of your exposed thigh.

A song starts, the cords on the piano making a recognizable tune while the crowd starts to cheer. Everyone starts singing along and you laugh and smile glancing over to Scott as he joins in. You look at Chris whose smiling and laughing glancing from Scott back to the stage. His hand gently squeezes your thigh as you start to sing and dance in your seat. 

Dani and Anthony make their way back placing drinks down. You lean closer to the table putting your hand up singing the lyrics to Dani making her join in singing with you. 

The song ends and everyone cheers loudly. The bar is filled with laughs and chatting as the pianists make jokes. 

“How do you request songs?” Scott asks looking between you and Dani. 

You grab a paper and hand it to him, “Here you go, just put the song name and artist on there.”

“You can give it to the waitress with a tip and she’ll get it to them. Like I said they know most everything.”

He shakes his head and starts writing down his requests. 

Taking a sip of your drink you hum your approval as you take another sip.

“Good?” Chris asks leaning close so he doesn’t have to yell. 

“Mhmm,” You smile and he takes a drink. 

“Oh that is good,” He smiles leaning closer to you, hand still on your thigh as you lean into him, “And did I tell you look really good in that dress.”

Your cheeks feel hot, you’d never get tired of him complimenting you. “You may have mentioned it.” You tease with a wink. 

Scott waves down the waitress give her 2 requests papers with a few dollars. Dani grabs her too and whispers something in her ear. 

Looking at her you tilt your head up in wonder to what she told her but she just smiles and starts talking to Anthony. He leans over putting his arm on the back of her chair saying something that makes her laugh and smile big. 

The next song starts up and everyone joins in. You and Dani make elaborate gestures towards the guys, all of you laughing while you sing along. 

The waitress comes back putting shot glasses down in front of everyone. You all thank her as she walks away. 

The pianist slams on the keys finishing the song, you all clap and cheer. 

You pick up your shot glass smelling it trying to figure out what it could be.

Anthony does the same and smells it twice before asking, “Is that Cinnamon Toast Crunch?”

“It is!” Dani shouts. “It’s really good!”

“Alright,” Scott picks his up and motions for everyone to hold theirs up, “Out with the old and in with the new. Cheers to the future and all that we do!”

You all smile clinking glasses then touching the table before tossing them back. The liquor burns going down but you’re thankful it at least tastes good. 

“I could go for another one of those,” Anthony says licking his lips. 

“Same,” Chris agrees. 

The next song to be played is one of Scott’s requests and he cheers loudly hearing his name being read. 

The song starts and he starts to sing, Dani starts along with him. He smiles big as she sings to him, Anthony smile leaning back in his chair and they both sing along. 

Chris sits back putting his arm behind you and you lean in putting your hand on his upper thigh. 

The rest of the time at the bar is spent singing and dancing along to every song that was played. 

Around 11 you all decide to go ahead and leave before all the crowds leave. Standing outside the bar your ears sound clogged from the loud music. 

“When we get back to my place do y’all want to hang out for a bit?” Dani asks. 

“I’m down for that,” Anthony says standing close to her. 

“Oh we can play some games?” You add looking at Chris. 

“Sure,” Chris shrugs. 

“I’m just hear for the ride, y’all should know I’m down for whatever.” Scott laughs. 

Walking to the top of the street your arms are around Chris’s waist, you feel his hand starting to slide further down your back until it’s resting against your butt. You bite your lip when you feel him squeeze lightly. 

Stopping at the corner where the Uber is set to pick y’all up, Chris pulls you into a hug. 

“I can’t hardly take my eyes off you tonight.” He says in a hushed tone against your head. 

“Me either,” You look up at him smiling. 

Your hand slides down back mocking his path down to squeeze his butt as you giggle. 

He laughs shaking his head leaning down giving you a kiss. 

A SUV Uber pulls up and Scott confirms it’s your ride before opening the back door. 

“Want to sit in the back with me?” You ask Chris noticing there’s 2 seats. 

“If I can fit,” He laughs. 

You climb in first holding the bottom of your dress down trying not to flash your friends. Chris climbs in after you, sitting down with more leg room then you expected. Anthony, Dani and Scott climb in sitting in front of you. 

As the ride starts they talk amongst themselves and to the driver not paying much attention to you and Chris. 

You put your hand on his upper thigh as you look out the window. You feel the warmth of his hand on your leg. You glance down as you feel his hand move the bottom of your dress up. Looking at him he’s looking forward and then over at you with a smile. 

You have to admit you love the idea of how much you could get away with when everyone was busy not paying attention. 

You squeeze his thigh as his pinkie brushes against your panties. You have to swallow and breath out slowly so you don’t make a sound. 

He grabs your wrist with his other hand and moves your hand over letting you feel how hard he is under his jeans. 

“Fuck,” You say against his shoulder. 

The entire ride is filled with the close touches and squeezes while you try to act like nothing was going on. The desire between you risking to boil over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I need your help! I was thinking of adding full smut to the next chapter but I’m not sure if I should add it that quickly since Y/N and Chris agreed to take things slow but then again. So let me know, I’m going to try really hard to get the next chapter out faster then I did this one. But I appreciate you all for sticking around and taking the time to read this!!


	18. I Can't Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues, the next day you all go to John's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ ONLY SMUT
> 
> Quick read through, all mistakes are my own. Chapter is on the shorter side but I wanted to get it out there. I'm planning the next chapter to be longer!

"Truth or dare?" Dani giggles looking at Anthony, continuing the game as you all sat around the fire pit on her back patio. 

"Me?" Anthony puts his hand to his chest with a smile. Dani shaking her head yes, "Uhm, lets go with dare this time."

"Alright, I dare you to order me a pizza." Dani smirks.

"Wait," Scott says looking over at Chris then at you, "Can she do that?" 

"Well she just did." Chris comments making everyone to laugh. 

Anthony pulls out his phone laughing, "What kind you feeling?" He asks looking at Dani.

"Make it a pepperoni, bacon, sausage and jalapeno." Dani closes her eyes humming.

Anthony shakes his head smiling while looking at his phone as he types away. After a moment he says, "Alright, I got Dani's pizza, and 2 other ones coming, they should be here in about 30 minutes."

Dani gets up from her chair putting her blanket over her shoulders as she puts her arms around Anthony, "Yay!"

"Anthony's the real MVP." You laugh taking a drink from your water bottle. 

Anthony, Dani and Scott were all still drinking, where as you and Chris has stopped drinking after leaving the bar and had sobered up.

The game of truth or dare had been going on for about an hour, your sides and cheeks hurting from all of laughter; and your panties had a wet spot from Chris's hand finding its way under your blanket touching your thigh and brushing against the edge of your panties as he had in the car without anyone noticing.

"Do y'all need anything?" You ask standing up from the bench you sat on with Chris, laying the blanket over the back.

"No, I'm good," Dani says her drink still almost full.

"Yeah I'm good too," Anthony adds.

"I need another, but I'll come get it." Scott say's following you inside.

Walking into the kitchen you get in the pantry grabbing a bag of chips and Scott gets another drink from the fridge.

"You having fun?" You ask filling a cup, popping a few chips in your mouth.

"I'm having a blast," He smiles taking a few chips from your cup as you squint your eyes at him before returning the smile. "So you coming back to Boston soon?" 

"Yeah, I really want to. I'm going to talk to John about Nova going with me tomorrow."

"Think he'll say yes?"

"Yeah I think he will, he and Chris get along. It'll be the farthest from Texas Nova's ever been. I hoping we might get to see some real snow while we're there too." You look down messing with your lip ring. "Can I tell you something?"

"Always."

"I'm nervous," You scrunch your nose at him, "What if your mom or sisters don’t like me? Or worse..." He makes a questioning face, “Dodger.”

This makes him laugh a deep belly laugh, head tipped back hand going to his chest. The same laugh you’ve seen Chris do. 

"Oh my gosh, you can't be serious," He smiles, "You are absolutely amazing, they are all going to love you."

"Yeah I kind of love her too," Chris says coming in the kitchen with a smile, winking at you.

"You know Y/N, I have no idea how he got you or how you even deal with him." Scott says patting Chris's shoulder.

Chris's mouth drops open putting a hand on his chest, "Who? Little ole me?" He says in a southern bell accent making you both laugh.

"Oh honey, good luck with this one." Scott laughs walking outside to join Anthony and Dani again.

You wait until the backdoor is closed before turning your attention fully to Chris.

"You come in here to tease me some more?" You bit your bottom lip watching him with a smirk. 

He takes your hand pulling you down the hallway into the bathroom, pressing you against the counter.

His hands sandwich your face as he kisses you with need. You both moaning as your hands go under his shirt feeling his muscles flex. 

He presses his body flush against yours, pressing your butt and thighs harder against the counter. Your hands go to his belt, trying to undo it when his hands stop you.

"We shouldn't," He pulls back and you look at him confused.

"Why?" Your eyebrows pull together, "Why would you pull me in here and- and kiss me like that and all the touching if we shouldn't? ...Is it because we're in Dani's bathroom? Cause I'm pretty sure none of them are even going to notice we're gone." You felt yourself getting upset, although you knew you had no right to be mad, and it was his right to tell you no.

"It's not that, I just..." He sighs taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair, then down his face. "I didn't bring any fucking condoms with me." 

"O-oh..." Swallowing down, your eyes flutter between his, "Are you, um, are you still clean?"

"Yes, I haven't been with anyone else since we met." His blues eyes never leaving yours. 

"Me either," You both stand there looking at each other for a moment longer. 

Grabbing his shirt pulling him back to kissing you, working each other back up. His hands start to pull up your dress, bunching it around your waist. 

You push your panties down, moving your legs until you get them down and one foot out. He grabs your waist sitting you on the counter. Reaching forward you unhook his belt and work the button of his pants open. 

He pushes them down just enough for his cock to spring forward out of his underwear. 

You moan as he rubs against you, looking down to watch as he pushes into you. 

“Fuck I don’t know how long I can last.” He admits, voice low and full of lust.

Your breath catches as you moan as he becomes flush against you, "Oh..."

Locking eyes with him you lick your fingers, hand going to your clit, finger tips brushing against the base of his cock. 

“Y/N,” He moans against your lips, his tongue going into your mouth. His hand comes up circling your throat as his hips start to move. 

In no time you’re cumming, “Oh Chris!” You moan loud as your pussy squeezes and pulses around him, “You feel so good!” 

He groans, the sound vibrating his chest against yours, hips stilling. “Baby,” He says sounding breathless. “ _Fuck_ I’m about to cum.” His forehead resting on yours, his breath fanning across your face. “Where do you want me to cum?”

“Mmm, cum in my mouth,” You moan, his lips are on yours fucking into you a few more times before he slowly pulls out of you. 

He takes a step back and you drop to your knees taking him in your mouth, licking, sucking and stroking him until he’s cumming, moaning your name. 

_____________________________

Chris and John stood at the grill talking as the food cooked, while Henry and Nova ran around playing football with Anthony and Scott. Natalie bringing beers out, handing them 2 before joining you, Dani and Sloan playing around the table. 

“Thank you,” You say taking a bottle from her. 

She takes the chair next to you sitting down, “You gonna tell Nova about you and Chris today?” 

“Yeah, we were actually going to talk about another thing too.” You comment taking a drink. 

“Oh?” She arches an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, Chris invited us to spend the holidays with him in Boston.” 

“Oh she would love that!” Natalie smiles. 

“Yeah-“

“Hey Y/N,” Chris calls interrupting your thought as he waves you over.

“Hang on." You tell Natalie walking over to the grill, "What’s up?” 

“Have you packed yours and Nova’s stuff yet? I know what a planner you are.” John asks checking the meat.

“Huh?” You ask confused. 

“Well y’all are going to Boston aren’t y’all?” He asks turning with a smile. 

You smile back not realizing Chris already talked to him which you appreciated. “Well I haven’t officially started packing but I probably will as soon as I get home today.” You laugh, “So you’re really cool with Nova going?”

“Absolutely,” He smiles patting Chris on the shoulder, “I know Chris will take care of y'all out there.” 

You smile, genuinely happy that they got along. It’s was a stark contrast to how you and Natalie started out.

“Want to tell Nova now?” You ask looking at Chris. 

“Sure, let’s do it.” 

“Nova... hey Nova!” You call, “Can you come inside for a second?”

“I’m coming mama!” She tosses the ball to Henry before walking towards the house. 

You and Chris walk in after her into the kitchen. “I- or really we- wanted to talk to you about something baby.” You point between you and Chris. 

“Ok,” She says sitting down at the island.

"What would you say if I told you, Chris and I were dating? That he’s my boyfriend?” 

She looks at you for a moment her eyes turning bright as a smile plays on her face, “Wait, are y’all? Because I think that would be really, really cool mom!” 

“So you approve of me for your mom Shorty?” Chris smiles putting his arms around your shoulders.

“Yes,” Her smile getting bigger, “You make mom happy and that makes me happy.”

“Awe baby.” You reach across the counter holding her hand.

“We also wanted to talk about something else I asked your mom,” You look at Chris as he talks, “I’d really love it if you and your mom came to spend the holidays with me in Boston. I already talked to your dad and he said he was fine with it if you were.”

“So what do you think?” You turn to her asking. 

“Really?” She starts getting giddy in her chair. “We get to go on a plane and see your house and meet Dodger and everything?”

“Yep.” Chris smile. 

“Yes!” She gets up running around the island giving you both a hug. “I’m so excited!” She squeals. 

“Me too baby,” You smile with her, “Now let’s get back outside to hang out with everyone while they’re still here.”

Outside Sloan is running around in the yard chasing Anthony as he held the ball low for her to grab. Henry, Scott and Dani all standing in the grass laughing waiting to keep playing. Nova runs over to John giving him a big hug, telling him thank you for letting her go. 

Your parents ended up stopping by after the food was done, your dad enjoying time with the guys and your mom teasing you about how it was "about time" you and Chris became serious. 

The rest of the afternoon is spent eating good food, laughing and talking, and enjoying the company of friends that you felt were turning into family.


End file.
